P is For Utopia
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: Definition: an ideal place or state, any visionary system of political or social reform.
1. Having Fun?

_**Hey, everyone! **_**If you missed the notice **_we're putting Midlife Empire on hold so we can write this story first. _**We realized this story needed to come first. **_Don't worry! We're still going to write Midlife Empire. __**But for now, we have some warnings for you . . .**_

**Portugal doesn't exist yet in this story.**

_This story happens __before_ _Midlife Empire. So Japan, Hong Kong, Greece, and Italy are still boys._

**Turkey's not having a midlife crisis at the moment.**

**I think that's all those warnings, **_I agree. _**Moving on!**

**We're pretty sure this story will stay rated "T". There aren't any scenes like My Soul to Take.**

_We don't mean to offend anyone with this story._

**We don't own Hetalia.**

_But we did create a whole bunch of OCs who apparently everyone love . . . how does that even work?_

**This is yet another sequel.**

**Castor . . . **_and Pollux . . . __**are proud to present . . .**_

**P**

_Is_

**For**

_Utopia_

**Hey, aren't Utopias nonexistent? **_. . . . Um, yeah. Why? _**Just wondering.**


	2. Hell

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! Here's our next story.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Hell**

The empty, pristine white halls echoed with every footstep of the man. They stopped when he paused a window nearly as tall as the wall and eight feet in width. He nodded to another man dressed in a lab coat. The lackey flipped a switch and a light flickered on in the room. Through the room, the two men could see a third.

The third man was taller with messy blonde hair. The two men on the outside couldn't see his eyes, as he was staring at the floor. Shackles had been locked around his wrists and ankles, chaining him to the wall and floor.

"How is he doing, Dr. Pax?" The first man looked to the second. Dr. Pax swallowed heavily, pushing his thick glasses up his nose.

"He's still violent, Mr. Nobel," the scientist said nervously. Mr. Noble, the trillionaire funding his ordered experiment was not someone you messed with. He had the mafia at his back.

"Still violent," Mr. Nobel repeated, looking to Dr. Pax. "Have you made any progress with him at all?" he asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Not yet, sir, no." Mr. Nobel glared at the doctor who was quick to add. "But we're trying something new today."

"Are you? I hope it works this time." Mr. Nobel's tone was threatening enough to cause Dr. Pax to break out into sweat.

"As do I, sir. We're going to be increasing his serotonin level today." Dr. Pax busied himself by flipping through his notes.

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" Mr. Nobel tilted his head in interest.

"A lack of serotonin can cause a person to be aggressive," Dr. Pax explained. "We believe by adding more it will calm him down."

Three men entered the cell as Dr. Pax finished speaking. The prisoner look up at their arrival, his blue eyes flashing in anger and struggling when two of the men seized him. The shackles restricted the prisoner's movement as the blond writhed in his captors' grips. The two men held him still, forcing him to sit on the bed as the third stretched his arm out. The prisoner snarled, trying to yank his arm back.

"Slip mig, du skiderikker!" the prisoner roared at the three men.

"What is he saying?" Mr. Nobel glanced to the scientist.

"We're not sure, sir," Dr. Pax said. "As far as we know, he's speaking another language."

"This is the problem with languages," Mr. Nobel sighed. "They're too cumbersome." Dr. Pax nodded enthusiastically with the trillionaire.

The third man in the room finally managed to hold the blonde's arms still. He pierced the prisoner with the needle, swiftly injecting the serotonin. The blonde's struggles slowly ceased and he hung limp between the two guards.

"We mixed in a relaxant," Dr. Pax explained as he led Mr. Nobel into the cell. "It helps us get close and study the charges.

"Of course." Mr. Nobel nodded understandingly. Reaching over, he lifted the man's head up by the chin. "You will be perfect soon." The blond yanked his head out of Mr. Nobel's grip.

"Rør mig ikke, dit svin," the blond spat. Mr. Nobel frowned and seized him by the hair, forcing the man to look him in the eye.

"I promise you this," Mr. Nobel said slowly. "You will learn to obey us or die." The man glared defiantly and Mr. Nobel smirked. "You will be ours, Denmark."

* * *

_**What did you think?**_


	3. Arcadia

Disclaimer: _**We're running out of ways to say this. We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! **_**Alright, if you skipped the Author's Note, we're pausing in our writing of Midlife Empire. **_Don't worry, we'll be returning to it!_

_**Also, a big hello to Dala, Medusa, Naru, Bhudda, LYS, Missy, Milana, and all our other readers!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Arcadia**

If anyone thought the world meetings would have been calm after everything that had happened to the nations, they were sorely wrong. South, six months pregnant with triplets, was short tempered and screaming at anyone who got in her way. Prussia was trying to keep his wife calm and failing miserably. The Nordics were missing a nation. Switzerland had become overprotective once more after Liechtenstein had 'died' in the mansion. France, for reasons no one could fathom, was still finding fun in picking fights with England. Romano had started yelling at Spain for 'flirting' with Seychelles. In all the rowdiness, Germany stood at the head of the table, pinching his nose with his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"I would have thought World War Three, doppelgangers, and Wallachia would have been enough to stop this mess," Germany grumbled under his breath. He winced as he heard America laugh loudly at something South Korea said. He didn't notice Norway lean over to say something to Sweden who shrugged in response. The smaller Scandinavian nation made a face at his taller brother. Finland was twitching nervously while Iceland just watched the mess with a bored face.

Canada drew America's attention away from England, who France had successfully pinned down. The North American brothers spoke for a few moments, Canada growing more distressed by the minute.

"Will you all shut up," Germany finally roared. The room fell silent, everyone turning to the German nation who straightened up. "Danke, can we please get on with this meeting? The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave."

"I agree with Germany," Australia said, leaning back in his chair. "Come on, mates. Let's get this done."

"Seriously." Romano crossed his arms. "I'm sick and tired of sitting in this room. Why are we in Alaska anyway?"

"Alaska donated this town as a safe house for the nations," America spoke up. "She thought it would be a good idea, since it's in the middle of nowhere and we kind of keep getting ourselves into trouble."

"Yeah? Well it's ridiculously cold," Romano huffed.

"Romano . . . we're near the Arctic Circle," America pointed out.

"Shut up, bastard!"

"Can we please pay attention?" Hungary pleaded. "This meeting is very important. After what has been happening, our bosses only let us meet once a year."

"Which is totally un-awesome," Prussia added.

"Da, I do not like not being able to speak with everyone else," Russia said with a cock of his head. North Russia reached out to pat her husband's arm consolingly.

"I agree." Poland crossed his arms. "This is, like, totally uncool."

"What are we talking about this meeting?" Lithuania sighed.

"Poland, I believe you had a question for everyone?" Germany turned to the European nation.

"What was that?" Poland looked at Germany, confused. "I didn't have a question."

"Weren't you bragging about having a discussion topic for this meeting, aru?" China asked.

"Oh, right!" Poland brightened up with realization. "Has anyone, like, seen my brother? He seems to have totally gone missing."

"For twenty years," Prussia muttered. He winced under South's glare.

"What was that?" Poland leaned forward to scowl past Lithuania and Belarus.

"Nothing." Prussia eyed his wife warily.

"Has anyone seen Czechoslovakia?" Germany scanned the room.

"Net, I have not seen him since he separated." Russia shrugged. Several other nations their heads, no one speaking up. It only concreted what everyone knew. Czechoslovakia has been missing for nearly two decades.

"What about Far Den?" Canada spoke up. "He's not here."

"We haven't seen Denmark for several days." Norway shrugged. "He normally would come over and bother me, but he hasn't."

"I agree," Finland piped up. "We were supposed to meet about trade, but he never came." Sweden remained silent, his arms crossed. Nations who knew him well enough could tell he knew something and wasn't speaking. Canada sent his far a wary glance before America grabbed his attention.

"Has anyone seen Denmark?" Hungary looked around the room, waiting for an answer. Nearly everyone shook their head, but America seemed to be thinking very hard.

"The last time I saw him was eight days ago," America finally said. "He and Minnesota had met up to do some bonding. Minnesota drove Far to the airport and he left for home."

"It could just be a coincidence," Luxemburg offered. Most of the gathered nations sent him skeptical looks.

"When have disappearances ever been a coincidence?" Estonia asked. "Whenever someone goes missing, other nations are bound to too."

"I was just saying," Luxemburg grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Germany thought before speaking. "Anyone who can, try to contact Denmark in every way possible. We need to be sure before we do anything rash."

The nations nodded as several phone alarms began to ring. Some sighed in relief, others despair. Ever since their many adventures their bosses had set time limits on the meetings. The nations were required to be home by a certain time. America had been furious when his boss decided his children didn't need to see him. Apparently they were 'grown up' and capable of taking care of themselves.

"Verdammt." Prussia stood, massaging his back. "When I become and awesome nation again, I'm going to outlaw alarms." Several nations agreed with Prussia, grumbling as they gathered their things and stood from their chairs.

"Well," Australia sighed. "I guess I'll be seeing all you mates next year."

.)O(.

Greece, North Korea, Netherlands, Germany, Romania, and Switzerland were the last nations in the meeting room. Switzerland had returned after noticed he'd accidently forgotten his notes. The other nations were simply taking longer to pack their things. Netherlands appeared to be taking a nap.

"I cannot believe my boss is demanding isolation again," North Korea complained. "I hate being outside the world, ez-ad."

"Ja, I'm not even allowed to see Prussia." Germany collected his folders.

"What do they think they're doing?" Switzerland demanded angrily. "They think they can control us?"

"They're being stupid, is all." Greece stood and stretched. He glanced at Netherlands, shaking his head. "How can sleep in that chair?"

"You used to sleep in chair all the time," Netherlands mumbled without opening his eyes. "How should I be any different?" Greece rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"I think our bosses just want to help us." Romania finished packing his folders into his bag.

"I don't want my boss jeopardizing my relationship with my brother, ez-ad," North Korea snapped.

"They just have strange way of helping us," Romania sighed. He jumped when there was the sound of the door rattling and Greece swearing.

"What's wrong, Greece?" Germany called over his shoulder.

"The door seems to be jammed or something." Greece yanked on the door again.

"Was?" Switzerland marched to the door and shoved Greece aside. Seizing the handle, he jerked at hit. "Verdammt! What's going on?"

"Has anyone noticed?" Netherlands opened his eyes and looked to the windows. "That the windows are shut?"

"It's below zero out there," North Korea said. "Of course they are, ez-ad."

"Ja." Netherlands nodded. "But they're locked."

"Wae?" North Korea moved to a window and tested it. He tested another and another until he'd tried every window. "Why are they locked? They weren't before, ez-ad." A high grating sound reverberated around the room quietly.

Switzerland whirled around. "What was that?" Germany glanced around the room. He checked every corner and under any surfaces.

Netherlands stood quickly from his chair, staring at the vent near the ceiling. "It came from there." He pointed the grate out.

North Korea glanced up before moving to inspect under the vent. "It's been opened, ez-ad," he said.

"Why was it opened?" Romania looked around the room. "What's going on?

"I think the question is why, _wasn't _it open?" Germany asked. Greece paused in mid-answer, sniffing the air.

"What's wr-" North Korea's words were cut off as his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"North Korea!" Switzerland moved to race to the fallen nation's side before he stumbled, falling to this knees. His eyes flickered as they tried to stay open.

"K-Knock out gas?" Germany sagged into a chair, his eyes blinking slowly. Netherlands pulled his scar over his nose quickly. There was thud as Greece fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" Netherlands looked from Greece to Romania as the Balkan nation collapsed to the floor. Switzerland coughed weakly before collapsing to the floor unconscious. "Dammit, stay with me, Germany." Netherlands glared at the German nation. Germany groaned, trying to keep himself conscious.

Netherlands whirled around as the door suddenly flew open. Nearly a dozen men dressed in black uniforms with rifles over their shoulders stormed into the room, their boots making loud thuds on the floor. Netherlands stumbled back a step. Germany struggled to rise from his chair, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Wie ben jij?" _(Who are you?)_" Netherlands demanded, spreading his feet and raising his fists defensively.

The men ignored him as the apparent superior officer spoke. "Auxilium gentis illac. _(Help the nation over there.)_" He motioned to Germany. Three men strode forward, two grabbing the German nation by the arms.

"Gah!" Germany struggled as violently as he could in his gassed state. He was too weak to escape, though, as the men forced him back into the chair. They held him down as the gas took effect on the nation.

"Hey, laat hem gaan. _(Hey, let him go.)_" Netherlands stepped forward to aid Germany. The leader nodded to him and two more men moved forward, grabbing Netherlands by his arms. Germany struggles slowed and he slumped in his chair, his chin falling against his chest. Netherlands grunted as he was shoved to his knees. The two humans twisted his arms behind his back, struggling to keep the Dutch nation down.

"Laat me gaan, verdomme, _(Let me go, dammit,)_" Netherlands snarled. He jerked against the two men, trying to free himself. A third man stepped forward, withdrawing a syringe from his pocket. Netherlands' eyes widened at the sight of the needle and his struggling increased. The man approached the nation, gently nudging Netherlands' head to the side.

"Rakk me niet aan. _(Don't touch me.)_" Netherlands attempted to yank his head away. The man glanced up to a fourth.

"Non possum periculum eam ei. _(I can't risk it with him like this.)_" The man with the syringe motioned to Netherlands.

"Wat zeg je? _(What are you saying?)_" Netherlands snarled. He yelped when the fourth man seized his head and held it at an angle, exposing the nation's neck.

"Perge, Dr. Tracy, _(Go on,)_" the fourth man said. Netherlands jerked his head in a vain attempt at escaping his captors. The other two men kept his arms pinned behind his back, their grips firm but no actually causing pain.

Dr. Tracy searched for a vein in Netherlands' neck before swiftly stabbing the nation with the syringe. Pressing down the pump, he injected the anesthetic. Netherlands' struggles slowed as his eyelids became heavy. His breathing evened out and he was dimly aware of the men laying him gently on the ground. Two fingers pressed at Netherlands' neck. Through heavily lidded eyes, Netherlands could see Dr. Tracy standing over him.

"It's alright," Dr. Tracy said in English. He brushed Netherlands' hair away from his face. "Just rest, Netherlands."

'_They know me.'_ Netherlands struggled to keep his eyes open. _'How do they know me?'_

.)O(.

Denmark sighed to himself and raised his hands, examining the shackles on his wrists. The locking system on them appeared to be some sort of electronic device. Even bashing them against the wall had failed to damage them.

The door creaked open and Denmark's head shot up. Three men entered the room, one of them being the well-known Dr. Pax. The head of the whole project. The other two were nothing more than guards there to keep Denmark from causing any trouble.

"Good morning, Denmark." Dr. Pax dragged a tray in after him. The contents were covered in a white cloth, hiding them from view. "And how are you feeling today?"

"Gå til helvede. _(Go to Hell.)_" Denmark closed his eyes and let his head fall back, thumping against the wall and Dr. Pax frowned.

"I don't quite understand what you just said." Dr. Pax nodded to an assistant who had appeared in the doorway. "But I'm pretty sure it wasn't pleasant." The assistant hurriedly jotted a few notes down on his clipboard. Dr. Pax turned back to Denmark. "Are you hungry today, Denmark?" He spoke soothingly, as though talking to an unhappy child, and Denmark scowled at him.

"Jeg sagde kom til helvede, satan, _(I said go to Hell, bastard,)_" Denmark snapped. Dr. Pax sighed and nodded to the two guards. Denmark yelped and began to struggle when they grabbed him. One of them seized him by the hair, tilting his head back.

"Just relax, Denmark." Dr. Pax removed the cloth from the table to reveal several items. Picking up a thin tube, he approached Denmark.

"Hold dig væk fra mig! _(Stay away from me!)_" Denmark struggled against his captors.

"It's alright." Dr. Pax inserted the tube into Denmark's nostril. "Just relax." He gently forced tube down Denmark's throat as the nation gagged. The guards released Denmark when the tube was down his throat. Denmark fell back against the wall, glaring at Dr. Pax. He struggled to swallow around the tube. Dr. Pax grabbed a bag from the table and hung it off an IV stand brought by the assistant. He attached the feeding tube to the bag and flipped the small switch.

"You may remove it when the bag is empty," Dr. Pax said and the assistant nodded hurriedly. Satisfied, Dr. Pax left the room. Denmark glared at the assistant, wincing every now and again from the tube. The assistant nervously pushed his glasses up his nose, no doubt intimidated.

"I've never met a nation before," the assistant said, looking Denmark up and down. "You don't look very different from a human." If Denmark could have scoffed, he would have. Unfortunately, the action was stopped by the tube down his throat.

.)O(.

South placed the lid back on the pot and sighed, massaging her back. She rested one hand on her stomach as she peeked into the other room where Saxony and Brandenburg were playing.

"What should we call it?" South asked.

Prussia glanced up from reading his book. "Was?"

"The ankle biter," South clarified, rubbing her stomach. "What do you think we should call it?"

"Oh, you mean the triplets," Prussia said. He closed his book and set it aside.

"What do you mean triplets?" South cried desperately. "Weren't twins bad enough?"

"South," Prussia sighed. "I thought you knew you were pregnant with triplets."

"Well, obviously someone forgot to tell me that bit of information." South scowled at her husband. She thought he would have at least told her they were expecting triplets.

"We've known since Minnesota gave you the ultrasound in your first trimester," Prussia pointed out. Minnesota had been more than happy to be her aunt's doctor while she pregnant. The state worked at the Mayo Clinic during her free time. She could do any surgery but she spent a lot of her time in the maternity ward. What many nations didn't know was that Minnesota had taught the Mayo brothers and their father all they had known about medicine. She had later helped to build the Clinic and run it. The staff knew Minnesota as Dr. Jones, only a spare few knew she was the state of Ten Thousand Lakes.

"In case you hadn't noticed," South snapped. "I was a bit busy controlling the twins."

Prussia sighed again. "We'll name the triplets when they're born. That's what we did with Saxony and Brandenburg."

"I may have to bit you." South gave her husband an exasperated look.

"You've overused that threat," Prussia said, picking his book up once more.

"It's not my fault you get so many punishments!" South stormed to the table and placed her hand on Prussia's book, pushing it down.

"What now?" Prussia looked up to South, slightly annoyed.

"I've got three little munchkins kickin' at me," South complained. "Brandenburg refused to eat his breakfast, and my back is downright killin' me." She fell silent, waiting for a reply.

Prussia set his book down to stand and wrap his arms around his wife's waist. "Mir leid, Teufelhund," he said. "Why don't you go lay down while I feed the twins lunch? I can do the cleaning and laundry as well, if you want."

"I guess, if you think you can handle it." South looked slightly doubtful but left the room once Prussia assured her he could do it. Brandenburg wandered into the room not moments later.

"Mama?" Brandenburg asked hopefully.

From the other room Saxony called. "Mutti." Brandenburg scowled over his shoulder at his sister.

"Nein, your mama is sleeping right now." Prussia lifted Brandenburg into his arms. "I'm going to make you lunch."

"Hm." Brandenburg made a face at his father.

"Was?" Prussia gave the German state a quizzical look. "What's that face for?"

"You no cook," Brandenburg said seriously.

"Why not?" Prussia frowned. "I can cook just fine."

"You no cook," Brandenburg repeated. Saxony toddled into the kitchen. She smiled brightly up into her father's face.

"Onkel?" Saxony asked hopefully.

"Nein, you won't be seeing your Uncle Germany for a long while," Prussia sighed. "And don't tell me you're in another one of you phases, Brandenburg? It was bad enough when Minnesota had to live with us for a month just so you would eat." Saxony gave Prussia her best puppy eyes, looking ready to cry while Brandenburg scowled at his father and shoved against his chest.

"Down," Brandenburg demanded.

"No," Saxony snapped back. She always seemed to contradict whatever her brother said.

"Don't go bothering your mama." Prussia lowered Brandenburg to the floor. Brandenburg said nothing but wandered off quickly. Saxony followed her brother, already beginning to order him around. She seemed to believe without her, Brandenburg would fall to pieces.

Prussia sighed then turned to begin making macaroni and cheese and hotdogs.

.)O(.

Germany awoke with a small groan. He was instantly aware of the cold sensation around his wrists and ankles and something covering his ears, blocking out noise. The nation shifted uncomfortably. His hands were jerked back down when he reached up to remove the blockage around his ears. Germany then noticed he was in a sitting position.

"Was?" Germany struggled, jerking at his wrists. His wrists had been cuffed together and attached to his cuffed ankles by a length of chain. Germany writhed in the seat he'd been strapped into, the chains rattling. "Wer hat das getan? _(Who did this?)_" he roared.

"Admiat. _(Stop it.)_" A commanding voice interrupted Germany's struggles.

"Wer ist da? _(Who's there?)_" Germany jerked at the cuffs again, growling when his ankles were jerked too.

"Ego dixi adimat. _(I said stop it.)_" A man sat on a bench in the center of the room. His hands rested on his rifle, its nose pointed at the ground. He watched Germany with a bored expression. "Transgressi sumus paene ibi. _(We're almost there.)_"

"Lassen sie mich! _(Release me!)_" Germany snarled, twisting in his seat. A groan beside him alerted Germany of Romania's waking. The Balkan nation opened his eyes to find himself in a similar state to Germany.

"Ce?" Romania jerked at his wrists, staring at them in shock. He looked around the small room the six nations had been moved to. "Ce sa întâmplat? _(What happened?)_"

"Romania." Germany twisted in his seat to look at Romania better.

"Germany?" Romania glanced at the nation beside him. "What happened?"

"They gassed us," Germany said, glaring at the man with the gun.

"Shut up," the guard snapped.

"So you do speak English," Greece mused. He had woken up sometime between Germany and Romania. He had been seated on the other side of the room beside North Korea and Switzerland. North Korea woke with a groan, yelping when he noticed his predicament.

The man rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. Another man poked his head into the room and told the guard something Latin before leaving. The guard stood and stretched, grinning at the conscious nations.

"Suus tempus ad vestri novus tibi videre domi. _(It's time for you to see your new home.)_" The guard slung his gun over his shoulder and began to check each nation. Upon noticing Switzerland was still unconscious, the guard withdrew a small and unscrewed it to hold it under the nation's nose. Switzerland cough weakly as his eyes flickered open.

"W-Was?" Switzerland's eyes flicked to the guard and he shouted in surprise. The guard snorted and moved on to Netherlands, doing the same thing. Netherlands had a slightly more violent reaction. He lashed out, managing to kick the guard in the shin. The guard cursed as he stumbled back and North Korea barked a laugh. The human glared at North Korea as the rom started to jerk and tilt. He hurriedly sat on the bench, holding on.

"Ceea ce se întâmplă? _(What's happening?)_" Romania looked around the room, beginning to panic. There was a loud thump as the room stopped shaking. The nations were jerked forward and back until the room stilled. Netherlands cursed madly in Dutch as several more men stormed into the room. Switzerland snarled and jerked in his restraints. Germany glared at the men while North Korea trembled, wondering if he should have returned to isolation.

"Eamus. _(Let's go.)_" One last man stepped into the room. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Étiam, Mr. Philips. _(Yes,)_" The men hurriedly unbuckled the nations and removed their ear guards. The nations were dragged to their feet as the back wall slowly lowered. Switzerland growled and struggled against the men holding him. He dropped his eight in an attempt of escape but the men grunted and hoisted Switzerland to his feet, shoving him along. Netherlands struggled as he was dragged forward. North Korea struggled to remain in his seat, not wanting to go with the men. Mr. Philips scowled and strode over, dragging North Korea to his feet by the back of his jacket.

"Ani!" North Korea twisted in the humans group.

"Movere! _(Move!)_" Mr. Philips shoved the Asian nation into the waiting arms of two more men. Germany struggled as he dragged to his feet by two more guards. "Adveho in, movere! _(Come on, move!)_" Mr. Philips bellowed.

The six nations were dragged out into a compound. Several more guards patrolled the high walls and the grounds. There were several small buildings surrounding one large one. It had several floors and stood out =, white against the gray and green of the landscape. Germany gaped at the building, trying to dig his feet into the rocky ground. The guards snarled and dragged Germany forward. The nations were forced to enter the largest building.

Inside the building, the first room resembled a doctor's waiting room. A receptionist sat at a desk. She glanced up from her paperwork at their arrival.

"Salve, Miss Cook." Mr. Philips stopped before the desk. Miss Cook leaned over to the look at the nations before she nodded. Reaching down, she pressed a button under her desk. A pair of doors to her left swung open on silent hinges.

"Gratias tibi. _(Thank you.)_" Mr. Philips nodded and led the group through the doors. Germany twisted in the men's grip, desperate to escape. Romania struggled, trying to keep from being led through the doors.

"Nu!" Romania shouted. The men ignored him as the doors swung shut behind the group.

.)O(.

There was a knock before the French doors opened quietly. A petite woman poked her head into the extravagant office.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur France," the woman said quietly.

"Oui?" France looked up from his paperwork.

"There is someone on the phone for you," the woman said nervously. "I believe it is Monsieur Germany's boss."

"Ah, merci, Charlotte." France set his pen down and took the phone, raising it to his ear. "Bonjour, c'est la France."

"Halo, France," Germany's boss spoke quickly and harshly, almost exactly like the nation himself.

"Whatever Germany said, I did not do it." France examined his fingernails.

"It's not about what Germany said," the human on the other line snapped.

"Then what is it?" France switched the phone to his other ear, propping it on his shoulder.

"I am wondering if you have seen Germany anywhere."

"Non, I have not seen him since the meeting," France sighed. "Pourquoi?"

"Verdammt!" Germanys' boss swore. "Germany never returned from the meeting in America. You are sure you have not seen him?"

"Non," France said.

"How do I know you aren't holding Germany hostage?" The human sounded skeptical.

"Listen to me," France growled. "I have no reason to kidnap Germany. Ever since you _humans_ decided to take control of our lives, we've had little contact with each other."

"You dare talk to me that way?" Germany's boss hissed. "I'm going to have a word with your boss. I'm sure he'd love to hear about how rude you were to me."

"I am over one and a half thousand years old," France hissed back. "I have seen things you would not understand. Do _not_ threaten me."

"This is not over," Germany's boss snapped and the line went dead. France frowned and slammed the phone down. He returned to filling out the tedious paperwork.

.)O(.

A man in a white lab coat gripped North Korea firmly by the chin, turning his head this way and that. Finally, he turned to the woman standing beside him.

"I believe this one has paranoid personality disorder." The nurse nodded and hurriedly jotted notes on her clipboard. The doctor looked back to North Korea. "Most likely from his violent separation from South Korea.

"Yes, Dr. Becket," the nurse said as she finished her notes, looking up for instructions.

Dr. Becket ignored North Korea's nervous squirming as he continued speaking. "Send him to detention level two." The guards nodded and dragged a struggling North Korea out of the room. "We will being medication for him right away." The nurse nodded and jotted the notes down. Dr. Becket continued on to Romania. The Balkan nation squirmed under Dr. Becket's gaze. He jerked against his captors. The human didn't even hesitate.

"Send him straight to detention level two as well," Dr. Becket said. "We'll find some way to deal with his sadistic nature." Romania had a look of shock and offense on his face. He struggled as he was dragged from the room.

Another man was studying Greece, poking at his arm and taking notes. "Send him to detention level one," the man said after a few minutes. "He's hardly a threat to us, the way his economy is working out." He moved to stand before Switzerland who snarled at him, jerking in his chains. "Send this one to detention level three." The guards nodded and Switzerland and Greece were dragged from the room. Netherlands glared at the man as the human stopped before him. The man looked him and up down before turning to the assistant.

"Level three as well," the human said. "Place him in one of the special rooms. Begin him a on a drip."

"Yes, sir." The assistant hurriedly finished her notes as the guards dragged Netherlands out.

Dr. Becket stopped before Germany, looking the nation up and down. "This is Germany?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." The nurse checked her clipboard.

"And how is his health?" The doctor took Germany's chin and turned his head to the side.

"He's just fine, sir." The nurse consulted her clipboard once more. "He shows no sign of illness other than his economy.

"I see," the doctor said and Germany growled, jerking his chin from the doctor's hand. "None of that." Dr. Becket grabbed Germany's chin and forced the nation to look at him. "Send him straight to detention level four."

The nurse's eyes widened in surprise but she responded immediately. "Right away, sir." She signaled to the guards and they hurriedly dragged Germany from the room.

"Nein!" Germany struggled against the humans desperately.

"Taceo, _(Be quiet,)_" one of the guards snapped. They dragged Germany up several flights of stairs before they reached a hallway lined with tall windows, each the length of an entire room. Germany dug his heels into the ground as he was dragged forward, eyeing every window as they passed. Only one room appeared to be occupied by a messy blond nation who was currently examining his hands.

"Denmark?" Germany's eyes widened and he lurched toward the window. "Denmark!"

Denmark's head jerked up and his eyes widened. "Germany?" His jaw dropped in surprise. He stood and tried to step forward, stopping when he was jerked back by the chains.

"Was ist passiert? _(What happened?)_" Germany struggled to remain by the window. Denmark scowled at the guards who were trying to force Germany to move on.

"Sie entführten mich, während ich bei mir zu Hause war, _(They kidnapped me while I was at my house,)_" Denmark said.

The guards jerked Germany forward and shoved him into the cell beside Denmark. Forcing him to sit on a bed, one guard took a card from his belt while the other held Germany still. Germany struggled violently against the men, furious. The first guard held the card before the shackles. There was a beep and they fell from Germany's wrists only to be replaced by ones attached to the wall. The guards repeated the process with his ankles then left, taking the empty chains with the.

"Nein!" Germany struggled against the chains, shouting angrily and swearing the guards up and down in German.

"Don't bother," Denmark called. "They don't listen ta ya."

"Why are they kidnapping us?" Germany called back.

"I don't know, all I know is that they want ta try and tame or something."

"Verdammt." Germany banged his head on the wall.

"I agree," Denmark sighed. "Verdammt."

"Who are they?" Germany asked.

"The humans?" Denmark crossed his arms as best as he could. "They call themselves 'Utopia'."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_They Mayo Clinic was the first not-for-profit hospital in the world. It's also one of the largest and best places to go. It was started by William and Charles Mayo, the Mayo brothers. They studied doctoring under their father William Worrall Mayo. In 1889 the Saint Marys Hospital was opened by Dr. Mayo and the sisters. The actual Mayo hospital was opened in 1919._


	4. Eden

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey everyone.**_

_**First of all, we'd like to say our prayers go out to the families of those killed in Boston on Monday. May they rest in peace.**_

_New rule: I cannot watch a movie while editing, it slows down the process. A lot. _**What were you even watching? **_Argo. _**Ah.**

_**Sorry for the long wait! Life caught up with us and we got busy. **_**We couldn't play until last night.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Eden**

There was a soft click as the door was unlocked and opened. Dr. Pax stood in the doorway flanked by two guards.

"Hello, Germany," Dr. Pax said, stepping into the room. "And how are you feeling today?" Germany refused to answer, clenching his jaw and watching the doctor carefully. The two guards escorting Dr. Pax moved to either side of Germany as Dr. Pax withdrew a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Germany finally spoke. He jerked against the restraining chains at the sight of the needle.

"Ah, you speak English?" Dr. Pax nodded to the guards who each grabbed an arm, restraining Germany further. "None of the other nations do."

Germany struggled wildly against his captors. "Dänemark! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass? _(Denmark! Why didn't you tell me that?)_" he shouted. Dr. Pax frowned in puzzlement at the words as he took Germany's arm and inserted the needle.

"Wie sollte ich wissen, dass Sie nicht so hell? _(How was I to know you aren't that bright?)_" Denmark called back.

"Dummkopf!" Taking a page out of South's book, Germany lunged forward and bit Dr. Pax on the arm. The human cried out in pain and surprise as he pulled back from the nation. The guards pinned the struggling Germany back on the bed.

"Don't hurt him!" Dr. Pax shouted, straightening up and examining Germany's bleeding arm. "Wonderful, he hurt himself." He swiftly withdrew a roll of bandages from his pocket and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

Germany bucked against the guards, snapping at them. "Was tun sie? _(What are they doing?)_"

"Wie soll ich das wissen? _(How should I know?)_" Denmark snapped back. "Ich weiß so viel wie der Arzt mir sagt. _(I know as much as the doctor tells me.)_"

Dr. Pax looked to the guards. "Hanc tollite affligere oportet. _(We must raise the restraints on this one.)_" The men nodded as Dr. Pax straightened up, rubbed his arm, and led the guards out.

Germany panted, wincing and repositioning himself on the bed. "Arschlöcher, was sie denken, sie tun? _(Assholes, why do they think they're doing?)_"

"Sie wollen die Welt zu vereinen. _(They want to unify the world.)_" Denmark leaned forward, staring blankly at the wall.

"Warum? _(Why?)_" Germany asked. He massaged his throbbing lower arm.

"Sie glauben, dass es Frieden zu schaffen, _(They believe it will create peace,)_" Denmark explained. "Es gibt keinen Grund für einen Krieg wenn jeder lebt in einer Nation. _(There's no reason or a war if everyone lives in one nation.)_"

"Das ist lächerlich Logik, _(That is ridiculous logic,)_" Germany snapped. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass up? _(Who thought that up?)_"

"Er nennt sich Herr Nobel, _(He calls himself 'Mr. Nobel,)_" Denmark replied.

"Nobel?" Germany repeated. "Wie der Friedensnobelpreis? _(Like the Nobel Peace Prize?)_"

"Ja," Denmark laughed dryly. "Lustig, nicht wahr? _(Funny, isn't it?)_"

"Ja . . . Ich frage mich, was mit den aderen Nationen, _(I wonder what happened to the other nations,)_" Germany said thoughtfully.

"Warum machst du dir Sorgen? _(Why, why are you worried?)_"

"Ja, bist du nicht? _(aren't you?)_"

"Nein," Denmark sighed. "Sie werden besser behandelt als wir bekommen. _(They're going to get better treatment than us.)_"

"Wie kann man wissen, dass für sicher? _(How can you know that for sure?)_" Germany shook his chains in a vain attempt to escape them.

"Wir sind die oberste Ebene, _(We're on the top level,)_" Denmark said. Germany didn't answer as he yanked and twisted in his chains. "Du solltest besser aufhören, _(You better stop that,)_" Denmark advised him.

"Warum?" Germany asked. He rejoiced when the wall behind him creaked ever so slightly. If he tried hard enough he could escape, release Denmark, and rescue the other nations. They could figure out what to do from there.

There was a sudden slam as the door to Germany's cell flew open. The man standing in the doorway looked irritated with Germany.

"Das ist, warum, _(That's why,)_" Denmark sighed.

"Verotten in der Hölle, _(Rot in Hell,)_" Germany spat at the man who scowled and stepped forward, taking something from his back pocket. The nation glared at the human and struggled in his chains. Casually, the guard pointed a 'gun' at Germany pulled the trigger. Germany shouted in pain as the Taser struck him. His eyes rolled back as he shook with the electricity.

"Warum hast du nicht auf mich hören? _(Why didn't you listen to me?)_" Denmark shook his head in dismay. He heard a thump against the wall. No doubt Germany passed out on the bed. "Dumm, dumm Deutschland. _(Stupid, stupid Germany.)_"

.)O(.

North Korea knelt on the floor of a heavily padded room. After being told he had 'paranoid personality disorder' he had been dragged to the second floor of the building and strapped into a straightjacket.

Fidgeting nervously, North Korea tugged at the sleeves of his confines. They were starting to get claustrophobic. The door opened to reveal a young woman standing the doorway. She smiled gently at the trapped nation.

"Hello, North Korea," the woman said, moving to kneel beside North Korea. "How are you feeling?" She spoke to him as though the nation was a child.

"Babo ga nal gadwo ttaemun-e gongpo-e jillyeo, _(Terrified, because you jerks have locked me up,)_" North Korea snapped as he scooted away from the woman.

"There's no reason to be scared of me," the woman said soothingly. She sat down on the padded floor. "My name is Dr. Psyche." She smiled warmly at North Korea, perhaps hoping it would make him feel better.

"Nan sang-gwan haji anhseubnida. Jeoliga! _(I don't care. Go away!)_" North Korea kicked out angrily at the human. A guard was immediately behind the nation to hold him still.

Dr. Psyche frowned at North Korea. "That is not very nice, North Korea," she said. "I'm trying to help you."

"Ani, nega! _(No you're not!)_" North Korea thrashed against the guard's grip as he continued to try and kick the doctor.

"Come now, North Korea." Psyche stood and knelt beside North Korea again. "There's no need for that." She withdrew a needle from her lab coat, uncapping it.

North Korea froze, his eyes widening at the sight of the need. "Nam! _(South!)_" he suddenly screamed helplessly. The guard grunted as the nation's struggling increased tenfold.

"Just relax, North Korea." The guard managed to hold the nation still as Dr. Psyche injected him with the serum. "This is simply diazepam. It's not going to hurt you, it's going to help you." The doctor recapped the needle, returning it to her pocket.

North Korea's useless struggling slowed down and eventually stopped altogether. The guard gently lay North Korea down and both humans stood to leave the room. Dr. Psyche glanced over hers shoulder sadly before shutting the door after herself. North Korea let his head fall to the floor as he stared at the ceiling.

"Nan nae dongsaeng-eul sipseubnida, _(I want my brother,)_" he whimpered. The medication slowly took effect and the nation relaxed with a small smile.

.)O(.

There was a quit clinking as tea cups were placed back on their saucers. The United Kingdom had been lucky enough to gather for a meeting and even have Ireland over for a visit. Ireland's boss had been reluctant, but eventually he'd agreed. The four brothers had cajoled England into afternoon tea. It had been peaceful so far.

Northern Ireland was clinging to his twin brother, whom he rarely saw now. The older twin was attempting to drink his tea while Scotland talked.

"It's bad enough Angel's boss is being so controlling," Scotland complained. "But now A barely see ma brothers."

"I agree." England rustled his wings restlessly. He hadn't been allowed to fly for several weeks, not even in the secluded mountains. "I wish my boss would have at least let Scotland, Wales, and North stay in the house with me."

Wales sighed and nodded, fanning his wings to release any kinks. "I hate being cooped up all the time."

"Will you let go of me for a second?" Ireland demanded, prying his twin brother off. "I'm going to get sugar, since England didn't set it out." England made a face at Ireland as his older brother left to find the sugar.

Ireland searched through the panty until he finally found an open bag of sugar. Grabbing it, he moved to return to the dining room. Before he could make it out of the kitchen, a pair of arms wrapped around Ireland's arms and chest, crushing his gold wings against another body. Ireland dropped the bag of sugar in surprise and fear. The grains of crystal scattered across the tiles. A hand snaked up to cover his mouth and block any sounds. Ireland flicked his hand and the kitchen faucet flew off the sink with a jet of water that was directed at the man attacking him. The man sputtered and cursed. Something sharp jabbed Ireland's arms and black dots swarmed into his vision. Ireland's struggles slowed and he fell limp. The man laid Ireland on the floor, leaving two guards to care for him.

Several men joined the man and they readied themselves at the kitchen door. There were more waiting at the other three doors to the dining room.

"Deartháir? _(Brother?)_" Northern Ireland called. "Did you find the sugar?" Standing, he moved to search for his brother.

As soon as the winged nation stepped through the doorway, he was grabbed by two men. The guards attempted to quickly subdue the small nation. Fear coursed through Northern Ireland and the ground shook with a fairly large earthquake. Northern Ireland pumped his wings and struggled helplessly against his attackers.

The head guard jerked his head, signaling for the other men to enter the dining room quickly. The humans moved swiftly, descending on the last three unsuspecting brothers. England shouted in surprise and fanned his wings in an attempt to free himself as three guards jumped him. Wales was thrown forward in the attack. His head collided hard with the table and he fell to the ground unconscious, his forehead bleeding.

"Shite!" Scotland held a ball of flames in each hand, smoke streaming from his mouth. He backed away from two guards and into the clutches of three more. Water was dumped on the fiery nation before he was pinned down by five guards. One held his head still while two more forced a mask over his mouth and nose. It released oxygen mixed with a fire suppressant. Scotland coughed and choked on the weakening air as he bucked under the guards.

England's arms were dragged back. He struggled wildly as he felt something cold against his wrists.

"No! Let me go!" Mustering his magic, England sent a shock through his arms and into the men behind him. The humans jerked, releasing England in surprise. Two more quickly seized the nation, something stabbing England in the arm.

"Gah!" England struggled to call up his magic before he collapsed in the men's arms.

Northern Ireland backed out of the kitchen, having escaped his two attackers. Another tremor ran through the earth as he swallowed hard. A half a dozen men surrounded the young nation, watching him carefully.

"Nolite amittee! _(Don't lose him!)_" the head guard barked angrily.

Northern Ireland spun in a circle, trying to find an escape route, but it was useless. The men circled him like a pack of hungry wolves. Adrenaline pulsed through Northern Ireland's body and his stomach twisted. He could feel a large earthquake coming, and it was coming fast. Falling to his knees, Northern Ireland clutched his stomach and whimpered. Something stuck the winged nation in the back, sending a strong shock through his body. The combined fear and Taser caused a massive earthquake to strike the British Isle. It was the largest ever recorded, causing never before seen devastation in the nation.

The entire house shook with the earthquake. Objects fell over, glass shattering at it struck the ground. Northern Ireland collapsed forward on the floor, spent. His eyes flickered as he watched the men surrounding him stumble with the shaking.

Steadying themselves, the men looked around the room. Four winged nations lay unconscious in various states. Wales' forehead was being cared for by a guard. Scotland lay on his stomach, his even breaths fogging to the mask covering his mouth and nose. He, Wales, and England were already showing the effects of the earthquake. Three men carried the unconscious Ireland into the dining room from the kitchen. The head guard began to bark orders and the nations were chained up and carried from the room.

.)O(.

Norway placed his cup down. Staring out the window, he frowned thoughtfully. Denmark had been missing for several days now. He had sent several of his magical friends to search for the 'King of the North'. The sound of fluttering wings turned Norway's head. A small pixie flitted into the room.

"Hello, Påskelilje, did you find anything?" Norway asked the yellow pixie.

"Nej." The pixie shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. I looked very hard, but I couldn't find Denmark."

"There weren't any signs of him?" Norway's frowned deepened. It was unusual for Denmark to be this secluded.

"His house was messy, more so than it usually is." The pixie shrugged. "And I found England's foreign friend while I was searching for clues." A black dog with shining red eyes stepped out of the shadows, his tail low.

"Pothos?" Norway held a hand out to the grim. "What are you doing here?

Pothos trotted forward to press in cold nose into Norway's hand. His coal-red eyes flicked up to meet Norway's. An image of England and his brothers flashed before the nation's eyes. The grim had the ability to cause people to see things. It was how he communicated with the nations.

"Yes, that is England." Norway nodded. "Has something happened?"

Pothos sat back on his haunches, keeping eye contact with Norway. Another image appeared: the British Isle shaken by an earthquake. Entire towns had been flattened and even the landscapes had been changed by it. It was devastation as Norway had never seen before.

"An earthquake? In England?" Norway cocked his head, wondering. "Does this have something to do with bror's disappearance?" Pothos nodded his head grimly and Norway turned to Påskelilje quickly. "I want you to go to Iceland's house."

"Okay." The pixie turned and fluttered out the window. Pothos watcher her, whimpering. He usually enjoyed terrorizing the small creatures, but not today.

"It's going to be okay." Norway scratched the grim behind the ears. "We'll find England."

Pothos sighed to himself. Life on Earth was different than life on Globe.

.)O(.

England woke to find himself laid out on a medical table, his wings carefully folded under him. Several guards and men in white lab coats surrounded him. He could see his four brothers laying on other tables around him.

Shifting uncomfortably, England tried to sit up. A guard immediately reached out and pushed England back down. A doctor looked down at the panting nation, frowning.

"Level two, I'd say," the doctor commented. "His three older brothers are most definitely level three."

"And the youngest?" a guard asked. A part of England's mind wondered what the humans could be talking about. Mostly he was just focused on the pain wracking through his body. It was like someone had taken a jackhammer and pounded all over his body.

"Level one," the doctor said. An assistant nodded and took notes quickly. "He shouldn't be any trouble to us."

"W-What?" England coughed heavily. The reaction sent waves of extreme pain through his body. The guard who had pushed him down, hoisted England off the table and to his feet. The nation was dragged from the room and down the hallway. England gasped with every step, flinching in pain. It was like he was walking on a board of nails with their points up.

The guard stopped at a door and forced England in before him. England was seized before he could do anything. His arms were forced through stiff sleeves which were pulled back and strapped behind his back. The guard left quickly, locking the door behind himself.

England stood in the center of the room for a short moment, waiting for the pain to stop. Finally, he sank to the floor and curled up in the fetal position. His aching wings hung limp on the floor.

'_Why do I hurt?'_ England wondered. Something must have struck his land, a storm of some sort.

A clicking noise reached the nation's ears and the door opened to a woman who smiled down at England. "Hello, England," she said. "My name is Dr. Psyche." England didn't respond, drawing his aching wing up to hide his face from the doctor. "Now, now, England." Dr. Psyche knelt beside the nation. "I can help with the pain if you want." She gently rested a hand on England's shoulder.

England drew a sharp breath at the touch. "Who are you?" he gasped out. "Why did you kidnap my brothers and me?"

"I am Dr. Psyche." The human withdrew a syringe. "I work for Utopia. We don't want to hurt you." Gently, she injected England with the painkiller.

England whimpered in pain but didn't move his wing. "You already have," he said. "You are probably what caused all my pain."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Psyche rubbed comforting circles in England's back.

"I have only ever felt this pain once before, and it was caused by my younger brother." England curled in tighter on himself. "He only causes those kind of earthquakes when he is frightened."

"We don't mean to hurt you, England," Dr. Psyche sighed and leaned against the wall. "All I want to do is talk with you."

"About what?" England tried to sit up, wincing slightly with the movements.

"Your brothers," Dr. Psyche said in a soothing tone.

"What about them?" England finally managed to sit up, pulling his wings in a way so he shielded everything from view.

"Why are you so attached to them?" Dr. Psyche cocked his head. "They have caused you pain before, yet you cling to them."

"They hurt me, yes. But I've forgiven them and they've accepted me as their brother. Scotland was the one who initiated their . . . cold attitudes toward me." England shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think you understand me, England. Most people would push others away when they cause them pain," Dr. Psyche explained. "You created an empire for yourself. I think this proves something."

"What?" England spared a glare over his shoulder. "That I'm not 'most people'?"

"That you have a problem," Dr. Psyche replied.

"What!" England whirled around, fanning his great wings. The tips of the snowy feathers brushed against the padded walls.

"You feel the constant need to surround yourself with people," Dr. Psyche reasoned, unfazed by England's reactions. "You're scared of being alone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," England said in a shaky voice. He stood slowly, his face darkening. Dr. Psyche could see the great empire England had once been in the nation's eyes. The doctor stood quickly as a guard entered the room. He grabbed England by the shoulders, holding him back.

"You're scared of being alone," Dr. Psyche pressed. "So you surround yourself with other nations. No matter how much pain they've caused you."

"Stop making up lies!" England lunged forward, pumping his furiously. The guard wrapped an arm around England's waist, holding the struggling nation steady while he injected him with a sedative.

Dr. Psyche sighed in defeat. "We will talk later." She turned and left the room.

"I should bloody think not!" England roared. His struggles slowly ceased and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

.)O(.

Northern Ireland had woken up to find himself laying on a bed. His wrists and ankles had been bound in leather straps connected to the bed.

The Celtic nation whimpered, twisting in the unyielding straps. "Deartháir!"

"Northern Ireland?" Greece's voice drifted through the vent.

"G-Greece?" Northern Ireland stilled, his voice wavered with the word.

"Naí," Greece replied. "Are you alright?"

"Uimh, I think I killed my brothers," Northern Ireland sniffled. His thoughts were for Scotland, Wales, and England. He must have caused an earthquake of massive proportions.

"Hm," Greece sounded thoughtful. "Tell him the joke you told me," he finally said.

"W-What?" Northern Ireland asked. Was someone else near him and Greece?

A young female voice drifted through the vent. "Two blondes walk into a bar, the third one ducks." Her accent was thick, a bit like Poland's and Austria's.

Northern Ireland was silent for a moment, gaping at the ceiling in confusion. "_What_?" he finally asked.

"Two blondes walk into a bar, the third one ducks," the female repeated. Judging by her voice, she sounded the same age as Liechtenstein.

"I don't know! I just want to go back and not have caused that earthquake. Then England, Scotland, and Wales would probably still be alive!" Northern Ireland wailed.

"I don't think it's working," the young female said to Greece.

"I agree, Czech," Greece sighed. "Northern Ireland, I want you to take a deep breath and calm down."

"But I killed my brothers! You kill Cyprus and try to calm down!" Northern Ireland cried.

"Who is that? Who are his brothers?" Czech asked curiously. She had lived her rather short life on Utopia's base, almost never having seen the outside world.

"That is Northern Ireland, he was formed before you," Greece explained. "His older brothers are Scotland, England, and Wales. They're on the island in Northern Ireland I told you about." Greece had taken it upon himself school Czech on the world.

"Oh, so he's part of the . . . the United Palace?" Czech asked.

"The United Palace?" Greece cocked his head thoughtfully. "No, he is part of the United Kingdom."

"Darn it, I thought I had it that time," Czech sighed and Northern Ireland sniffled helplessly. "Are you _sure_ you killed your brothers?"

Northern Ireland froze, thinking hard. "N-No," he finally said.

"Then you probably didn't," Czech said. "I'm sure you would have felt their deaths . . . and I think you would be dead too. You're on the same island, right?"

"No," Northern Ireland corrected.

"What? But aren't you part of the United Kingdom?" Czech asked.

"Yes, but Ireland and I are on a different island. It's too confusing to explain," Northern Ireland sighed.

"Where are you located, Czech?" Greece quizzed the young nation.

"Um . . . is that a trick question?" Czech asked in an innocent voice.

Greece sighed in defeat. "Your brothers should be fine, Northern Ireland."

"I know! I'm down by that crazy nation who has all those poisonous animals . . . Austria," Czech said.

"Czech, no. Just . . . no." Greece wished Czech could see his exasperated expression.

"What?" Czech asked.

"Y-You think they're still alive?" Northern Ireland asked hopefully.

"I think I'm by that cold nation. Denland's little brother who doesn't like to call him 'big brother'." Czech sounded hopeful as she spoke.

"No!" Greece practically howled. "Would somebody help me?"

"Wait. She's Czech? As, in the Czech Republic?" Northern Ireland shifted uncomfortably in the restraints.

"Yes," Greece huffed. "Czech, you are located between Austria, Poland, Germany, and your older brother, Slovakia. In Europe, not Oceania or by any ocean at all."

"Well I knew I was beside Big Brother," Czech said. "He was the first face I saw. He was so nice when he found me, but he kind of looked shocked. We were together for two days before Utopia attacked Big Brother's house and kidnapped us. I see Big Brother occasionally, when he attempts to escape and rescue me. He never gives up hope."

"Slovakia? So two of you were born when Czechoslovakia died?" Northern Ireland asked.

"No, Big Brother told me he was Czechoslovakia," Czech explained. "But he became Slovakia when I was formed. Big Brother gave up some of his land so I could survive"

"So it's like Korea and North Korea, when Korea gave land to his brother" Northern Ireland thought. "And Ireland gave land to me."

"Yes, Korea gave up land for his brother, though not willingly," Greece lectured.

"You're not going to go into philosophical mode, are you?" Northern Ireland asked seriously.

"What's 'phili mode'?" Czech asked curiously.

"It's where Greece suddenly starts spewing out a bunch of crap."

". . . Oh."

"There are many nations who give up land," Greece said. "America gave up land for South. Prussia helped to form Germany. China allowed Hong Kong, Macau, and Taiwan-"

"And so on and so on," Northern Ireland interrupted the nation. "Basically it's a bunch of boring history."

"Uh huh." Czech nodded, not entirely understanding what she heard.

"Some form other nations," Greece continued, ignoring Northern Ireland completely. "Denmark, England, and France are a few examples. There are many more. Of course, some nations destroy other nations."

"That's terrible! Why would someone do that?" Czech asked in a voice that showed her lack of understanding for the customs of the nations.

"I have no idea." Greece shrugged. "Many nations form empires to become stronger."

"Are you done yet?" Northern Ireland demanded.

"Now these empires can begin wars, or even last a hundred years. Turkey himself lasted for a very long time."

"He sure talks a lot," Czech commented.

"Yeah, and he doesn't stop for a long time," Northern Ireland groaned.

"In fact, it can take a very large war to end an empire," Greece continued. "World War Two ended England's."

"Greece! Stop poisoning the children's minds or I'll feed you hemlock!" Northern Ireland shouted.

"Socrates was executed with hemlock," Greece noted. "He was one of my greatest philosophers."

"Do you want to go the same way as him?" Northern Ireland asked.

"No, that would be very painful. Why do you ask?"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Czech is a very young nation who's lived her entire life in Utopia, She only knew her overprotective older brother, Slovakia._

**A 10.0 earthquake has never happened before, but it's still dangerous. The worst we've ever seen was a 9.0-9.9, and even those are rare.**

_The fall of the British Empire began with America and ended with Hong Kong._

**Socrates was executed with the poison "hemlock" for poising the minds of the youth.**


	5. Elysian Fields

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia . . . **__no, seriously, _**we're running out of ways to say this.**

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! **_**Sorry for the long wait, but I was too tired to play the other day. **_We promise to try to stick to our regular schedule from now on._

**Alright, apparently quite a few people like this story,**_ so we're just going to keep going! It's not like we have lives anyway. _**You might not . . . **_Oh, please. Don't start making things up now!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

_BE GONE, SNOW! THOU ARE NOT WANTED! IT'S FREAKING APRIL!_

* * *

**Elysian Fields**

South grumbled tiredly as she scooped the last pancake of the frying pan. Prussia feeding the children and doing the chores had given his wife the chance to take a nap. But today was a new day, and she was tired again. Saxony sat in her chair, waiting patiently for her mother to finish with breakfast. Brandenburg had refused to leave his warm bed, which meant Prussia had to drag his son out of bed.

"If you don't get out of bed your schwester will eat all the food," Prussia warned his son as he dragged the bed sheets back.

"No!" Brandenburg cried, attempting to tug the sheets back. He rolled onto his stomach and babbled in baby talk, not quite over that stage of growing up. America had warned Prussia it could take a few months to a year and a half for a state to stop babbling like a baby.

"Stop being un-awesome," Prussia said. He hoisted Brandenburg off the bed and onto his hip. "It's breakfast time."

"No!" Brandenburg rested his chin on Prussia's shoulder, content to sleep there. The little tyke could sleep anywhere he wanted to when he put his mind to it.

When the father and son arrived in the kitchen they found breakfast set on the table and Saxony at the window. The small state resembled her beloved Uncle Germany in many ways, mainly by her constant serious face. Brandenburg blew a wet raspberry at his sister who, in turn, turned around and wrinkled her nose at him.

"Not awesome, Brandy," Prussia said, lowering Brandenburg into a chair. "You need to be nice to your schwester. Saxony, come to the table for breakfast."

"Yes, Vati," Saxony said obediently. She climbed into her chair and smirked at Brandenburg. Her brother scowled at his sister and stuck his tongue out.

"Brandenburg, knock that off or I'll wash your mouth out with vinegar," Prussia scolded as he served the states their breakfast.

Brandenburg ducked his head and muttered. "Ja, Vati."

Placing a plate before each child, Prussia straightened up. He spotted his wife who was leaning forward to peek out a window. Her blue eyes swept across the backyard warily.

"What is it, Teufelhund?" Prussia moved to his wife's side.

"I thought I saw something," South said, straightening up. Brandenburg looked up from his pancakes.

"Dog."

Ignoring his son's word, Prussia frowned. He took his turn in scanning the backyard. Nothing looked out of place, but that didn't ease his worries. He had learned to trust his wife's instincts. Especially after a cougar had attacked Brandenburg while the small state had been in the forest. South watched as her husband moved to the front door and scanned the front yard as well.

"I know this feelin'," South stated. "This is the feelin' before a fight."

"Ja, I feel it too. I want you to stay with the children at all times. Escape when you get the chance." Prussia returned to the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, he stood on it and removed a ceiling tile. He grabbed his old sword and shield from the ceiling before jumping off the chair. He'd hidden his weapons up there so his children wouldn't accidently find them. South strode to the table and hoisted Brandenburg into her arms, motioning for Saxony to come to her side. The older twin hopped off her chair and hurried to her mother.

"What happen?" Brandenburg asked, confused. His vati had dragged him out of bed for breakfast, and now he was being taken away from it.

"Nothin', darlin'." South stroked her son's hair soothingly. "It's goin' to be alright."

"Ja, everything will be awesome." Prussia strapped his shield to his arm and shifted his grip on his sword. "If only Spain and France were here," he muttered. With his friends at his side, no one would be able to attack them.

There was a loud bang as the front door flew open, colliding with the wall and leaving a large dent. Several men stood in the doorway. Each human was dressed in black armor and face masks, a rifle in their hands.

Prussia took a protective stance before his family. He was the spitting image of the Teutonic Order, only lacking the white uniform and cape. "Run when you can," he hissed over his shoulder.

"Comprime eos, _(Restrain them,)_" the leader of the humans ordered. The men moved as one, flooding into the kitchen. Prussia was quickly surrounded by half a dozen humans, cutting him off from his family. They stood clear of his sword, their rifles ready. Prussia lunged forward and swung, successfully striking to men across the head. He brought the handle of his sword down on another man's head and swept his leg under another. All four men hit the ground hard. Prussia continued with his frenzied attack, a blur to the humans.

"Capiendae eum! _(Capture him!)_" the leader snapped. Prussia was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved to the floor. His word and shield were snatched from him and tossed away. Prussia heard Saxony's screech when a man grabbed her. The small state thrashed as South slammed a fist between the attacker's eyes. Prussia leapt to his feet, throwing the two men off his back in the process. Lunging forward, he scooped Saxony from the floor and shoved her into South's arms.

"Run!" Prussia gave South a shove toward the open back door "I'll catch up to you."

"Liar." South scowled but turned and raced for the door.

His attention directed elsewhere, Prussia was unable to stop the humans as they dragged his arms back.

"Maybe, maybe not." Prussia slammed his head back into one of his captor's face. The man yelped and released Prussia. A second man practically tackled Prussia to the floor, managing to handcuff the ex-nation.

"Nein!" Prussia writhed under the man, jerking at his locked arms.

"Prussia!" South struggled against the two men holding her. Two more each held a twin. Brandenburg was crying as Saxony screeched and pounded her little fists against her captor.

"South!" Prussia bucked in an attempt to throw the man off his back. "Verdammt!"

One of the men standing before Prussia withdrew a syringe from his pocket, removing the safety cap.

"Nein!" Prussia managed to finally throw the man off, struggling to his knees.

Two more humans grabbed the ex-nation by the shoulders, holding him in place. The guard approached Prussia and stepped behind him.

"Etiamnum tene illum, _(Hold him still,)_" the guard snapped at his partners. Prussia struggled useleslly against the humans, his eyes glued helplessly on his family. A guard handcuffed South as she struggled against him, screeching like a banshee. The guard behind Prussia quickly injected him with the serum. Prussia flinched before his eyes slowly drooped and he fell forward.

"Prussia, don't you dare pass out on me!" South struggled until she felt a prick in her arm. "No, you can't do this," she mumbled as she slumped forward.

'_South!'_ America voice echoed through his twin sister's mind.

'_North.'_ South's eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

.)O(.

Luxemburg frowned as he watched his older sister. The female nation's boss, in a panic, had sent for France, who always seemed to know how to cure Belgium's problems if Switzerland wasn't there. The reason for it? Belgium had been crying uncontrollably when she'd found Switzerland was missing. Luxemburg had proved to be no help to his older sister.

"Why would he do this?" Belgium wailed. "What did I do wrong?"

Luxemburg was rescued from answering the question by the French doors swinging open. France sashayed into the room with as much elegance as he could muster in the situation.

"Belgique!" France said. "I came as quickly as I could."

"France!" Belgium launched herself at the male nation and hugged him tightly around the middle. "Switzerland is gone!"

"Quoi? _(What?)_" France wrapped his arm around Belgium, stroking her hair comfortingly. "Quand? _(When?)_"

"A few days ago," Belgium sniffled. "He never returned from the meeting. He told me he would call me as soon as he returned home." The bosses had been more than cruel to their nations, going so far as to separate the married couples. It didn't matter to the humans how much the nations complained, they remained firm on their decision. Prussia and South had been an exception since they were no longer nations.

"That is strange, I got a call from Germany's boss recently asking if I had kidnapped Germany," France mused.

A loud banging made the three nations jump. Angry shouts in Spanish could be heard as people argued in the hall. The doors flew open to reveal a furious Mexico. Her boss appeared at her shoulder, looking angrier than his nation.

"Mexico?" Luxemburg asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Would any of you bastardos care to tell me where my husband his?" Mexico fumed. Her boss scowled at her. He had been extremely strict on his rules of no communication whatsoever with Netherlands.

"Netherlands has gone missing as well?" France released Belgium from the hug but wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Sí, I was hoping one of you could tell me where he is." Mexico crossed her arm. "Who else has gone missing?"

"Switzerland," Belgium wailed. "He's left me!" Luxemburg covered his ears with a grimace.

"Pobrecita! _(Poor thing!)_" Mexico's angry demeanor dropped and she moved forward to hug Belgium. "You're too good for that bastardo anyway." She stroked Belgium's hair soothingly.

France pulled his arm away from Belgium. "Hold on, Mexique, we don't even know if Switzerland has . . . left Belgium," he said. "Who else could he go to?"

"Ukraine, Taiwan, Vietnam," Mexico listed off with a scowl. "Or perhaps he has decided one of the hijo de puta's daughters would be better than Belgium."

The doors opened before France could respond. Liechtenstein stood in the doorway, her hands clasped before her and tears in her eyes. Mexico's boss blinked down at her before moving aside.

"Liechtenstein?" Luxemburg uncovered his ears. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Big Brother has gone missing," Liechtenstein whimpered. "He never returned from the meeting. I had to leave Alaska without him when didn't show up for the flight."

"You see," France said.

"I do." Mexico's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He has run off with Alaska. She is much too young for him, not even a hundred years old yet."

"Non! Something must have happened to Switzerland, Netherlands, and Germany."

"You mean the muscle-headed donkey is lost as well?" Luxemburg asked. The doors flew open and Luxemburg groaned. Norway stood in the doorway, his hands thrown out from having just thrown the doors open. A black dog stood directly behind Norway, his ears back and tail low.

"Bonjour, Norway," France said in a bored voice. "You are here about Denmark disappearing, non?"

"Ja," Norway replied. "I sent my pixie out, but she found nothing." Pothos whimpered, nudging at Norway's knee with his nose. The nation reached down to scratch the grim behind the ear. "England and his brothers have gone missing as well."

"That would explain the call I received earlier." France's face darkened.

"What call?" Mexico glared suspiciously at France as he pulled away from Belgium."

"A massive earthquake struck the British Isle a day ago," France explained. "The scientists estimate it to be a ten on the Richter scale. England's boss was killed when Buckingham Palace collapsed."

"Killed?" Belgium gasped. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Norway? You know . . . magic better than us. What could have caused this?" France asked. "There has never been such a large earthquake in England's history."

"I'm not sure." Norway scratched the back of his head. "It would take a large amount of magic to do something like that."

"Northern Ireland causes earthquakes when he's frightened," Liechtenstein piped up, remembering the day she and her friends when to the mansion.

"I don't think Norway could do that," Luxemburg muttered. "He's not that big."

Everyone's attention was drawn to Norway as his cell phone started to ring. The ringtone was 'I'm Proud to be an American'. It was America's emergency number.

Norway was quick to flip the phone open. "Hallo?"

"Far!" America sounded desperate.

"America?" Norway blinked in surprise at the tone. He'd never heard his son that sad before. "What's wrong?"

"I was minding my own business," America said. Norway could hear his son's boss shouting behind America. "When I got the feeling that South was in trouble. So I . . . WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'LL TALK TO MY FAR ALL I WANT!"

"America," Norway said smoothly. "Don't talk to your boss like that."

"Beklager, far," America apologized. There was a thud and his boss shouted. "Chill, I'm holding you down not killing you. Anyway, I caught a glimpse of Prussia, Saxony, and Brandenburg being by these men in black before South blacked out. I think she's been kidnapped. _Shut up_!" The last line was directed at the shouting human.

"America," Norway snapped. "Let your boss go, now!"

"Fine." There was a shuffling and the sound of the phone swapping hands. "Hey!"

"I did not authorize permission for you to make any phone calls," America's boss could be heard on the other line.

"It was important!" America protested.

"An ex-nation who nearly killed you it _not_ first priority," the boss said. Norway heard a furious roar, a shout of fear, and the line went dead.

"What is it?" France asked nervously. He had only heard the frightening shout.

Norway closed his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. "South and her family have gone missing," he said. "America believes they may have been kidnapped."

"At least the puta is out of the way." Mexico crossed her arms. "Does that mean Neth might have been kidnapped too?"

"It's possible." Norway frowned. "Perhaps they are the same ones who took Denmark.

"And Germany." France rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And Big Brother," Liechtenstein added.

Several beeps filled the room as each nation received a text message. France was the first to open it, announcing the message to the others.

"Wonderful, America attacked his boss and nearly cost him his life," France said. "He's been locked away to protect anyone else from harm. Apparently we are to refrain from trying to contact him."

Norway sighed heavily. "I should have known his attitude would get America into trouble."

"I believe he would have snapped eventually, especially since Morocco has been sent back to her home." France shrugged. "He is suffering from isolation, just like the rest of us."

"Can we focus on the current problem at hand?" Mexico huffed, crossing her arms.

"We have twelve nations and two states missing," Norway clarified.

"Yes, and what do we plan on doing about it?" Mexico asked haughtily.

"We need to find proof," Norway sighed. "We can't just go and say someone is kidnapping nations. It would cause a massive panic."

Instead of the doors swinging open and hitting the walls once more, a single door creaked open and Korea poked his head. The Asian nation looked rather distressed.

"My brother has gone missing, da-ze."

Belgium looked at Korea before breaking into tears again. Luxemburg threw his hands into the air.

"Not again!"

.)O(.

Prussia jerked away to find himself in a cell strapped to a bed. His wrists and ankles had been bound tightly with Velcro straps. Thicker straps had been belted across his knees, waist, and bare chest, his shirt having been removed. Several sensory pads had been taped to the ex-nation, the wires running to beeping monitors. His arm had been pricked with an IV.

"Was?" Prussia struggled weakly against the restraints. "Who did this? Show your un-awesome selves!"

"Our lovely hosts did this," Denmark drawled through the vents.

"Was? Who?" Prussia twisted a wrist experimentally.

"Bruder?" Germany called, straightening up on his cot.

"West?" Prussia froze at the sound of his younger brother's voice. When had Germany been captured?

"Ja." Germany leaned against the wall and sighed, wincing as his body protested against the movement. He'd been sore ever since the guard had tased him.

"Where are we?" Prussia demanded as he resumed his futile struggling.

"We are in an unknown location, held captive by a group calling themselves 'Utopia'," Germany explained.

"Utopia?" Prussia repeated. "What do they want?"

"They want us under their control," Denmark interrupted the brothers. "Why do you think they call themselves 'Utopia'?"

"To try and sound as awesome as me," Prussia snorted. He winced when the Velcro hurt his wrist. "What's with these wires?"

"What wires?" Germany asked.

"They have me hooked up with a bunch of wires," Prussia clarified, though not very much. Denmark was silent. A sign, Germany had quickly learned, that meant he knew something.

"Denmark," Germany barked.

"Ja, Germany?" Denmark asked softly. He knew what was coming.

"What do you know that we don't?" Germany asked suspiciously.

Denmark sighed deeply and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "They want to unite you two," he said.

"Was?" Germany turned his head to at least face Denmark's direction. "What do you mean _unite_?"

"They believe that because Prussia is still alive you two have not yet united fully," Denmark explained. "They want to complete the unification."

"_Was_?" Prussia roared. "That's the stupid idea I have ever heard."

Germany stared at the far wall with wide eyes. "That can't be possible. Prussia would die."

"That's their plan," Denmark sighed. "They plan to collect all the nations they can. They have North Korea, all they need is South Korea now."

"They have Teufelhund," Prussia breathed. "If they catch America, she's dead."

"There's one more thing," Denmark muttered.

"What?" Germany tensed for more bad news.

"They believe states make nations weak," Denmark said. "That they split them up too much. They want to unify any that has a state."

"Or fifty," Germany said at the same time Prussia roared in fury. Prussia bucked against his restraints, desperate to escape. He was _not_ going to let anyone kill his children or wife. A strap creaked ominously, on the verge of snapping free. The ex-nation writhes furiously against the Velcro and leather.

The cell door opened and two guards strode into the room. With them was a man in a white lab coat.

"Good evening, Prussia," the doctor said, consulting his clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"Verrotten in der Hölle!" Prussia yanked at the weakening strap furiously.

The man sighed and withdrew a syringe, quickly inject Prussia's arm. "This is just going to help you relax," he said. "We're just trying to learn a bit more about you."

"Nein!" Prussia's struggles slowed until he was gasping on the bed.

The doctor reached down to check Prussia's pulse. "My name is Dr. Pax. I'm curious, do you ever dream of death?" Prussia gave the doctor a look that clearly said he was crazy. "Do you ever feel tired at times?" Dr. Pax pressed. "Or perhaps you feel useless in this world. I would understand that, seeing as you are no longer a nation."

Prussia's frowned deepened. "Bist du verrückt? _(Are you crazy?)_" he asked.

"Ja, das sind sie, _(Yes, they are,)_" Denmark called through the vent.

"Seeing as you have no duty on Earth," Dr. Pax mused. "I don't quite understand what you're still doing here."

Prussia opened his mouth to answer but Germany spoke first. "The Federal Republic of Germany still recognizes Prussia today." Prussia smirked at the doctor.

"But the rest of the world does not," Dr. Pax pointed out. "We also have the Confederate States of America to deal with. Why is it a female and not a male? Better yet, why is it so tame? It has nothing but a bloody history."

"_Es _ist eine _sie_, _(__**It**__ is a __**she**__,)_" Prussia snarled.

Dr. Pax's eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, Prussia, but I don't understand German."

"Dann bist du ein trottel, _(Then you're an idiot,)_" Prussia snapped and Germany laughed.

Dr. Pax sighed heavily and turned to leave. "They're still trying to figure out where to place it."

"Sie! Sie! _(She!)_" Prussia shouted at the human.

"They don't know if it is violent or not." Dr. Pax frowned. "It has such a bloody history yet acts far calmer now."

"I may not be able to escape," Prussia finally spoke English. "But you will have to face the wrath of America, and that is not fun."

"America will not be able to stop us." Dr. Pax glanced over his shoulder. "We will create world peace. You will all learn to accept it, sooner or later." With that, the human left the cell with the guards, the door shutting and locking.

"They're going to kill my Teufelhund," Prussia croaked.

"Bruder, mir leid," Germany apologized.

"America better get here soon."

.)O(.

China finished putting the last plate from lunch away and straightened up. Once again his spine ached with the need to be cracked, or at least massaged. Closing the cupboard door with his foot, China sighed and massaged his back.

"I am far too old for this," he moaned. "If it weren't for Iceland I would retire and hide way somewhere peaceful, aru." He didn't hear the click as the door to his back was shut behind a stranger, nor the padded footsteps across the carpeting.

"I wish my stupid boss would let me see Hong Kong, Macau, and Indonesia," China huffed to himself. "I am tired of being all alone in this house again, aru." He turned around to return to his room for a nap when he collided with someone's chest. The man was taller and more muscular than the nation. He scowled down at China.

"Salve, _(Hello,)_" the man said in a gruff voice.

"Duìbùqǐ? _(I beg your pardon?)_" China backed away from the man and collided with someone else. This person was equally as tall and muscular as the first. The human crossed his arms and looked China up and down critically.

"Filium quoque et filiam si est hoc? _(Is this one a boy or a girl?)_" the second man asked.

The first man shrugged. "Dixit masculum est scriptor profano. _(It's profile says male.)_"

"Nǐ shì shuí? _(Who are you?)_" China demanded tensing for a fight. His spin twinged a bit.

"Omittamus capto iustum et iam eo. _(Stop talking and just grab him already.)_" A third man appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed with his partners. The two guards glanced at their leader before turning back to China. The first man wrapped his muscled arms around the old nation quickly.

"Gah!" China writhes in the human's grip. Twisting gracefully, he slipped out of the humans arms. He danced away until his back was to the wall. "Nǐ shì shuí?" he demanded again.

The three men approached China cautiously. "Ne eum elabitur, _(Don't let him get away,)_" the leader snapped. The other two humans rolled their eyes but took up positions on either side of China.

China eyed the men carefully before he fell into a quick handspring and shoved off the floor, kicking the man to his left in the chest. Landing on his feet, he swung a foot in a good solid kick at the center man's head. The man grunted as he fell to the floor. The unharmed man suddenly reached out and seized China's ponytail.

"Aiyah!" China's hands flew to the man's wrists. "Fàngshǒu! _(Let go!)_"

The man dragged China back, wrapping his arms around the nation's upper torso and arms. "Captus sum vobis. _(I have caught you.)_" The man smirked.

"Fàngshǒu! Fàngshǒu!" China writhed in the man's grip. His struggles were abruptly stopped when his spine screamed in pain. China froze with a gasp, wincing.

"Quid? _(What?)_" The man looked down at China. "Puto aliquid iniuriam cum eo. _(I think something's wrong with it.)_"

"Ita quoque se recipere donec. _(Yes, well, he can wait until we get back.)_" The leader stood, rubbing his head. He glared hatefully at the Asian nation.

There was prick as something pierced China's neck. The nation tensed momentarily before relaxing, his eyes slipping closed.

"Ibi ibimus. _(There we go.)_" The human lowered China to the floor and handcuffed the nation's wrists behind his back. He grinned up at his companions. "Sicut infantem dormiens. _(Sleeping like a baby.)_"

* * *

A/N: **This is ridiculous! **_It's officially winter! We're not supposed to get more snow! _**Oh well, **_welcome to Minnesota! Hell frozen over._

_There have been plenty of earthquakes on the British Isle, but none have ever been a 10.0. Of course, no one has ever seen a 10.0 earthquake before._

**England's boss is not the queen and America's boss is not Obama. We use different bosses. **_We find it's easier to paly then. _**So don't worry, the queen didn't die.**

_We all know about the Korea brothers, America and South, Prussia and Germany, and all the other twin nations. There was originally one, not two._

**Gee, **_we can't really think of anything to say for the history part. __**Oh well!**_

_MARCO?_


	6. Erewhon

Disclaimer: _We. _**Don't. **_Own. __**Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! **__Long time no see. _**No, seriously. What has it been? **_A month. At least. __**We're really sorry about that. Life got in the way and we had to deal with finals and moving back home from college. **__Now we're dealing with jobs. And today I found out I got a second job. Yay. (Please note the sarcasm.)_

**Here's our next chapter. **_We hope to have another chapter tomorrow. _**We'll update when we can. **_Otherwise you'll hear from us through "Post From Readers". __**Check it out if you haven't yet!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Erewhon**

Turkey sighed as he finished signing the last sheet of paper. Dropping the pen on the desk, he leaned back and stretched his sore arms. His eyes flicked to the door before he silently opened a desk drawer and withdrew a newspaper. He studied the writing closely, sounding out the strange language to slowly translate it.

"Greece's economy has risen by a euro," Turkey sighed. "If the brat's boss would let me help out more . . ." The younger nation's economy had been slowly recovering before it had suddenly fallen apart. That had happened when the bosses had decided to separate the nations. Now Greece was suffering again.

"Bay Türkiye, özür dilerim. _(Excuse me, Mr. Turkey.)_" A young woman poked her head into the office. Turkey glanced up briefly. "There is someone here to see you." The nation sighed deeply. It was probably some government official.

"Very well, send them in," Turkey said. He stuffed the newspaper back into the drawer and shut it. His personal secretary ushered in a strange man. He was dressed in an exquisite suit. His hair had been cropped short and styled simply yet looking very important.

"Greetings, Sadiq," the man said as he examined the room.

"Hello," Turkey replied in a threatening tone. He didn't recognize the man and there was something he didn't like about him. The nation felt like a deer in the crosshairs. "How can I help ya today?" Turkey asked professionally.

"I thought your office would be more . . ." The man searched for the right word. "Elegant. It's so simple. One wouldn't think you were a very important, ambassador." He gave Turkey a sly look.

"I try not ta show off fer people," Turkey said dryly. "I learned ta stop that a long time ago."

"Hm." The man studied Turkey's books with disinterest.

"Ya haven't introduced yerself yet." Turkey leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He watched the man carefully, wondering if he should call security.

"I am Mr. Nobel." Turkey snorted and the man quirked an eyebrow. "Is there something funny about my name?" Mr. Nobel asked.

"It sounds like the Nobel Peace Prize," Turkey said with a laugh.

"Yes, it does," Mr. Nobel said with a smug smile. "Tell me, Sadiq, what do you know about history?" He perched himself on the corner of Turkey's desk. Turkey barked a laugh, doubling over as he tried to control himself.

"I don't think ya want ta go there," Turkey finally wheezed.

"And why would that be?" Mr. Nobel's eyebrow quirked higher.

"Ya'll never be able ta beat me when it comes ta knowin' history." Turkey straightened up and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll simply be repeating what you know," Mr. Nobel sighed. "Nearly three hundred million years ago these continents never existed."

"What does that have ta do with me?" Turkey leaned back and crossed his arms again.

"You see, Sadiq, there was no violence in those years," Mr. Nobel explained.

"There weren't any humans either," Turkey pointed out. "As far as I can remember, there was nothin' but lizards sunnin' themselves on rocks." Mr. Nobel sighed irritably.

"What I am saying is simple," Mr. Nobel pressed on. "If there was one nation there would be no need for wars."

"What are ya sayin'?" Turkey uncrossed his arms and leaned forward in a threatening manner. Mr. Nobel ignored the danger signs.

"What I'm saying is we need to get rid of these nations." Turkey rose quickly. His chair banged against the wall behind him. Mr. Nobel rose as well, his hands clasped behind him.

"What the hell does this have ta do with me?" Turkey bellowed. "Yer mad!"

"It has everything to do with you," Mr. Nobel said smoothly. He quickly pulled his arm before him, aiming a gun at Turkey.

"Do ya really think that's goin' ta do anythin' ta me?" Turkey snarled.

"I imagine not," Mr. Nobel said as he fired the gun. A small dart struck Turkey in the shoulder. The Balkan nation grunted as he tore the small weapon out of his shoulder with a curse. "It's not mean to hurt you, Turkey," Mr. Nobel said.

Turkey fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. "How the hell do ya know me?" he gasped as darkness swarmed over his eyes. Mr. Nobel leaned forward with a smile.

"I know everything about you, Turkey, and much, much more." Turkey collapsed to the floor as sleep finally took him.

.)O(.

Switzerland heard yet another thud as someone threw their weight into a door. Whoever it was collapsed to the ground, scrambled to their feet, and backed up for another try.

"Whoever is making that noise, stop it," Switzerland shouted. "I can't concentrate." He glared at his cell door.

"You rotten varmints!" South's shrieks echoed through the hallway. "You let me out before I tear this buildin' down! I'll kill y'all." She ran her shoulder into the door once more, screaming insults as she did so.

"South?" Switzerland blinked in surprise. "I thought you and Prussia were in America's Blue Smokey Mountains with the twins."

"Give me back my children!" South howled loudly, slamming into the door again.

"Who the hell is making all that noise?" Netherlands grumbled in the cell beside Switzerland. He rolled over on his own cot. It was made of smooth plastic and screwed into the wall. The Dutch nation had previously managed to damage the sideboard of the bed, sharpening the edge. The bed had been replaced in the middle of the night while Netherlands had been sleeping.

"It's South," Switzerland called. "But I don't think she heard me."

"What is South doing here?" Netherlands sat up. "I thought she was with Prussia in America."

"She was." Switzerland looked toward South's' cell. "I guess they were caught. Do you think they have America too?"

"I don't know." Netherlands shrugged, thought Switzerland couldn't see him. "What's she doing?"

"Trying to break out, I think," Switzerland said.

"It won't work," a strange voice called. It was masculine with a deep tenor tone. "I've been trying for over twenty years to break out of this prison." Switzerland jumped in surprise, his head colliding with the wall behind him.

"Who said that?" Netherlands swung his legs over the bed and leaned forward. He recognized the voice from somewhere.

"You don't recognize me, rit'?" the voice asked harshly. Netherlands thought he heard metal on metal.

"I feel like I've met you before?" Netherlands frowned in concentration. "I've heard your voice." He and Switzerland heard a low chuckle. Switzerland rubbed his head, thinking. After several seconds, a memory of Liechtenstein talking with a male nation popped into his head and he snapped his fingers.

"Czechoslovakia!"

"Czechoslovakia." Netherlands brightened up slightly. "Is that really you? Poland's been looking for you."

"Poľsko môže ísť zomrieť v diere, _(Poland can go die in a hole,)_" 'Czechoslovakia' snapped. "And I am no longer Czechoslovakia. It's just Slovakia now."

"Slovakia," Switzerland repeated. "Then there must be the Czech Republic, right?"

"Go near her and I will turn you inside out," Slovakia growled.

"So you really did split up," Netherlands mused. "I would have thought you'd hate her."

"You wouldn't understand," Slovakia sneered. "Hlupák. _(Idiot.)_"

Netherlands blinked and was silent for a moment before responding. "Ezel."

Switzerland was about to snap at both nations when he heard South collide with the door again. "Confederate States of America!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He ignored the small _chink_ he heard.

"What?" South finally stopped running into the door, breathing heavily as she leaned on it.

"You cannot be running into the door like that," Switzerland said. "You're pregnant with triplets."

"I don't care," South hissed. "They have Saxony and Brandenburg!" Footsteps could be heard echoing through the hallway. The sound of metal on metal increased and there was another _chink_. Whatever Slovakia was doing, he was faster.

"Suus fuerit oppugnare ostium usque intulerunt eam adipiscing identidem, _(It's been attacking the door repeatedly ever since we brought it in,)_" a voice said as two men approached South's door. The other man sighed.

"Suus debitae pro exterminium mox usquam, _(It's due for extermination anyway,)_" the second man said "Sed debemus ne se noceat. _(But we shouldn't let it hurt itself anymore.)_" The two speakers stopped outside the door and Switzerland tensed. He jumped when a loud slam echoed through the hall as a door was thrown open.

"Daj mi moju sestru, somára. _(Give me my sister.)_" Slovakia charged down the hall at the two men. Two metal clips fell to the floor behind him.

"Quid?" the first man shouted. "Adepto custodia descendit hic! _(Get a guard down here!)_" Together, the men tackled Slovakia to the ground and struggled to pin him down. A guard approached the struggling group with heavy footsteps.

"Nie!" Slovakia bucked in the doctors' grips. He shouted furiously when the guard reached down to sedate him. "Nie! Nie! NIE!" The nation kicked the guard's arm. "You are not stopping me this time!" The two doctors struggled with Slovakia as the guard jabbed the nation and injected him with serum. Slovakia's struggled slowly ceased. He collapsed to the floor, his head lolling sideways.

"Modestissimum altera, _(Sedate the other one,)_" the second doctor ordered. South screeched as her door was opened and she was seized. She thrashed in the guard's grip. The human ignored her, swiftly injecting the serum. The ex-nation fell silent as she slumped forward.

"South!" Switzerland clambered to his feet and pounded on the door. There was no way he was letting anything happen to his sister-in-law.

"Informare nos bulla gradu postulo ut temperare haec. _(Inform the boss we need to restrain this level.)_" The second doctor hit a button on the wall and vents opened in each cell. There was a hiss as gas was released into the small rooms.

Netherlands fell to the floor with a loud thud. Switzerland stumbled to a corner just in time, collapsing to the floor. He breathed in the tight corner so as to not inhale any gas. He was able to remain slightly conscious as he heard the men walk away.

'_Liechtenstein,'_ Switzerland blinked sleepily. _'Please be okay.'_

.)O(.

France sat at a large desk covered in official looking documents. They ranged from English, to Dutch, to German. Mexico. Liechtenstein, Luxemburg, Belgium, Norway, and Korea sat in various chairs around the table. They had remained together, despite several calls from their bosses.

The doors to the room burst open and Bulgaria rushed into the room. He stopped before France, leaning forward to support himself on his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Belgarie," France said, straightening up. "What did Turquie say?"

"Turkey wasn't there," Bulgaria wheezed. Liechtenstein and Belgium shared worried looks.

"¿Qué?" Mexico frowned. "Where was the bastardo?"

"I don't know." Bulgaria shook his head. "But I found something on his desk." He offered a manila folder to France who took it. Opening it, the western European nation leafed through the papers. His eyes widened as he read the words.

"Well?" Norway asked impatiently. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest.

France set the folder down on the table and steepled his fingers. "Turquie . . ." he began. "Plans to invade Greece. He intends to take back what was once his."

Bulgaria gulped loudly and paled. "You don't mean he wants to restart his old empire, do you?" he asked nervously.

"Who knows?" France tapped the folder. Pothos appeared at the nation's shoulder and sniffed it interestedly. "Turquie's first plan of action was to reintroduce the drachma instead of the euro to the Greece's economy. This would make Greece a useful nation once more."

"Do you think he planned to use Greece to make money?" Norway said thoughtfully. "I mean, sure the drachma would help. But Greece is still nothing more than a tourist nation."

"Turquie's plan is rather complex," France said. "He intends to reintroduce the drachma then restart importing from Greece. He is going to force other nations to import from Greece too. This would most likely form him an excellent addition to an empire." Pothos stopped sniffing the folder and sent Norway a look that could only say 'idiots'.

Norway quirked an eyebrow. "You really think Turkey is going to try and take over Greece?" he asked.

France shrugged. "Why else would Turquie try to 'help' Greece?"

"Maybe he was just being nice," Liechtenstein offered. Korea sat quietly, staring at his hands.

"I do not think so, Liechtenstein," France said. "Angleterre increased his imports with his American colonies to gain more control." Mexico crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well that bastardo told him what for," she snapped. "England shouldn't have been so stupid about keeping control."

"What are we supposed to do?" Bulgaria asked worriedly. "Turkey plans to invade Greece, but both of them are missing. The United Kingdom and Ireland have disappeared and their economy is falling apart." He slowly trailed off. France bit his lip, a sure sign he was planning something.

"What are you thinking about, France?" Norway asked. He reached down to scratch Pothos' ears. The grim leaned into the hand, his tail thumping happily.

France sighed. "We all know what happens when a nation's government collapses," he said. "Angleterre and his brothers have lost their boss, and their country is falling into turmoil. Irlande is being dragged into the mess as well. I have formulated a plan to help Angleterre and his brothers, but it is rather risky."

"What do you mean 'rather risky'?" Norway leaned forward in his seat.

"My boss has already approved the plan." France straightened his tie nervously. "I plan to rescue Angleterre and his brothers by forming the French Colony of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the French Colony of Ireland." He pursed his lips, waiting for a response.

Luxemburg's jaw dropped and Belgium stared at France in horror. Bulgaria and Norway had been shocked into silence. Mexico's eyebrows shot up and Liechtenstein's eyes widened. Korea didn't look up from his hands. Suddenly, he stood and left the room, seeming too stressed for the situation. France bowed his head. He knew he was going to get this reaction.

"I told you it was risky," France said. "I only want to save Angleterre, keep him from dying. But my boss seems to think I wish to form the French Empire once more."

"You idioot!" Luxemburg jumped to his feet. "You don't just invade other nations anymore! It hasn't happened in years."

"Since World War Three," Mexico muttered under her breath. She sent Norway a glare.

"What would you have me do, Luxembourg?" France snapped. "Let him die? What do you think would happen if Angleterre, Irlande, Écosse, Pays de Galles, et Irlande du Nord died?"

"You can do something else," Norway interrupted. "You could send them aide or money."

"How long would the aid and money last?" France asked. "They have no government. The counties will fall into chaos and kill themselves off. Right now four nations are most likely in comas."

"A utopia never succeeds," Mexico commented. "Without a government, they will fall."

"Exactement." France waved to Mexico, relived for the support. "The 'invasion', as you call it, has already begun."

"It what?" Belgium shrieked, leaping to her feet. "I refuse to stay here if you are going to be invading nations!" She whirled around to leave the room.

"Belgique." France stood up quickly. "We do not know what is happening here. None of us should leave this room until we do. I have no doubt in my mind our bosses would separate us immediately."

"I will not stay here!" Belgium wrenched the doors opened.

"Belgium," Liechtenstein cried out. "Please don't go. I'm scared."

Belgium glanced back at her sister-in-law and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I cannot stay here when France is taking over other nations."

"There was a time when you did not hesitate to run into my arms," France said lowly.

Belgium whirled around to glare at France. "Kalm aan! _(Be quiet!)_"

"Belgique, you are not leaving this room." Storming up to the female nation, France slammed the door shut.

Belgium planted her hands on her hips and glared up at France. "And why not?" she demanded.

"I will not allow it." France leaned down to whisper in the female nation's hear. "I am your last defense against something like Gaul. I will not let you out of my sight."

Belgium stiffed and her glare deepened. "Do not forget the wars I have fought in," she hissed.

"I have not." France seized Belgium by the wrist and shoved her toward her seat. "None of us are leaving this rom until we know what is going on."

"Ow!" Norway ripped his arm out of Pothos' mouth and glared down at the grim who had bit him. "What was that for?" An image of a laughing Korea flashed past Norway's eyes. Pothos cocked his head as if to ask where the nation was. "France." Norway whirled around to look at the nation.

"Quoi?" France crossed his arms.

"Where's Korea?" Norway asked quickly.

France's arms fell to his sides and he let his head fall forward. "Zut."

.)O(.

China awoke with what should have been a groan. Something plastic clogged his throat yet still allowed him to breathe. It must have been a tube of some sort. The next thing China noted was the fact he was lying on his stomach on a table, strapped down by leather. Cool air brushed against the ancient nation's bare back.

Wriggling helplessly, China made inaudible sounds against the blockage in his mouth. The last thing he remembered was strangers in his house attacking him.

"I think it's woken up." White fabric appeared in the corner of China's eye. "We can begin now."

China frowned and tried to speak again. He jerked against the straps restraining him, wincing when his back protested.

"What are we doing today?" a new voice asked. "I haven't been called in for a while."

"We're going to be cutting this one open, Dr. Randall," the first voice answered.

They _what_? China's eyes widened and he trashes against his bonds, screaming against the object in his mouth.

"Begin sedating him," Dr. Randall ordered. The orderly nodded and switched a button as the doctor prepared for the surgery. Anesthesia hissed through the object and into China's lungs. Black dots swarmed over the ancient nation's eyes and he fell limp on the surgical table.

.)O(.

As he wandered down the hall, Korea spotted a familiar short nation staring out the window. The very properly dressed nation turned around, jumping in surprise when she saw Korea.

"Korea?" Indonesia asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hyeongje has gone missing, da-ze," Korea said.

"China has gone missing as well," Indonesia said. She held her arms open for a hug, tears filling her eyes. "I do not know what to do."

Korea fell into the hug helplessly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why are so many nations disappearing, da-ze?" he whimpered.

"I don't know." Indonesia rested her cheek on Korea's head. "I think something bad is happening."

"Korea? Indonesia?" Taiwan wandered up to the friends, looking between them. "You know about Teacher then?" she asked.

"Yes, we do," Indonesia said softly. "North Korea has disappeared as well."

Taiwan bit her lip nervously. "Teacher's government is starting to fail him," she said. "Communism is going to collapse soon. I'm worried about Teacher. What if he's lying in a hospital somewhere in a coma and everyone thinks he's Yao Wang?"

Korea drew back from Indonesia, wringing his hands. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We will remain calm, Korea-kun." Japan, Hong Kong, and Vietnam approached the group. "We all escaped from our bosses and have gathered for an Asian meeting."

"Are you all okay?" Indonesia asked worriedly. "No one has hurt you at all?"

"Không, we got here just fine." Vietnam crossed her arms. "My boss was not pleased I wanted to leave to see my siblings. So I punched him."

"Vietnam!" Indonesia shrieked in surprise, causing the other nations to jump in surprise. "You cannot just hit your boss!"

"Why not?" Vietnam asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "America did."

"How did you get away from your boss?" Taiwan asked Indonesia curiously.

"I, ah . . ." Indonesia flushed. "I reminded him of all the affairs he's had." Taiwan and Vietnam laughed while Korea smiled. Hong Kong stood with his back to the group, staring out the window.

"Then we are all free of our bosses." Japan glanced around the group. "Good. We need to talk about China-san."

"What about aniki, da-ze?" Korea asked nervously after his sisters had stopped laughing.

"His government is going to fall soon," Japan said. He clasped his hands behind his back. "England-san's has already fallen but no one can find him. We need to find a way to help China-san."

"How?" Vietnam asked.

Japan bit his lip nervously. "I am not sure yet," he said. "But I will think of something."

"Has anyone noticed something?" Indonesia asked, slowly looking around the room.

"Shénme?" Hong Kong asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"The embassy is normally very noisy," Indonesia noted. "It has become rather quiet, almost silent. As if we are the only ones in here."

Japan stiffened. His eyes darted around the room suspiciously. "Where is everyone?"

Taiwan and Vietnam glanced around quickly. Hong Kong backed away toward the door. He'd had enough of constantly getting into trouble. Just once he wanted a year where hell didn't break loose.

There was a sudden shatter of glass and something struck Hong Kong in the neck. Hong Kong shrieked at the stinging sensation. Grappling at his neck, his hand came away with a small dart. His eyes widened and he looked to his siblings and friend.

Japan took a step toward his younger brother. "Hong Kong-kun, are you alright?"

"I-I . . ." Hong Kong dropped to the floor unconscious. The others nations were still for a moment before Taiwan shrieked.

"We have to get out of here!" She and Vietnam darted for opposite doors. They were struck by darts as more glass shattered. Indonesia shrieked and grabbed Korea, who had frozen, dragging them both to the ground. They were both hit by darts within seconds of each other.

Japan, katana at the ready, sliced a dart aimed for him. He backed away until he collided with something that was most certainly not a wall. Japan whirled around, his weapon ready for battle. The stranger seized Japan in a crushing hug so tight the nation had to drop his sword.

"Watashi o kaihō shite kudasai! _(Release me!)_" Japan struggled against the man but it was in vain. There was a stinging sensation in Japan's shoulder and the man released him. The Asian nation slumped to the floor. He watched the man bend over him as his eyes flickered shut.

.)O(.

China groaned as he woke up once more. There was nothing in his throat this time. But he was lying on a bed, his wrist and ankles locked in shackles. A small amount of pain ran up the nation's back when he moved his head.

"Shénme? Shì shénme huí shì ne? _(What's going on?)_" China struggled weakly against the restraints.

"Don't bother." Denmark's voice filled the room. "They're locked pretty securely. Heck, Germany's strapped to a chair now. He gets a feeding tube for every meal."

"Shut up, Denmark!" Germany shouted furiously. Prussia cackled a forced laugh.

China turned his head toward Denmark. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Why am I still alive, aru?"

"Because they don't feel like killing you?" Denmark offered. "I heard them talking to the guards as they were leaving."

"What did they say, aru?" China shifted nervously on his bed.

"They said they had worked on your synovial joints and muscled." Denmark leaned against the wall as he spoke. "They were talking about replacing the cartilage between your bones and strengthening your muscles."

"What! I did not want that, aru." China jerked at his shackles furiously.

"I might add something else," Denmark said.

"What, aru?" China snapped.

"Your government has been overthrown," Denmark said coolly, sounding like Norway.

All was silent before Denmark heard a _thump_.

"China?" Denmark leaned forward slightly before falling back against the wall and shrugging, closing his eyes. "I guess he couldn't take it."

China had fainted.

* * *

A/N: _**Alright, important information first.**_

_Prussia, Switzerland, Germany, and Austria are brothers. (By our calculations). They are cousins to Netherlands, Luxemburg, and Belgium who are cousins to France. Japan, Korea, North Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and China are not blood siblings but they still call each other brothers and sisters. Indonesia is just their friend. We won't allow sibling marriage. But we'll go with cousin marriage (Belgium and Switzerland). We figure cousins don't mean anything to a nation. America and Canada are considered the Scandinavians sons (not brothers) because they are on a completely different land mass. The same thing with England and Oceania._

**Usually the country isn't affected when the personification is hurt. But when it's extreme (China's back problems being a part of his government's issues) then it can affect it.**

**Nations have a tendency to pass out when they hear strange news about their government or the sorts.**

_I wanted Thailand to be part of this story. Apparently "he has a freaking elephant" isn't a good enough reason. But "Australia is hot" gets him out of trouble. I don't get Castor's logic._

_**Onto other information!**_

_Thailand has an elephant. _**Gee, thanks, Pollux. We really needed to know that.**

**The Blue Smokey Mountains are called so because it looks like there's a blue smoke over the trees when they exchange gas. **_Tee hee. You said gas. _**Pollux!**

"_Bat out of Hell" comes from the last airplane that took off from a carrier during World War Two. It sucked a man into the engine, spat him back out, and took off in a matter of seconds. The man survived, don't worry._

_Slovak doesn't like other nations, especially Poland. He's foul-tempered because he was split up and no one went looking for him when he went missing. While he split into separate countries, Poland reformed into himself once more. After three (or four) times. Slovak is very protective of Czech._

**Maybe it's time to retire? **_Nah, we've still got four more stories to go. And that's not including drabbles or Post From Readers!_


	7. Garden of Eden

Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia._ **And neither do I. **_**So . . . we don't own Hetalia. Bummer.**_

A/N: _**Hey,everyone!**_

_**This chapter's rather short. **_**And we're really sorry about that. **_But give me a break. I was in a car accident this morning. _**Right, and I had to work the next day. **_I'm fine, thanks for asking. _**Pollux! **_What? Maybe a few of our readers were crying "oh no! Is Pollux alright?" _**You're weird. **_Shut up. I took the day off work to edit this for you and this is what you have to say. _**It took you all day! **_I was tired and didn't have the energy to do much. Give me a freaking break! You get rear-ended and see if you want to edit a chapter. _**I think I'll pass.**

_I really am fine, in case anyone is wondering. I was rear-ended by a man who didn't have a license at all. His mother is being fined for letting him drive and he's being fined for reckless driving. I'm not at fault for the accident since I was only turning into a parking lot. The car's in the shop, covered by insurance. Other than a sore neck, I'm fine._

**The moral of the story? **_Wear your seatbelt. Mine probably saved me from head injuries._

_**On that happy not . . . Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Garden of Eden**

Japan grunted as he was shoved out of the elevator by the guards. They had reached the top floor of the rather large building. Long windows lined both walls of the white hall. Short hallways branched off from the hall, leading to a door behind the window.

"Sawaranaide, _(Do not touch me,)_" Japan snapped, jerking away from the guard. He yanked at his cuffs once more but they held fast and dug into his wrists.

"Quiescatis, _(Be quiet,)_" the guard snarled. He forced Japan forward again. Japan dug his heels into the ground uselessly and shouted at the guard.

"Sawaranaide!"

"Japan, aru?" a familiar voice called out. Japan froze at the sound. He turned toward the source.

"China-san?" He spotted China behind a window. The older nation was chained to a bed, his head turned toward Japan. Japan lunged toward the window. The guard growled as he seized Japan's arm in a strong grip and dragged him along. The second guard followed the human and nation. Japan was dragged into a room with only a bed in it. He was forced to sit on the bed by the guards.

" Nō!" Japan kicked out at the guard.

"Japan, aru!" China called out helplessly. He writhed in his shackles, wishing he could help his younger brother.

"Frigebit! _(Sit still.)_" The first guard grabbed Japan's wrists and the second one unlocked the handcuffs. Japan lashed out at the humans the moment he was free.

"Watashi o kaihō shite kudasai! _(Release me!)_"

The first guard growled in annoyance. He forced shackles onto Japan's wrists. The second guard locked Japan's ankles in chains. Finished, they straightened up and left the room, taking the handcuffs with them. Japan jerked at the handcuffs, growling when they didn't break.

"Japan," China called. "Are you alright, aru?"

"Hai, I am fine." Japan gave up in breaking the chains and fell back against the wall. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I do not know," China said. "Denmark should now, aru."

"Denmark-san is here?" Japan perked up slightly.

"Hej, Japan," Denmark said dully, as though he was sick and tired of being held captive.

"If Denmark-san is here, is anyone else?" Japan wondered aloud.

"I do not know, aru," China said with a sigh.

"Prussia and I are here," Germany called. "And so is Switzerland, North Korea, Netherlands, Greece, and Romania."

"South is here with Brandenburg and Saxony," Prussia spoke up.

"Korea-kun, Taiwan-chan, Vietnam-chan, Hong Kong-kun, and Indonesia-san were captured with me," Japan said. "I thought I saw Turkey-san on the way up here."

"Indonesia was captured, aru?" China asked, distressed.

"Hai." Japan nodded slowly.

"I wonder which level they'll be on," Denmark mused.

"What do you mean by 'level'?" Japan asked. He picked at his shackles, already bored of being a prisoner.

"We're locked up depending on how dangerous we are," Denmark explained. "Ya were pretty bad during World War Two. Probably why yer locked up in this level."

Japan flushed at the memory. "I regret my actions."

"No one is blaming you," China said consolingly. "We need to forget the past and focus on the present. Like how to get out of here, aru."

"Get the hell of me!" a voice bellowed. There was a loud thud and Japan jumped as something collided with his window. "Kahretsin!" There was a bellow like an angry bull and the new nation charged two guards.

"Please calm down, Turkey," Dr. Pax's voice echoed down the hallway. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Turkey-san!" Japan lurched forward, but he was stopped by the shackles.

"Japan?" There was another thud as Turkey was pinned against Japan's window. He grunted a curse in Turkish and slammed his elbow into someone's nose. He backed away from the window and was preparing to charge Dr. Pax when thousands of volts of electricity shot through his body. Turkey howled, his body convulsing until he eventually collapsed.

"Oh dear," Dr. Pax sighed. "I guess this one will be like the German."

.)O(.

Iceland jerked awake at the sound of a deep, rumbling voice. He faintly remembered falling asleep in Norway's arms as the older nation assured him everything was going to be alright. Iceland glanced up into Sweden's stern face. The taller nation was holding him in his arms like a child. Turning his head, Iceland spotted Norway and Finland crouched on the ground. The fox-nation blinked in confusion at the sight of trees and bushes around him. When had they moved into a forest? They hadn't been this far south.

"Norgeur?" Iceland asked, and Norway held a finger to his lips to shush his little brother.

Footsteps passed the four nations' hiding place. Latin was shouted as a human wandered away from the Nordic nations.

"Flytt, _(Move,)_" Norway hissed, and Sweden rose from his crouched position. He stumbled away from the bushes, all the while still carrying Iceland in his arms. Finland and Norway followed quickly and silently. They continued a few yards until Sweden stopped and settled down on the floor of a cave.

"What happening, Norway?" Iceland demanded in a frantic but low voice. Norway sighed and turned to his younger brother.

"Finland was staying with Sweden for the night," he explained. "To celebrate their wedding anniversary, or something." Finland sputtered, attempting to argue with the statement, but Norway ignored him. "They were attacked by some me. Because they weren't expecting Sve to be, well, Sve, they were overpowered by my dear elder brother."

"What does this have to do with me?" Iceland demanded as he drew his coat closer to him. "It's below freezing out here!"

"Sweden and Finland fled from their home nearly a week ago," Norway said. "They struggled to get to my house and warn me. They got there just as we were going to be attacked. I had come to take you with me back to France's meeting."

"Why didn't I wake up?" Iceland asked curiously. Really, he didn't want to know.

"I dropped you out the window," Norway said bluntly. He hurriedly clamped a hand over Iceland's mouth when his younger brother began to shriek in fury. "Sweden caught you, and you're still in one piece," he reasoned. Iceland gave him a dirty look.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Finland asked worriedly. Voices could be heard not a few meters away.

"I have an idea," Norway said calmly, removing his hand from Iceland's mouth. "But you might not be happy about it."

"Why wouldn't I be happy about it?" Iceland demanded. Norway didn't answer. Instead he placed a hand on the smaller nation's head. The island nation inwardly struggled as his skin began to itch unbearably. He screwed his eyes shut tightly and whimpered at the pain. It was several seconds before Iceland opened his eyes at Finland's gasp. The small nation looked up into three faces standing feet above him. His ears flattened against his head and he lowered it, growling a quiet warning.

"Norway," Finland gasped. "What did you do?"

"I turned him into a fox," Norway stated.

"But why?" Finland asked, distressed. He looked as though he wanted to pick Iceland up and cuddle him. Iceland dearly hoped he didn't. "You already did it once before, why did you have to do it again?"

"Because." Norway stood and stretched his arms. "He's going to need it."

"What for?" Finland demanded. "We could have kept him warm enough without turning him back into a fox!"

"For this," Norway said simply.

Finland gasped as he fell forward, wriggling in pain. Sweden rose quickly to help Finland but he collapsed as well. The usually stoic nation glared at Norway who was silent as he changed. Iceland attempted to huddle under a rock as hand and feet turned into paws and tail sprouted. Eventually, three gold-furred wolves stood before the small fox.

The largest wolf, unmistakably Sweden, snapped at the mid-sized wolf, who must have been Norway. Norway bristled and leapt forward, sinking his teeth into Sweden's scruff. Finland whined, his tail tucked between his legs as he watched the tussle.

"Aliquid est contingat super hic, _(Something is happening over there,)_" a voice called. Sweden and Norway froze as the man drew nearer. They shared a glance, seeming to come to a truce.

Sweden slunk out of the cave as Norway and Finland stood at the mouth. Norway glanced back at Iceland, as if to urge his brother forward. Iceland hurried to the wolf's side and set beside him, white fur ruffled by the cold wind of the arctic. A men stepped out of the trees. He blinked at the sight of the fox and wolves.

"Suus 'iustus quidam lupos, _(It's just some wolves,)_" the man called over his shoulder. A twig snapped and suddenly Sweden leapt out of the bushes snarling. The man yelped and stumbled back, obviously not used to seeing such a large wolf.

Iceland crouched low, his muscles ready to spring into action. When Sweden turned tail and fled the man, Norway, Finland, and Iceland followed him quickly. The four Nordic nations began their long trek thought the Northern Mountains of Norway.

.)O(.

China was staring at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do to kill boredom, when the door opened quietly and soft footsteps entered his room. Turning his head, the ancient nation spotted a short woman with her dark hair tied loosely in a ponytail, much like his own.

"What do you want, aru?" China asked in a bored tone.

"I am Dr. Psyche," the woman said pleasantly. "I don't normally work on this level, but they told me you might be needing some help."

"Why would I need help?" China turned back to glare at the ceiling.

"Changing from communism to democracy can shock anyone," Dr. Psyche pointed out. "Even you were surprised, or so I am told." China didn't respond but he muttered harsh Chinese under his breath. "Nǐ wèishéme yīdìng yào xǐhuan nǐ de xíngwéi dōu shì yīgè liǎng suì de suǒyǒu de shíjiān? _(Why must you act like you are a two year old all the time?)_" Dr. Psyche sighed.

China blinked in surprise at the words and looked back to the woman. "_Shénme_?"

"Nǐ qù lóng? _(Are you going deaf as well?)_" Dr. Psyche asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nǐ shuō zhōngguó huà ma? _(You speak Chinese?)_" China asked in disbelief. He didn't think any of the people in Utopia spoke anything but English and Latin.

"Enough of this." Dr. Psyche straightened up, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "How are you feeling today?"

China's face hardened and he looked back to the ceiling. "Do not pretend to be a psychiatrist, aru," he said.

"But I am a psychiatrist." Dr. Psyche quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think differently?"

"I assumed you were one of the doctors who 'cut me open', aru." China frowned at the memory. He'd been slightly sore immediately after the surgery. And he didn't appreciate the infringement on his rights.

"No," Dr. Psyche said flatly. "I do not have a license to do surgery on a nation."

China muttered to himself before falling silent. An idea bloomed and he finally spoke. "I am scared, aru."

"What are you scared of?" Dr. Psyche settled herself on the edge of the bed, folding her hands in her lap.

Small tears formed in China's eyes as he continued to speak. "My government has fallen," he said. "I do not know what is going to happen. America has been threatening war on me with his brother for a very long time, aru."

"But you do have a government." Dr. Psyche clasped one of China's hands in her own. "A democracy has risen and is helping your nation."

"I never wanted to be a democratic nation, aru," China nearly whimpered.

"Why not?" Dr. Psyche asked soothingly.

"My nation will flourish and become a superpower and America might . . . I am lost," China said. "I do not know what other pìhuà to feed you, aru."

"You what?" Dr. Psyche jerked her hands back. "I should smack you!"

"Do you really think I am traumatized by a new government?" China snapped. "Yes, I am. But this is something I have to get over by myself. I cannot have people trying to help me. Especially not someone like you, aru."

"What makes you think I'm not trying to help you?" Dr. Psyche stood quickly, glaring at China.

"I do not need your help." China turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "Ménggǔ, _(Mongolia,)_ aru."

Dr. Psyche froze, staring at China in horror. "What did you just call me?" she asked in hushed voice.

"Ménggǔ," China repeated with a quirked eyebrow.

"I am not Mongolia," Dr. Psyche snapped. "Stop calling me that."

"But you are, aru," China pointed out.

"No, I am not," Dr. Psyche hissed.

"I can feel it," China said. "In my bones. You are a nation, aru."

"You cannot feel nations," Dr. Psyche scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest. China rolled his head to stare at the wall and in a certain nation's direction.

"Denmark, aru?" he called.

"I can feel it," Denmark called back.

"Shut up!" Dr. Psyche shrieked, throwing her hands into the air. She stormed to the door and tore open. A glare was sent over her shoulder at China. "Never call me that again. Do you know how dangerous it is to do something like that?"

"So you admit it, aru?" China asked.

"No!" Dr. Psyche left the room, slamming the door behind herself.

"Wow, she's moody," Denmark noted.

"Hai," Japan agreed.

"I've seen worse," Prussia commented.

.)O(.

France sat before several gathered nations. His original group, minus Norway, was seated directly beside him. Estonia and Latvia had joined them but Lithuania's boss had refused to allow his presence. Poland had refused to come if 'Liet' wasn't going. Italy and Romano had been able to make it but Spain had had to apologize, his boss screaming in the background. With how the world was going, he wasn't allowed to make it.

France scanned the crowd and sighed in relief when he spotted Canada. The young nation looked lost without his older brother. Deciding to start the meeting, France stood, and the whole room fell silent. It was rather unnerving.

"Has anyone seen the Asian nations?" France asked immediately. A few nations bit their lips while others shook their heads.

"I heard they went to the Asian Embassy," New Zealand finally piped up. He glanced around the room for his older brother, slumping his shoulders when he didn't spot Australia.

"What about the Nordic nations?" France scanned the room once more. Norway should have been back by now. "Norvège said he needed to get Islande."

"They were in Northern Norway when I last spoke to Finland," Estonia spoke up. "He called me in a hurry when he and Sweden were attacked at Sweden's house. They were heading to Norway's to warn him."

"He was attacked?" Italy asked fearfully.

"Will we ever get a break?" Romano dropped his head onto the table. His fingers had been interlaced with his fiancée's.

"The Nordics, Asian, most of the Germans, Celtics, and a few other European nations are missing," France mused "This is rather strange, non? Who would want to kidnap so many of us?"

"Someone who wants to hurt us?" New Zealand offered. "Isn't that who always kidnaps us?"

"Jah, New Zealand's right." Estonia nodded. "Who could that be, though?"

A few nations jumped as an osprey flitted through an open window. It circled the room once before landing on Greenland's arm. She and Canada looked down at the bird in confusion as it began to rapidly clack its beak. Canada blinked and leaned forward. Kumajirou glanced up from his bickering with Smokey.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going, stupid?" Smokey snapped. He reared on his hind legs and nipped Kumajirou in the butt.

"Hey! Butts are off limits!" Kumajirou whirled around and bit Smokey's paw. "I'll drop you in an oil well again," he mumbled through a mouth full of fur.

Canada ignored the bears and watched the osprey keenly. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"He's from the South Pacific Ocean," Greenland said, confused.

"What is he doing here?" Canada stroked the osprey gently, oblivious to the rest of the world's stares.

"His name is Uada," Greenland offered. "He says there's been more flying than usual."

"Yes! Birds fly a lot," Romano said bluntly.

"No." Greenland shook her head. "Uada says he means human birds. He there's been more than usual. The first one happened about two and a half weeks ago."

"Human birds?" France repeated.

Canada frowned thoughtfully. "Denmark was visiting Minnesota two and a half weeks ago," he said. "Then he disappeared."

"What's a human bird?" Roman asked exasperatedly.

"That usually means planes or helicopters," Canada explained.

"Wait," New Zealand said, confused. "Helicopters and planes have been flying more frequently over the ocean?" Canada nodded and several nations frowned.

Estonia scratched his head. "Five years ago," he said. "Before World War three, I was having trouble with an activist group in my country. They were for gaining control of the government and forcing peace upon everyone."

"What was their name?" France asked. "Do you remember?"

Estonia thought before nodding. "I believe their name was something close to 'Paradise'. It was meant to signify their goal."

Romano bolted upright. "You mean Utopia?" he asked, and Estonia nodded. "We had a bit of trouble with them seven years go. They tried to take control of the pope."

"The pope?" Belgium asked, shocked.

"Uada says the human birds have been landing on a dead island," Greenland noted. "Wherever they are, they're pretty well hidden." France sat down, steepling his fingers.

"Hey, wine bastard," Romano snapped. "What's this about you invading the winged bastards?"

France sighed and massaged his temples. "I did not invade them," he said. "I took control of their nations so they would survive. Now, what do we know?"

"A group called 'Utopia' is targeting nations," Latvia offered.

"And they've probably been the cause of everyone's disappearances," Liechtenstein nodded. France nodded.

"We need to find these people," France said. He examined his hands, thinking hard. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Romano asked.

France explained his plan to the gathered nations. Most nations paled at the very thought. One or two, namely New Zealand and Canada, volunteered to do it. France ignored their offers, announcing the nation he'd already chosen. Romano flushed brighter than a tomato. He was silent for several minutes before finally shouting.

"Hell no!"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think? **__Pretty good for a traumatized girl, right?_

**Alright, onto history and fun facts!**

_Germany told Japan "don't bomb America. We don't want them in the war." America would turn the tides for the Allies. What did Japan do? He bombed Hawaii and, as a Japanese general said, "woke a sleeping giant". But, we did get our revenge and end the war. And I've already given this lecture before. Our dropping the atomic bombs was justified. If you want my lecture, then leave a note in the reviews and I'll send it to you._

**Where did the Nordics' lycanthropy (humans turning into wolves) come from? **_Do you remember when Kalmar turned those three into wolves? _**The magic stuck around and now they can transform. Although Norway had to give it a boost.**

_Well. I'm kind of tired right now. So I think I'm going to go. Read up on Post From Readers! We plan on updating that tonight (that will mean tomorrow)._


	8. Shangri-La

Disclaimer: _Do you own Hetalia? _**No. Do you? **_Nope._

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Sorry for another long wait **_and the bad news. _**But we're going to have to change our updating schedule. **_We'll only be able to update once a week. __**We know. **_**You'll hate us for it. **_But our jobs keep us from updating daily. It sucks. _**Trust us. But . . . **_we do have five stories planned for after this one!_

_**Seriously! What's a Beta Reader?**_

_Daily challenge from Pollux: send me you best onomatopoeia. That's a sound you write out. _**Like ****bang****!**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Shangri-La**

The living room had an eerie aura to it. There wasn't a speck of dust on any surface and every picture had been straightened to perfect alignment. The only occupant in the room was Russia, seated on the small loveseat before the lit fireplace. He was waiting for his wife to return from her meeting. North Russia's boss had felt the micro-nation spending too much time with her husband would result in her own disappearance. The human had refused to let the married couple meet at all over the last few months. North Russia had met to speak to her boss about returning to her husband.

Standing, Russia paced to the window. He clasped his hands behind his back and scanned the freshly fallen snow. His thoughts, though, were focused solely on his wife, wondering if how she was doing.

Russia was so focused on North Russia he jumped in surprise when the door flew open with a slam. Several men carrying rifles, Tasers, and batons stormed into the room. One man stood before the group, speaking into a walkie-talkie in clipped Latin.

"Kto vy? _(Who are you?)_" Russia demanded. He drew his treasured pipe from his coat pocket as he turned on the spot.

"Noli dimittitis eum effugere, _(Do not let him escape,)_" the leader ordered. Several men approached Russia. One jabbed him from behind with his baton. Electricity flowed through the seemingly innocent stick and into Russia. The Slavic nation grunted and fell to his knees. His weight was supported on his pipe as he flinched slightly.

"Tolle eum, _(Take him,)_" the leader snapped. The pipe was knocked aside and Russia's arms were seized. Two men dragged them behind and begin to handcuff the nation. They locked one wrist before Russia reacted.

"Net!" The nation ripped his arms free and seized his pipe from the floor. Spinning around, he beamed several men with the weapon. The men collapsed in a groaning heap. Several more humans took their places. The leader swore in Latin as he ripped out his walkie-talkie.

"Capere eum! _(Catch him!)_" he shouted.

Russia swung his pipe into leader, effectively knocking him over. The human fell, unconscious, to the floor. Another human seized the crackling walkie-talkie from the floor. He backed away from Russia as the nation was surrounded again. The humans glanced to their unconscious leader nervously. They'd been told the nation was dangerous, but not _this_ dangerous.

Russia rammed his pipe into another man's chest, sending him flying. He charged the human with the walkie-talkie. His pipe was raised to strike the man across the head.

"Deponent Moscow! _(Take down Moscow!)_" the human shouted frantically into the walkie-talkie. "Iterum dico, deponent Moscow! _(I repeat, take down Moscow!)_"

Russia raised the pipe higher to strike the man, snarling. The man yelped and ducked. The radio clattered to the floor, but not before the echo of an explosion reverberated through it. Russia faltered as a muted pain traveled up his spine. He grimaced and his body relaxed, his pipe clattering to the floor with the walkie-talkie. The men watched in awe as the majestic nation fell to his knees.

"Chto vy sdelali? _(What have you done?)_" Russia gasped.

The human he'd been about to attack straightened up slowly, uncovering his head. Something close to an explosion shook Russia's mid-back. Russia howled in pain as a bone shattered in his spine. He collapsed to the floor, tears forming in his eyes, and he whimpered pitifully.

"Perestan', _(Stop it,)_" Russia begged. "Pozhaluysta, ostanovit'. _(Please, stop.)_" More pain seared through his back as his capital was bombarded with bombs.

The self-appointed leader straightened up fully, inhaling deeply to calm himself. "Inhibent eum, _(Restrain him,)_" he said.

Several men stepped forward as Russia's upper and lower back erupted with pain. The nation screamed and spasmed with the attack. His hand scrabbled at the floor for the pipe. It was stopped when a man stepped down on it. Seizing the wrist, the human dragged it back and finished handcuffing the nation.

Russia struggled weakly against the humans pinning him down, groaning with the mere pain of moving. "P-Pochemu? _(W-Why?)_" he asked through gritted teeth.

None of the men responded as they dragged the nation to his feet. He was dragged from his secluded house in the country and to a black van where he was dumped in the back.

"Kto to jest? _(Who is it?)_" a familiar voice mumbled. Something pressed up against Russia's back as the nation was forced to lay on his side. Pain continued to erupt through the nation's back, getting worse as it progressed. Russia gritted his teeth against the pain. "Powiedziałem, kto tu jest? _(I said, who is it?)_" the voice asked again.

"R-Rossii," Russia spat out. Kto vy?"

"Yeblya ublyudka, _(bastard,)_" the nation behind Russia groaned. "Pochemu eto dolzhny byt' vy? _(Why did it have to be you?)_"

"Pol'she? _(Poland?)_" Russia asked in disbelief. He attempted to turn over but the pain was too great. The van rumbled as it was started and driven away from Russia's house. "Vy byli zakhvacheny takzhe? _(You were captured also?)_"

"Zatknis', svoloch'. YA ne s toboy razgovarivayu, _(Shut up, bastard. I'm not talking to you,)_" Poland grumbled. His voice was scratchy, as though he had been screaming.

"Chto s toboy sluchilos'? _(What happened to you?)_" Russia tried to turn over once more, but he had to grit his teeth. "Chert."

"Oni prishli, ya borolsya, i ya poteryal, _(They came, I fought, and I lost,)_" Poland sneered. "Obychnoye delo so mnoy. _(A common thing with me.)_"

If Russia hadn't been in so much pain, he would have rolled his eyes. "Po krayney mere, vash kapital vse yeshche stoit. _(At least your capital is still standing.)_" Poland lay silent behind Russia. "Nu, chto? _(Well?)_" Russia snapped through gritted teeth.

"Moya stolitsa stoit, _(My capital is still standing,)_" Poland admitted. "Moy khozyaystv ne yavlyayutsya. _(My farms are not.)_"

After several attempts, Russia was finally able to roll over onto his back. "Mne ochen' zhal'. _(I am sorry.)_"

"Zachem ty pozhaleyesh'? _(Why are you sorry?)_" Poland asked coldly. His face was sheet white and his hair hung limp in his eyes. "Ty nikogda ne byli ran'she. _(You never were before.)_"

"YA pytalsya byt' khoroshim, _(I was trying to be nice,)_" Russia said through gritted teeth. "Yesli vy predpochitayete, ya mogu pnut' vas. _(If you prefer, I can kick you.)_"

Poland glared at the taller nation and opened his mouth respond. Instead, the truck took a sharp turn and he was sent face first into Russia's chest.

"Chert!"

Russia groaned. "Etogo ne pomogayet. _(That is not helping.)_"

"Zatknis'! _(Shut up!)_" Poland's snap was muffled by Russia's coat.

Russia sighed in annoyance and let his head fall back. "Eto zasasyvayet. _(This sucks.)_"

"Eto vse tvoya vina, _(This is all your fault,)_" Poland muttered.

"Chto?"

.)O(.

Romano stood in the center of the great Coliseum. The afternoon crowds were slowly filtering out, leaving the southern half of Italy alone in the monument. The nation's arm still stung from where France had inserted a tracker chip. Or rather, had Romano pinned down so the chip could be placed in his arm.

Brushing his hand against his coat pocket, Romano checked his pistol was still there. His other hand moved to the Bluetooth in his ear.

"Pronti? _(Ready?)_" he asked his younger brother.

"Sí!" Italy said cheerfully. The two nations planned on showing this activist groups just what Italian nations could actually do when they weren't pretending to be cowards.

"Buono," Romano huffed. "I don't give a dame what the wine bastard says, I'm killing him when we get out of this."

"Fratello," Italy whined. He really didn't want to hear another one of Romano's rants.

Ignoring the whine, Romano spun slowly on the spot. He kept his eyes on all the corners. "Potrebbero venire in qualsiasi momento, _(They could come at any moment,)_" he said. His ears pricked up at the sound of muffled footsteps and he spun around. Several men raced into the Coliseum, dressed entirely in black and carrying rifles in their hands. Romano slipped his own silenced pistol from his pocket. "Ciao, bastards."

"Quid?" one of the men yelped. "Ibi ille est! _(There he is!)_"

"Quod genuina. Adsum, _(That's right, Here I am,)_" Romano said in Latin. Raising the gun above his head, he fired a wringing shot into the sky. "Veniat accedas propius et ego iacio vobis. _(Come any closer and I shoot you.)_"

One of the men raised his rifle and fired a dart into Romano's shoulder. The attackers stood in silent anticipation, waiting for the nation to keel over unconscious.

Romano just smirked and flicked the dart aside. "Bulletproof under-armor, bastard."

"Inhibent eum! _(Restrain him!)_" Three men charged forward, reaching for Romano's arms.

"I don't think so!" Romano leapt off the ground, launching himself off the wall and over the men. He swept his leg under two of the men and kicked the third in the gut. The three men collapsed in a groaning heap. The leader gaped at the nation before him.

"Illi dixit se non tamen pugnator! _(They said he wasn't a fighter!)_"

"'Illi' mentitus. _('They' lied.)_" Romano grinned and cocked the pistol, aiming it at the leader. He could hear his own little brother fighting through the Bluetooth. It sounded as though the younger nation was holding his own fairly well.

The leader staggered back, staring at Romano in shock. "Festinate, antequam occiderit mihi! _(Hurry, before he kills me!)_"

Romano cackled at the human's stupidity and fired at the man's feet. Darting for the exit, he escaped from the Coliseum. The plan was to draw the two groups of men together and allow Romano and Italy to be captured so they could be tracked to the island. Romano spotted Italy not far down the street he was running along.

"Adprehendet eos! _(Catch them!)_" Romano heard pounding footsteps following him.

The two Italian nations met midway and raced down an alley, effectively trapping themselves at a dead end. So far it was all going accordingly to plan. Italy tried to catch his breath while Romano stared at the wall, seething. He still couldn't believe he was setting himself up to be caught.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Romano muttered. The twin nations turned to watch the mouth of the darkening alleyway. Nearly twenty men appeared. The leader stepped forward, looking between the nations coldly.

"Si vos Nolumus vobis noceat quiete, _(We won't hurt you if you come quietly,)_" he said.

Italy and Romano shared sidelong glances. They _were_ supposed to get themselves caught. And now was a better time than ever. Sighing. Romano shrugged his shoulders. He let his gun drop to the ground and raised his hands in surrender. Italy followed suit, letting his own gun fall to the ground.

The men rushed forward as one. Romano gnashed his teeth as he was dragged away from Italy and slammed into a wall. His arms were dragged back and handcuffed painfully tight. The men jerked him back and shoved him before two other men, each held a syringe looking terrifyingly similar to a pistol. Italy swallowed visibly and Romano squirmed uncomfortably. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Te nimis molestum non nocere, _(You're too troublesome not to hurt,)_" the leader said. Strong hands steadied the nations as the 'armed' men approached them. Romano snarled and kicked out at the men holding him but it was in vain. Italy whimpered quietly, writhing in his captors' grips.

Something cold pressed against Romano's neck as Italy was injected with the sedative. The smaller nation collapsed limply in the humans' grips.

"Veneziano!" Romano lurched forward, shaking his head against the cold feeling. Something jabbed him painfully. He felt ice-cold liquid running through his veins. "Chigi!" Romano struggled wildly until the sedative took effect. He collapsed to the ground, help up only by the humans. He was forced to watch helplessly as Italy was loaded into the back of a sleek black van. The humans dragged Romano to a different van and threw him in the back, shutting the door tightly.

"V-Veneziano."

.)O(.

Scotland jerked awake at the feeling of cool hand against his forehead. The last thing the nation remembered he was in extreme pain and slipping into a coma. Something had happened to England's government. Apparently they were saved, though, if Scotland's consciousness meant anything.

The first thing the Celtic nation noticed was the sour taste he received as he breathed. It was the sedative mixed with a fire suppressant. The second was the leather straps pinning him tightly to a table.

"W-What?" Scotland asked weakly through the oxygen mask. He jerked helplessly against his restraints, too weak to do anything dangerous.

"Hello," a soft voice said. Turning his head, Scotland spotted a young woman seated in a chair at his bedside. "It seems like I'm being called to everyone lately," the woman said.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Scotland asked then froze. He didn't speak French. He'd never bothered trying it before. "What the hell?"

"Are you alright, Scotland?" The woman glanced at him worriedly.

"Why did A just speak Gaul's language?" Scotland asked hoarsely. Only one explanation came to Scotland's mind. And if that was indeed the case, then France was dying.

"Gaul?" the woman repeated, her brow furrowing. "Do you mean France?"

"Who did ye think A meant?" Scotland snapped. His new fury leant him the strength to struggle against his bonds. His wings pumped hard beneath his body.

"Just relax, Scotland," The woman touched the nation's wrist gently.

"Naw!" Scotland tried to light a fire in his palms but the suppressant stopped him. His attempt at magic caused a small stream of smoke to enter the oxygen mask. The nation coughed hard, almost choking on the smoke. Though he exhaled smoke and played with fire, Scotland wasn't meant to breathe it in.

The strange woman hurried to the door, looking even more worried. She poked her head out and spoke to someone quickly. Scotland saw an orderly enter the room. He approached the struggling nation with a syringe.

"N-Naw! Naw!" Scotalnd writhed on the table, yanking as hard as he could. More smoke billowed from his mask and the nation began to choke. His eyes widened in fear and alarm. He'd never choked on his own smoke before. Was it even possible?

"Iustus relaxat, Scotiæ. _(Just relax, Scotland.)_" The orderly pinned Scotland's head down and jabbed him in the neck, hurriedly injecting the sedative.

The effect was immediate. Scotland's body relaxed and his eyes rolled back into his head which lolled to the side. The stream of smoke slowed down until it came to an eventual stop. The orderly checked that the straps were secured before leaving a rather frightened Dr. Psyche behind.

.)O(.

Several small motorboats bumped against the shoreline of Uada's 'dead island'. France was the first to gracefully leap out of his boat and onto the pebbled beach. A tall building towered above the gathered nations, surrounded by a tall chain-link fence.

Canada stepped up beside France. "Maple," he said softly. "That's top security."

"Oui," France said grimly. Several other nations clambered from their boats and stopped beside him. One in particular stood out. She was a slender teenager with a rather mature air. Her black braid had been pinned back with an orchid pin and a whistle made of bone hung around her neck.

"Mom's in there?" the girls asked, crossing her arms. Her hazel eyes followed the fence to the very top.

"Hawaii," New Zealand sighed. "I thought I told you to stay at the embassy."

"Kupuna, _(Grandpa,)_ I am not about to stay behind at some boring building when Mom and Dad are in trouble," Hawaii said, giving her grandfather and motherland an exasperated look. "Ohana means family, and family means nobody get left behind," the fiftieth state quoted from her not-so-favorite movie.

Canada sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable," he muttered under his breath.

"Mom and Dad?" Austria asked curiously. "AS far as I know, Morocco is safe at her won house. Is there something we should know here?" Several nations shared worried glances. Had America cheated on his wife with someone?

"You're silly, Uncle," Hawaii laughed, shaking her head. "It's Hawaiian culture. Uncles are called 'Dad' and Aunties are called 'Mom'."

"Enough chit-chat." France clapped his hands for attention. "Canada, I need you to create a diversion to draw any watchers away." Canada nodded and trotted off, shape-shifting into a polar bear along the way. France waited several minutes for the distraction to begin before turning to the other nations. "Bonne," he said. "Over the fence as quickly and quietly as you can."

Ukraine was the first nation to struggle up the fence, Belarusian threats hissing behind her. The female nation managed to swing herself over the fence and drop back to the ground. Hawaii easily scaled the fence with Mexico beside her and Cuba behind her. France waited for the last nation, Latvia, to reach the top before scaling the fence himself. The Romantic nation landed gracefully on the other side.

Several nations jumped as a furious roar from Canada rang further down the island. Greenland had to be held back from running to her brother's aide.

Certain no one was going to attack them, France led the gathered nations toward a cluster of building. Once they reached the largest one, Cuba kicked the door in with a thunderous bang. The door was ripped off its hinges and sent flying.

"Split up and free as many nations as you can," France ordered. He assigned groups, taking Spain and Belgium for himself. "Search each floor." Leaving Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia to search the first floor with Austria, Cyprus, and Egypt, France led his group to the second floor.

"Amigo, where do we begin searching?" Spain asked nervously. He eyed the many doors lining the walls.

"Ici. _(Here.)_" France paused at a door and proceeded to kick it in. The door wasn't ripped off its hinges, but it did have a decent sized dent.

A red-eyed nation stared at his visitors in surprise. His arms had been strapped tightly across his stomach in a straitjacket.

"France?" Romania asked, struggling to his knees.

"Roumanie!" France nearly cried out with relief at the sight of his brother. He hurried into the room and began to release Romania from the straitjacket. Belgium and Spain wandered away to free any other prisoners on the floor. "What happened?" France asked, pulling away the last strap of Velcro. Romano shrugged out of the straitjacket and flexed his arms.

"It was at the meeting in Alaska," Romania said. He stood unsteadily, clinging to his sound for support. "They drugged us and locked us up in here."

France clicked his tongue and helped Romania hobble from the room. The two brothers met up with Spain and Belgium. Spain stood with a cranky looking North Korea. Belgium was supporting an unsteady, pale England who looked furious with France.

"What were you bloody thinking?" England slurred at France. He swayed unsteadily before lurching sideways.

Belgium 'eeped!' and caught the winged nation. "What's wrong with him?" she asked France worriedly.

"He still recovering from the earthquake," France said with a wave of his hand. "They probably drugged him too. Allons-y, we need to free the others. I want the three of you to head to the first floor. There should be someone to protect you down there.

North Korea grumbled complaints but obeyed France, slipping one of England's arms over his shoulder. Romania took the other arm and together they made their way down the stairs.

"Allons-y," France repeated. He hurried up the stairs. On their way up, they spotted New Zealand, Ukraine, and Lithuania working on the third floor. Leaving the third floor to those nations, France led the way to the fourth.

Several door and windows lined the walls on the hall. Spain approached the first door on the right and kicked it in. France felt a pang of jealousy when this door was actually ripped from its hinges. Spain stepped back and allowed France to be the first into the room.

Russia lay on a bed across the room. His ankles and wrists had been locked tightly in shackles. His body was curled oddly, as though he was trying to bend in three different direction. The Slavic nation's face was screwed up in pain.

"Merveilleux, _(Wonderful,)_ he was captured," France said with a shake of his head.

"Zatknis'," Russia spat through his teeth. "Vypustite menya otsyuda. _(Get me out of here.)_"

"Oui, oui." Frnace and Belgium worked together to free Russia from the shackles. Once free, the large nation stood up with a grimace. France noted the way Russia bent forward, trying to take the weight off his back.

"I will murder them, da?" Russia growled. "They deserve it."

"Oui," France agreed quickly. "Is there anyone else on this floor?" he asked.

"Da. Prussia, Denmark, China, Japan, and Germany," Russia said. "China is in the cell beside me."

France hurried out of the room, Belgium hot on heels. Spain helped Russia hobble out of the room. The four nations stopped at the cell beside Russia's. France peered through the window after motioning for Belgium to unlock the door. Lacking the strength of the male nations, Belgium knelt down to pick the lock.

"Chine," France called to the still figure. China, who had staring at the wall, turning toward France in surprise.

"France, how did you get in here, aru?" he asked.

"We set a trap with the Italy brothers and tracked them here," France said. He spared a glance at Belgium to check her progress. "We came to rescue you."

"France you have to find a human," China said hurriedly. He had a feeling he wasn't escaping. "She is actually a nation, aru."

Pausing in his badgering of Belgium, France looked back to China with interested. "Qui? _(Who?)_" he asked.

"Dr. Psyche," China said. "She should be on the third floor. I heard she was heading that way to talk to Scotland, aru."

"Zut. They have caught almost everyone," France said quietly. Spain grunted under Russia's weight, wishing they would get out of there soon.

Belgium squealed and jumped in surprise when an alarm blared throughout the floor. Automatic locks could be heard clicking in the doors and footsteps were pounding from the other side of the building.

"Allons-y!" France seized Belgium and shoved her before himself. "To the third floor. We need to find this human." Spain and Russia followed the European nation as quickly as Russia could.

The four nations made it to the third floor without any complications. Ukraine, New Zealand, and Lithuania stood with Switzerland, Netheralnds and Scotland. A musucalr male with spiky blonde hair stood behind Netheralnds. He looked furious with the nations surrounding him. A scar ran vertically all the way down the left side of his face, disappearing in his shirt.

"Bel!" Switzerland rushed to his wife. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ja." Belgium hugged Switzerland tightly. "I am fine." The Dutch nation brightened up even more at the sight of her brother. "Netherlands!"

"Hallo," Netherlands grunted. He ignored his sister's outstretched arms, crossing his own as he glared at Switzerland.

The somewhat familiar scarred male watched the Dutch and German nations with disgust.

"Pays-Bas," France asked Netherlands. "Who is your friend?" He shouted in surprise when the male seized him by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. A scarred hand flew to France's throat.

"Nikdy mi tvrdia jeho priateľ, _(Never call me his friend,)_" the male snarled, squeezing his hand. France squirmed and coughed as he choked.

Netherlands surged forward and wrapped his arms around the male's throat, pressing on his windpipe. "Let him go, Slovakia," the Dutch nation growled. Slovakia snarled but released France. The Iberian nation coughed, massaging his abused throat.

"Slovaquie?" France asked hoarsely. "As in Tchécoslovaquie?"

"Not anymore, you damn bastard," Slovakia snarled. He shook free of Netherlands before stalking toward the stairs. "I'm going to find my sister, stay the hell out of my way."

The gathered nations watched Slovakia storm down the stairs and disappear. Spain was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"He needs to meet Romano."

France sighed and shook his head. Things just kept getting stranger. "Espagne," he said. "Take the rest of the nations and head for the first floor. Belgique and I will search for the human Chine told us about."

Belgium gave her husband a sorrowful look before following France down the hall. The two nations heard Scotland yelling at his rescuers to find his younger brothers. France led Belgium to the end of the hallway where a closet door sat slightly ajar. They shared a glance before France ripped the door open, towering over the occupant. A young woman stared up at France in shock.

"You are . . . France?" the woman asked. She stood slowly, a slight tremor running through her boy.

"And you are Dr. Psyche?" France asked in disdain. "Chine told us about you."

"I am Dr. Psyche." The 'human' glared at France. "And what has the nation told you about me?" she asked.

"That you are another nation," France said, crossing his arms. "He did not tell me who, though."

"I am not a nation." Dr. Psyche mimicked France, crossing her own arms.

France pursed his lips. "Belgique?"

"Ja." Belgium nodded firmly.

"I thought so." Bending over, France slung a surprised Dr. Psyche over his shoulder. He straightened up once more. "Allons-y, Belgique."

"Release me at once!" Dr. Psyche shrieked and struggled against the nation, pounding on his back.

"Non." France made his way down the hall and the stairs to the first floor. Many nations had gathered there. The Korea brothers had been reunited. Hong Kong was asking Greece if he had seen China. Canada was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to get back to the boats," Austria called. "Some of the nations haven't made it back." He looked worried as he supported a pale Poland.

France sighed in exasperation. "Oui, to the boats as quickly as you can. Cuba, try to find Canada if you can. I hope he was not captured."

"Sí." Cuba turned and hurried off, leaving his sister beside her husband.

Scotland had to be dragged toward the boats. He was hell bent on rescuing his younger brothers. Russia and Poland were helped to limp along their way. Slovakia stood at the very back of the group, scanning for his sister, while Hawaii trotted alongside her grandfather.

All was well. Until Poland squeaked as something pricked his shoulder and he collapsed in a heap. Austria leaned down to help the fallen nation before he hit the ground unconscious too. Several nations shouted in surprise. Hawaii spun around, her black braid swinging behind her. Her almond eyes scanned the roof until they stopped on a spot.

"Snipers!" she shouted.

Slovakia snarled, spinning around to glare at the roof. Something struck his leg. Beside Belarus, Romania collapsed.

"Romania!" Bulgaria surged forward. He was felled by a single dart. Slovakia had ripped the dart out of his leg and was shouting insults at the sniper. Hawaii stiffened as something jabbed her in the neck and she collapsed. New Zealand, who had ducked, watched his granddaughter with wide eyes.

"Get to the boats," France shouted. Scotland ignored the order, launching himself off the ground and soaring above the building as he searched for the snipers. France bolted with Dr. Psyche over his shoulder. Russia stumbled away from Spain and threw Poland over his shoulder. He moved as quickly as his injured body would allow him.

France was almost to the fence when someone tackled him to the ground. Russia was tackled as well. Five men surrounded Slovakia and forced him to the ground, pinning his arms around his back.

"Nie!" Slovakia bucked under the men's grips.

North Korea scooped his great-niece up, cradling Hawaii in his arms. He hadn't gone four steps when another body collided with his, causing him to drop Hawaii. Dr. Psyche stumbled away from France, having freed herself from his grasp.

One of the many men raised a gun to the sky. He sighted through the crosshairs before pulling the trigger. There was a silent _pop_ and Scotland, high in the air, shouted in pain and surprise. His wings fumbled for a split second. He was sent tumbling through the air. England watched in despair as his older brother fell a great height to the roof of the building. There was no way Scotland could have survived that fall.

France shoved the man off himself and grabbed Dr. Psyche, racing for the boats. A polar bear charged out of the forest with Cuba hot on his heels. He roared and reared on his hind legs, pawing at a man who tried to follow France.

North Korea was forced to abandon Hawaii in his escape. Slovakia finally fell still when the men sedated him. His eyes flickered shut as Czech raced past him. She was a petite girl with blonde pigtails and innocent big blue eyes. Russia abandoned Poland in his escape, glancing back sadly. Ukraine and Belarus helped South, lifting the fence where it had been cut by Hungary. Switzerland was suddenly shoved forward as he heard a heavy thump behind him. Spinning around, the German nation spotted his brother-in-law laying on the ground, a dart buried in his shoulder. Belgium shrieked and leapt for her brother.

"Nein!" Switzerland wrapped his arms around his wife, dragging her away. "I'm sorry, Bel, but we have to get out of here."

"Geen, my broer!" Belgium struggled wildly against her husband.

Estonia and Lithuania rushed past the squabbling couple. Each of the Baltic nations held a small bundle in their arms. Canada intercepted another man trying to follow the nations. He roared as several darts struck his chest and stomach. The man had to run out of the way as a two thousand pound bear nearly fell on him.

Dr. Psyche shrieked and shoved against France when she forced into the boat. The French nation ignored the 'human's' struggles.

"Greenland," France shouted. "You must leave him!" He shoved Dr. Psyche back down. Drawing out a rope, he bound her to a seat. Greenland tearfully left his younger brother behind as she clambered into one of the boats.

"France!" Ukraine turned around from where she and Belarus knelt beside South.

"Quoi?" France shouted over his shoulder.

"We have a problem." Belarus calmly stood and started the boast as her sister spoke to France. The Slavic nation maneuvered the aquatic machine away from the shoreline. France's eyebrows shot up and he moved to kneel beside South, whispering assurances in her ear.

Russia paused in the act of getting in a boat. He glanced around before speaking up.

"Question . . . do we have enough boats?"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Alright, time for some interesting information about Five-Oh. Hawaii isn't just some exotic get away or the youngest state. It actually has its own culture and amazing history. Even mythology. It's a Polynesian island (found by New Zealand) with a heavy Asian influence. Before becoming the State of Hawaii, she was the Kingdom of Hawaii. And before that Ancient Hawaii. There is an island of Hawaii no one is allowed on. It is reserved for the locals only, that's what they call the native Hawaiians. Hawaiians are very family oriented. They call all their immediate uncles "dad" and all their immediate aunts "mom". Any male or female outside of the family is called "auntie" or "uncle". That's why you always hear Hawaiians saying "cousin" in the movies._

_Character profile? Hawaii is a friendly girl, always willing to forgive and forget. She doesn't mind all the tourists, but she wishes she could be remembered for what she was once instead of some exotic place. She's actually not that fond of movies that take place in Hawaii, such as Lilo and Stitch or Fifty First Dates. She can be hot tempered like the volcanoes of her island or calm like the treasured humpback whales._

**Right . . . every nation's capital is their spine. Get it? The spine keeps you standing and moving, without it you fall. Without a capital or government, a nation will fall.**

_We were talking with our mom about the Mayo Clinic the other night. She said it's THE world's best clinic. Even kings (an Africa king, if I remember correctly) go there for care._

_France, Spain, Italy, and Romano are all brothers. This is because their languages all stem from Latin. Romania is their brother . French, Spanish, Italian, and Romanian are all Romance Languages. That's why France was called 'A Romantic Nation'._

_That's all I've got say. I'm tired and need a nap. See y'all next week!_

_Baa!_


	9. Never-Never Land

Disclaimer: _**We, like, totally don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Here's our weekly update! **_As promised! _**Now, we ended up playing two chapters last night. **_So the second chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. __**Alas, this story should be finished by next week. **__Thank God. _**Pollux!**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Never-Never Land**

France stared out a window in the meeting room, the smallest of South's triplets tucked into his arms. The state, Bavaria, sighed as she wriggled around before falling back to sleep. She took after neither of her parents in some of her appearance. What small amount of hair the state had was chocolate brown, but her eyes were red as rubies. Exactly like her father's. Her older sister and brother were as different as night and day.

Mecklenburg-Vorpommern was blessed with light blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Much like his Onkel Germany. Already the state was glaring at anyone holding him, even his own mother. Thuringia had startling white hair and soft violet eyes. She had hardly awoke at all, content to sleep in the arms of whoever held her.

"Your Papa would cry if he could see you now," France whispered down Bavaria who blinked blearily as she looked up at him. "I remember when ton frère et sœur _(your siblings)_ were born. He was so happy, he cried for five minutes." The state chortled happily and patted France's cheek. France caught the tiny hand and held it carefully in his own.

"Et ton cousin," he continued. "She was certain she would be the one delivering you. Minnesota will be jealous when she hears the news. But that state will spoil you rotten. Just you wait. When you're older, all you will have to do is ask and Minnesota will give it to you."

Bavaria watched France's mouth move with increasing interest before sleep took her. The state's eyes slowly drifted shut and she gave a small yawn, cuddling deeper into the European nation's arms.

The door behind France swung open and Spain entered as carefully as he could, a state tucked in each arm.

"These bebés are going to be trouble for Prussia," Spain laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on mi amigo's face when he sees the triplets."

France chuckled lightly, adjusting Bavaria. "Oui," he agreed. "He will be very surprised."

"Do you think he's alright?" Spain asked, his mood falling uncharacteristically somber.

"He is Prussia," France said with a smirk. "I am sure he is doing _awesome_."

Spain laughed, his optimism returned. "And what about nuestros hermanos?"

France chewed his lip and brushed his fingers through Bavaria's hair. "I do not know," he admitted.

"Vati?" a soft voice asked. Saxony wandered into the room, looking hopeful. "Onkel Germany?"

"Non, ma petite fille, _(my little girl,)_" France said sadly. "Your Oncle and Papa are not here. Mais ton frères et sœurs are."

Saxony trotted to her father's friends' sides to peer into France's arms. She wrinkled her note at the sight of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern in Spain's arms.

"Ugly," she commented. Mecklenburg-Vorpommern opened his eyes, looking his sister up and down before suddenly spitting up his breakfast on Spain's arms. Spain stiffened in disgust. France and Saxony could see his whole body trembling as he tried to keep from shouting.

"Halo, is everything alright in here?" Belgium poked her head into the room then gasped. "Spain! What have you done to Mecklenburg-Vorpommern?" None of the other nations could figure out how the female nation could pronounce the state's full name. Most of them just called him 'Mecklen' for short.

"¡Nada!" Spain wailed. "Saxony looked at him and he spit up on me. Get him off me!"

"What is going on here?" Switzerland demanded, storming into the room. He froze at the sight of Spain. "What have you done to my nephew?"

"¡Nada!" Spain cried again.

"There, there, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern," Belgium cooed, taking the state and rocking him gently. Though still looking furious, Mecklen settled down slightly.

Switzerland carefully took Thuringia from Spain. The Spanish nation proceeded to jerk his shirt off, revealing tanned skin and well-toned muscles. Belgium 'eeped' while flushing. Glancing down at Mecklen's dirt clothes, a green tint appeared on her skin.

"That is better." Spain tossed his soiled shirt away. He was oblivious to everyone's stares. "Now I don't have to wear a dirt shirt anymore."

"Oooooh." Bavaria watched Spain with interested eyes.

"Spain, put your shirt back on," Switzerland snapped, rocking Thuringia. "You're corrupting the children before they can even walk."

"But I don't have another shirt," Spain pouted. "Besides, I like wearing only pants. I feel like I'm in the tomato fields again."

"Ack." Bavaria scrunched up her face, looking disgusted about something. Switzerland glanced between the three states before barking out orders.

"France go get a towel and burp Bavaria. Spain, go put a shirt on." Spain a face at his brother. "Belgium-." But whatever the German nation was going to say was interrupted by two things happening at once. The door opened once more to reveal the nations' guardian angel and Bavaria spit up on France, following her big brother's lead.

France made an extremely disgusted face but clutching Bavaria closer to himself. "Dégoûtant. _(Disgusting.)_"

"Gott sei Dank, du bist hier, _(Thank God you're here,)_" Switzerland told the new comer. Morocco smiled warmly at him as she took Bavaria into her arms.

"Now then, you need to rest your little belly," she cooed to the baby. She glanced at France with an amused expression. "And you need a new shirt."

France smirked and carefully removed his shirt. "I think I am fine without one."

"France!" Switzerland shouted angrily.

"Switzerland," Morocco said pointedly.

"Was?" he snapped at her.

"You may want to take care of your wife." Morocco quirked an eyebrow at Belgium. The Dutch nation was looking more and more disgusted by the minute.

"Bel! Mir leid! _(I'm sorry!)_" Switzerland handed Thuringia to Spain, who grimaced, before moving to his wife. He took Mecklen from Belgium.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Covering her mouth, Belgium raced from the room.

"Congratulations, Switzerland," Morocco laughed. Switzerland glared at her. He was about to retort when Liechtenstein wandered into the room.

"Big Brother, have you see Ukraine?" the young nation asked.

"Nein, why are you looking for her?" Switzerland carefully adjusted his grip on Mecklen.

"Her cousin locked herself in the janitor's closet," Liechtenstein explained, playing with her hair bow. "She refuses to come out."

"I believe I saw Ukraine with South," Morocco mused. "I'm afraid Switzerland has some very important business to take care of."

"Danke, Mrs. Morocco." Liechtenstein curtsied before leaving the room.

"Of course," Switzerland sighed, and handed Thuringia to France who grumbled about never having children. He left the room in search of his wife.

.O.

Belgium took a deep breath after she was finished being sick. Falling away from the toilet, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Her stomach did not feel well in the slightest. But she supposed that's what happened.

"Bel, are you alright?" Switzerland knocked gently on the door.

"Ja, please come in." Belgium straightened her skirts lightly as Switzerland opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Switzerland crouched before his wife. He looked her up and down carefully. "Is your economy suffering?" he asked.

"Geen." Belgium smiled at her husband, taking his hand. "My economy is fine."

"Perhaps you have the flu?" Switzerland asked doubtfully.

"It is simply Geneva." Belgium patted her husband's hand. Switzerland's eyes widened in surprise. He swayed in his crouched position before falling back in a dead faint.

"Switzerland!" Belgium stared at her husband in shock. She didn't know he'd react _that_ badly to the news.

"Belgium?" The bathroom door opened to Mexico. "What happ-." She trailed off, staring at Switzerland.

"My dear husband has just learned some good news," Belgium said dryly. "I do not think he took it so well."

Mexico grinned at her sister-in-law. "You're not!"

"I am," Belgium squealed, and stepped over her unconscious husband to grab Mexico's hand in her own.

"Congratulations!" Mexico jumped up and down gleefully. "I wish Netherlands wanted children."

"He does," Belgium promised. "He simply never knows how to talk about it. I remember when Gaul tried teaching him about it. Netherlands was bright for a week."

"He does?" Mexico grinned wickedly. "Excelente."

"Just don't talk too much about the topic," Belgium said. "He will turn and red and stop talking for a whole week."

"Don't worry." Mexico patted Belgium's cheek. "I won't. All I need to do is charge Utopia and rescue my husband. Then we'll have a nice conversation about it."

.)O(.

Footsteps stormed past Prussia's room as Latin was shouted down the hall. Austria had been placed in the same cell as Prussia for reasons unknown to the ex-nation. The Germanic nation had been strapped tightly to a chair and his glasses had been removed.

Prussia's eyes flicked to Austria as he heard his brother moan. The older nation slowly woke up, shaking his head slightly.

"Guten Morgen, Vier Augen, _(Good morning, Four Eyes,)_" Prussia cackled.

"Was?" Austria blinked, attempting to focus on his brother. "Wo bin ich? _(Where am I?)_" He tugged at his restraints uselessly.

"In my warm, comfortable room," Prussia said with a smirk. Austria glanced around the room before swearing loudly in German. Prussia cackled gleefully at that. "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Hald den mund!_ (Shut up!)_" Austria snapped. Prussia's cackling only go louder. "Sie sehen nicht, wo wir sind? _(Do you not see where we are?)_" Austria demanded. "Wir sind gefangen! _(We are captured!)_"

"Ja, I know." Prussia's cackling finally died down. "Zwillingsbruder. _(Twin brother.)_"

"Was wollen Sie diesmal, Preußen? _(What do you want this time, Prussia?)_" Austria asked dryly. "Das letzte Mal, wenn Sie sagen, dass ich nicht das Gefühl, meine hinteren Ende für eine Woche. _(The last time you said that, I couldn't feel my rear end for a week.)_" Germania had not exactly enjoyed Prussia's prank with the cookies he had made for after dinner. Somehow, Austria had been dragged along with it.

Prussia grinned at the memory. "Es wird nicht nur deinen Arsch verletzt sein diesmal. _(It won't just be your ass hurting this time.)_"

Austria's eye twitched in annoyance. "Was meinst du damit? _(What do you mean?)_"

"Mit Ihrer Taktik und mein fantastisches Stärke, die wir ausbrechen könnte hier leicht, _(With your tactics and my awesome strength, we could break out of here easily,)_" Prussia said with an even wider grin.

"Ich bezweifle stark, dass, _(I highly doubt that,)_" Austria said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Fein, bleiben hier und gefangen nie Ihre Frau wieder. _(Fine, stay trapped here and never see your wife again.)_" Prussia twisted in his restraints. "Aber ich bin nicht hier zu bleiben. _(But I am not staying here.)_"

"Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können zu befreien? _(Do you really think you can break free?)_" Austria opened his eyes, slightly interested.

"Ja." Prussia smirked. "Ich habe herausgefunden die Schwäche zu diesen Bänder dachte. _(I figured out the weakness to these straps.)_"

"Und was ist das? _(And what is that?)_" Austria lifted his head from the wall and quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Sie sind nicht für mein Großartigkeit entsprechen, _(They are no match for my awesomeness,)_" Prussia said triumphantly.

"Oh, halt die Klappe, _(Oh, shut up,)_" Austria muttered. "Wahrscheinlich haben sie verdrahtet die Gurte oder so etwas. _(They've probably wired the straps or something.)_"

"Wer würde etwas tun dumm wie das? _(Who would do something stupid like that?)_" Prussia curled his right in such a way he could have slipped it out of the strap. He figured this out after hours of experimenting. His hand was almost free when a volt of electricity shot through the ex-nation's body, leaving him gasping in shock and pain.

"Ich erklärte Ihnen so, _(I told you so,)_" Austria hummed as he leaned his head back once more.

"Shut up Four Eyes," Prussia gasped. "Not awesome."

.)O(.

Ukraine leaned against the closet door and sighed loudly. Belarus, Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles all sat around the Slavic nation. They had been trying for forty-five minutes to get Czech out of the closet.

"Please, dorohyy̆ kuzen, _(dear cousin,)_" Ukraine begged. "Come out of the closet."

"Ne!" Czech wailed in terror. "Chci Velkého Bratra. _(I want Big Brother.)_"

"Do not worry," Ukraine said. "I am here. And so are big cousins Russia and Belarus. We will take care of you. Would you like to hear story?"

The closet door opened the tiniest of cracks. "America?" Czech asked softly. "Big Brother says he's the hero."

"Nemaye. _(No.)_" Ukraine blushed. "I do not have any stories about America. But I do have a good story. Many of us have forgotten it by now." She glanced around at the other nations with a reprimanding look. Liechtenstein blinked at Ukraine before smiling innocently. Hungary, Belarus, and Seychelles all shifted uncomfortably.

"If you would like to hear about the Heroy̆ Bilorusi _(Hero of Belarus)_ I will tell you," Ukraine promised.

There was the sound of someone sitting down by the door. "Dobře. _(Okay.)_"

"Once upon a time, in a land not far away," Ukraine began. Egypt and Cyprus sat down beside Hungary, curious about what was going on. "There lived a creature not liked by many, but envied by all. For he had great powers none could equal."

"What is she doing?" Cyprus asked Liechtenstein curiously.

"Trying to get Czech out of the closet," Liechtenstein whispered back. "She's too scared of us to come out."

"Unfortunately, he did not get along with his brother," Ukraine continued. "But he became good friends with another creature." The door opened slightly and Czech could be seen in the doorway. She looked interested in the story. "The creature and his friend traveled far, defeating all sorts of enemies and claiming land for his own."

"What kind of story is this?" Luxemburg crossed his arms as he sat beside Liechtenstein. "I've never heard it before."

"I think it's one of Mrs. Ukraine's." Liechtenstein leaned against Luxemburg.

France and Spain sat down on either side of Hungary. Spain watched Ukraine with a childish joy.

"Even though the three monsters had torn him to pieces and taken his lands," Ukraine said. "The creature returned to life and began his lands once more."

Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia sat down around Belarus. Lithuania, a state in his arms, frowned as he listed to the story. He'd never heard it before, but it sounded similar to something else. He opened his mouth to comment but shut it when Belarus elbowed him.

"The creature was tired," Ukraine continued. "He had died three times already and no one was willing to help him. Only the fox had sneakily attempted to rescue his friend, and failed."

France quirked an eyebrow at those words. He'd realized the story Ukraine was telling by now.

"The mean bear took the creature and forced it to live in his cave with him. Even when the bear tried to kill him, the creature persisted." Ukraine smiled. "The mean bear grew weak and the creature was finally allowed to return home. When the other creatures thought he would die, the creature only grew stronger. Until he lived happily ever after."

There was silence among the surrounding nations. Bavaria chortled happily at the end of the story while Mecklen looked ready to lose his meal all over again. The door opened fully to Czech. She blanched at the sight of the gathered nations and slammed the door shut again.

"Zut," France swore under his breath. "I thought that would work. Spain, you better watch out."

"¿Qué?" Spain glanced down then yelped. He hurried off with Mecklen to find Morocco.

"Please come out," Ukraine begged, knocking on the door. "None of the nations are going to hurt you. Just think of Big Brother Poland," she offered.

"Ne! They're scary," Czech whimpered.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" a voice called. Several nations turned to see a soaking wet America dressed only in shorts. His well-toned chest heaved with heavy breaths as though he'd just swam laps.

"Ugah! Ugah!" Bavaria waved her little fists around, almost beaming Lithuania in the face.

"There's my perfect little niece!" America swooped and took the state from a relieved Lithuania. "Don't you just look previous?" Water ran down America's body to gather in a puddle at his feet.

"Ugah!" Bavaria smacked her uncle in the face. America laughed before turning away to sneeze. When he turned back, he directed his attention to the gathered nations.

"Seriously, what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"And why are you wet?" France countered.

"I swam across the Atlantic Ocean to escape my boss," America said dully. "Are you guys starting a new cult and Ukraine is your priestess?" Ukraine flushed and began stammering as Belarus stepped up to the door.

"Czech." Belarus pounded a fist on the door. "Open this door right now!"

"So you worship the god Czech?" America cocked his head before sneezing again. Lithuania relieved him of his small burden. "I really don't get this cult. You worship a god who lived in a janitor closet, and Belarus and Ukraine are your priestesses."

"Dammit, America!" Greenland punched her brother in the arm. "They're trying to get the young nation of Czech out!"

"Ow!" America shouted just as the door was ripped open and a small figure rushed out. It collided with America, wrapping both arms around his waist. "Oof!" Both nations fell to the floor. America came face to face with a rather small, female nation.

"You are the hero who saves everyone from the bullies?" Czech asked hopefully.

Several nations quirked their eyebrows at America who flushed. "I . . . um . . . I suppose you could say that," America said sheepishly.

"This is my idiot brother." Greenland glared at America and kicked him lightly in the shin.

Czech snuggled against America. "Big brother told me you were the greatest nation ever," she said. "He said you would protect me."

Mexico thought before speaking. "Where did the idiota get that idea from? The fact the hijo de puta doesn't take shit from anyone?" she wondered aloud.

"America is here?" North Russia poked her head out of her husband's room. Russia had been recovering surgery on his back.

"Yep." America sat up, holding Czech close to him. "Someone want to explain what's going on here? I thought there wasn't a personification of the Czech Republic."

"There is now," Belarus said dryly. "'She's been around for twenty years. Apparently Utopia's been holding her and Slovakia hostage."

"Huh." America struggled to his feet. Czech moved with the older nation, keeping her arms around his waist. "Where's Slovakia? I've never met him before."

"Yes, you have. He used to be Czechoslovakia," Lithuania said. "You met him once before World War Two."

"The really grumpy guy who hated his brother?" America asked.

"That's him." Lithuania nodded. "Slovakia doesn't exactly like other nations.

"He was perfectly nice to me," America mused. "I wonder why?"

"Give me your tired, your poor. Your huddled masses yearning to break free," Mexico quoted. "He must have liked you because you accept everyone."

America shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Hey . . . where're my fædre and isä?" The nations glanced between each other before looking to the floor uncomfortably. "And where's my bror?" America asked, a note of danger in his voice. France swallowed visibly. "And what about Hawaii?" America's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Last I heard from her secretary, she was leaving to search for South and Prussia."

"America." New Zealand stood and hung his head. "I'm sorry, I failed in protecting Hawaii." The small island nation tried to hold back his tears as he thought of his flower-loving granddaughter.

America's whole body tensed and his eyes began to lose their focus. "Are you telling me my family has been captured?"

Before anyone could react, two dark hands covered America's eyes as someone rested their chin on his shoulder. "Peekaboo," Morocco whispered.

America's hand flew to Morocco's and all the tension left his body. He spoke a few words in Lakota that seemed to please his wife. Whirling around, he kissed her on the lips before asking the question. "Do you want another child?"

"Why not?" Morocco grinned. "It seems everyone is having children." She leaned over to look pointedly at Belgium and Belarus. Belgium only grinned while Belarus flushed scarlet.

"I was thinking about adopting this time." America peeked over his shoulder at a very frightened Czech. "I found the cutest little nation."

"Well, hello there." The tall Berber nation knelt down before Czech. "I am Morocco." She offered her hand out, her eyes warm as she studied Czech.

Czech stiffened at first, terrified of Morocco, but she eventually calmed down. "I am Czech," she said shyly.

"It is absolutely wonderful to meet you, Czech." Morocco's smiled widened. "You remind me of my youngest daughter."

Czech blushed and ducked her head. America spoke up. "So . . . what's going on?"

"Utopia has captured several nations." Belarus stepped away from her gawking husband. "We attempted to rescue them, but we failed. We managed to save a few of them, but some of us were captured."

America nodded thoughtfully. "And that's when Hawaii and Canada went missing. Far Dan disappeared before our last meeting. They must have gotten him. Does anyone know where my other fædre and isä are?" When no one answered, America growled and turned away, storming for the door.

Lithuania continued to stare at his wife. Estonia spoke to Latvia in an undertone. "Apparently the female nations aren't warning their husbands."

"Where are you going?" Mexico asked America quickly.

"To look for my fædre and isä!" America snapped over his shoulder. "Since nobody else is."

"I will take care of him." Morocco rose quickly and followed America.

Czech shifted uncomfortably in her spot, glancing back to the safe haven of the janitor closet. The door behind her suddenly flew open, slamming into the wall.

"Hey, mates, I'm here!" Australia beamed at his fellow nations.

Czech screamed bloody murder and bolted into the closet, slamming the door behind herself.

"Chort zabyray̆!" Ukraine threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**June 13**__**th**_

_**On this day in history . . .**_

_323 BC – Alexander the Great dies in Babylon_

**1865 – Irish poet William Butler Yeats is born**

_1886 – Mad King Ludwig (II) of Bavaria drowns himself_

**1900 – The Boxer Rebellion begins in China**

_1944 – The first German buss bomb (V-1) lands on London_

_**Send us your days of birth and we can tell you what happened on those day. **_

_**Alright, on to other matters . . .**_

_Poland is actually Czech and Slovakia's brother. We went back and fixed it._

**Thanks to Milana for correcting us on our Polish!**

_Jump? _**Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!**


	10. Wonderland

Disclaimer: _**We DON'T own Hetalia. Quite asking!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**So, we forgot to mention this in the last chapter. **__Austria and Prussia were made for the same purpose but on different sides. _**That's why Prussia called him 'twin brother'. **_**Because we see them as ALMOST twins.**_

_**Enjoy! Please Review!**_

* * *

**Wonderland**

Dr. Psyche shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Her wrists and ankles had been secured tightly to the bedposts with leather belts. So far, the nations had left the young woman along. Only one had come in for a visit. And that was to have a short conversation with her while they took notes. The psychiatrist had the distinct feeling that was what her patients felt like.

There was a soft click as swung open on silent hinges. France stood in the doorway, a tray of food in one hand.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," the European nation said.

Dr. Psyche glared at the nation. "What do you want from me?" she demanded, yanking at her restraints.

"I brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry." France approached the bed and set the tray on the nightstand.

"I'm not hungry," Dr. Psyche snapped. She turned her glare to the ceiling, refusing to look at the nation.

France reached over and removed the 'human's' restraints. "I think your stomach begs to differ," he said when Dr. Psyche's stomach grumbled. Dr. Psyche blushed at the noise. She sat up, clutching her hands in her lap.

"How do I know you haven't drugged the food?" she asked.

"Why would I drug something I made from scratch?" France asked, feigning offense. He handed Dr. Psyche the tray with a bit of flourish.

"You believe me to be a nation," Dr. Psyche said. She didn't accept the tray of food, instead crossing her arms. "I can assure you, I most definitely am not."

"And I can assure you, you most definitely are," France said. He gave up trying to force Dr. Psyche to take the food and set it aside again. "Every nation knows when they are in the presence of another."

"Really?" Dr. Psyche crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knee. "Would you care to explain it?"

"Mais oui!" France nearly cried. He dragged a chair to the bedside and elegantly sat down. "It is mostly instinct, a gut feeling we get. If we are in a crowded room or on a battlefield, a new nation will emit a sense of security to all the other nations. We band together and protect each other. Other times it is like meeting an old friend you have not met in a very long time. I met Seychelles on her island before I colonized it. She looked like any other islander there except I felt as though I was seeing my daughter once more."

"A sense of security?" Dr. Psyche cocked her head. "Do you mean to tell me you feel the need to protect this nation? Or that you feel protected in the presence of the nation?"

"It is both ways," France said with a wave of his hand. "Meeting another nation will give you the feeling someone is watching your back. And in return, you must watch theirs. It is only right."

"Ah." Dr. Psyche stood and brushed her skirts off. "So you feel the need to protect a mere human?" she asked dryly.

"My children perhaps," France said. He withdrew a cellphone from his pocket. "I have my entire army stationed outside Ulaanbaatar. They will bomb the city on my command." He flipped the phone open and the screen lit up.

"I can assure you," Dr. Psyches said slowly and clearly. "I am not a nation." She made a grab for the cellphone but France dodged the move. He held the phone to his ear.

"Deploy the missiles, Pierre," he ordered.

"Oui, Monsieur Bonnefoy," a tinny voice said. France looked to Dr. Psyche, an eyebrow quirked. The 'human' crossed her arms and imitated the move.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"The missiles will strike Ulaanbaatar in two minutes," France warned her. "They cannot be stopped."

"That's all very amusing." Dr. Psyche examined her fingernails. "I have learned quite a bit about you nations."

"Oui?" A jolt of pain traveled up Dr. Psyche's spine. "And we have learned a lot about you. You have worked for Utopia for over thirty years. Why?"

"Because nations interest me." Dr. Psyche planted her hands on her hips and shrugged. "I had recently noticed how some diplomats seem to live on. They never really die."

"Well, we do die at some point," France said. More pain traveled up the 'human's' spine. It spread with a tingling sensation through all her bones. "When our country is dissolved."

"Ah, yes," Dr. Psyche clasped her hands before her and gave France a sickly sweet smile. If some of the nations had seen it, they would have shivered with memories of a certain dead nation. "The states are another thing we're interested in. They wanted to see if exterminating them would strengthen the nation."

"Interesting theory." France checked his phone. "Destruction of Ulaanbaatar in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one." He looked to Dr. Psyche just as extreme pain attacked her spine. It bombarded its way down different bones relentlessly. The 'human' remained standing straight, not showing any signs of pain. She only sighed deeply.

"Would you like to know why I joined Utopia, France?" she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Pourquoi?" France watched the 'human' carefully, wondering what she was up to.

Dr. Psyche let the blouse fall to the floor, followed by her skirt. Underneath she wore shorts and a tank top. "To protect myself." Mongolia whirled around, raising a foot to slam it into France's head. France ducked the blow and swiped an arm under Mongolia. It sent the Asian nation to the floor. Quickly, he straightened up and lifted the phone to his ear.

"You may stop, America," he said quickly. Immediately, the pain in Mongolia's back stopped.

Mongolia took the chance to launch herself of the floor using only her hands and landed on France chests, kicking off and landing on her feet like a cat. The Asian nation straightened up. She glared down at her opponent.

"Did you really think a little pain would stop me?" she asked hotly.

"Non. But I thought the fear of the destruction of your capital would force you to tell the truth." France winced. "That was Picardy on the phone I was speaking to. There is no army outside Ulaanbaatar."

"Let me tell you something," Mongolia said, striding forward to plant a foot on France's chest. She applied a small amount of pressure.

France seized her ankle, wincing once more. "Quoi?"

Mongolia leaned down to speak directly to France. "I do not feel fear."

"Ah. You know someone else who is like that?" France asked.

"Who?" Mongolia cocked her head slightly. France could see a hint of interest in her eyes.

"Angleterre's former colony." France shoved Mongolia's foot off his chest. Standing, he forced her back onto the bed and manage to lock one arm back in a restraint.

"You mean America?" Mongolia slammed her head back into France's face but the nation moved at the last moment.

"Oui." France managed to lock the other wrist in a leather belt. "He never feels fear or gives up."

Mongolia twisted her wrists in their restraints. "Do you really think these can hold me?" she hissed. The belts creaked ominously, threatening to snap.

"It seems like nothing can hold you," France said, irritated. "Do you wish to meet the former British Empire? We are having a bit of trouble with Angleterre right now."

"Why would I care about some stupid nation who couldn't hold onto his colonies?" A belt complained, on the verge of snapping.

"Because he could destroy your country in a second," France said. "That is the problem with us nations. We forget what it means to be a nation."

"A nation is one who protects their people," Mongolia hissed. "Against all threats, no matter the cost."

France sighed and sat on the bed beside Mongolia. "Oui, a nation is there to protect their people. We are their mothers. We protect them from the monsters under the bed and coddle them when they are frightened. But sometimes we forget that is or job and we try to become stronger."

"Well." Mongolia bared her teeth in a feral grin. "It appeared you have become weak, old man."

"After the fall of the French Empire, oui," France agreed. "But we all must fall at some point."

"And you will fall now." A fist suddenly collided with the back of France's head. It was followed by Mongolia's feet kicking him off the bed.

"Gah!" France's head hit the floor heard. The last thing he saw was a winged figure standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"You are a bloody idiot."

.)O(.

Latvia sighed comfortably as he rolled over, trying to fall deeper into sleep. Knowing his brothers, even if they weren't actually his brothers, in the rooms on either side of him helped the smallest Baltic nation feel better. But it still didn't help him fully calm down. As far as Latvia knew, he could be the next nation kidnapped.

Pulling the covers closer to him, Latvia snuggled deeper into the bed. He really wanted to leave the house. In the past, all the nations staying the same house was never a good idea. There was the slightly creak of floorboards outside his room and the small nation stiffened. His eyes flitted to the door.

"Scrutamini omnes mansiunculas, _(Search all the rooms,)_" a voice ordered in a whisper. "Nullus evadat. _(Let none escape.)_"

Latvia's eyes widened with fear. He couldn't understand the words, but they sounded terrifying. As quietly as he could, he slipped from the bed, fixing it so it looked unused, and slid under the bed as far as he could. He heard the door open and silent footsteps moved across the room.

"Ubi est ille? _(Where is he?)_" Heavy boots stopped before Latvia's face. The small nation clapped a hand over his mouth, terrified.

"Ille est sub lecto, _(He is under the bed,)_" a new voice said. Latvia squealed as hand suddenly grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him out. A man Latvia had failed to notice when he'd hid covered the small nation's mouth as he pinned him to the mouth.

"Palīdzēt! _(Help!)_" Latvia's scream was muffled by his attacker's hand.

"Strepentem ipse est, non est ille? _(He's noisy, isn't he?)_" the second man said. Latvia kicked the man holding him as hard as he could. The man only grunted and tightened his grip. "Clausit super eum, _(Shut him up,)_" he hissed.

Something cold pressed against Latvia's arm. The small nation froze, whimpering when a needle pricked his skin. Black dots swarmed over his eyes almost immediately. Latvia fell limp on the bed, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"Oneratis eum in prima signa, _(Load him into the van,)_" the first man ordered as he left the room. He headed down the hallway quietly. Opening a door, he peered in. His forehead creased with confusion at the sight before him. Instead of a bed, there were three bassinets in the room. He entered the room and peered into one carefully. Glancing over his shoulder, he quickly holstered his gun.

.)O(.

North Korea struggled uselessly, his screaming voice muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Three man were in the process of pinning him to the bed. They were trying to cuff his hands, or at least drug him. But the Asian nation wasn't having it. He twisted in the men's grips and lashed out at the man holding the syringe. The medical tool was knocked to the floor where it shattered across the wood. Annoyed, one man finally succeeded in cuffing the nation's hands behind his back.

"Possidebit illum hic extra, _(Get him out,)_" a rough voice ordered. North Korea's world spun around as he was lifted over a shoulder carried from the room.

"Mph!" North Korea kicked wildly, dearly wishing his older twin brother was there to rescue him.

Luxemburg's shrieks were muffled as another man joined North Korea's captor. The small Dutch nation struggled wildly as he was dragged along. His hands had been cuffed behind him. Seychelles and Cyprus hung from shoulders, unconscious. North Korea tried to roll his weight off his captor's shoulder but he was caught before he could fall.

There was a furious hiss as a ginger cat leapt out of the shadows, scratching out at Cyprus' captor. The fur around the feline's eyes was a pale mask shape. The man grunted and shoved the cat off himself. He dropped Cyprus in the back of a van. North Korea joined the island nation and the door was shut quietly. Two pale lamp-like eyes shone in the darkness. Not A Bastard had leapt into the van before the doors had shut.

North Korea lay in silence for a moment, sandwiched between an unconscious Latvia and Cyprus. After a moment, a noise came from the front of the van. It was an all too familiar chortle echoing through the silent space. North Korea stiffened and tried to tilt his head to see what was making the noise. It came again. The chortle, accompanied by a small fist waving in the air.

North Korea glared at the man holding the young state.

.)O(.

Mecklenburg-Vorpommern growled as he wriggled around in his bassinet. When no one answered his small calls he finally let out an ear-splitting shriek. The door the 'nursery' opened with a loud bang. Switzerland stood in the doorway, a shotgun clutched in his hands. Thuringia was silent for a moment before she let loose a howl, waving her legs and arms in the air. Switzerland hurried to the crib's side, slinging the shotgun over his shoulder as he did so.

"What's wrong, kleine? _(little one?)_" Switzerland asked gently. He lifted Thuringia from her crib. Mecklen, true to the triplets' nature, began to copy his sister. He wailed loudly. Switzerland frowned, his eyes roaming between the bassinets.

"Where is your sister?" he growled, tucking Thuringia into his arm. The small state whimpered as she snuggled into the German nation's arm. There was no sign of Bavaria anywhere in the room.

"Verdammt!" Switzerland scooped Mecklen into his other arm and hurried out of the room. "Bel!" he shouted.

"What?" Belgium appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Take the children," Switzerland ordered.

Belgium was about to obey when a man suddenly appeared behind her. He seized her around the waist and covered her mouth with a hand. The female nation shrieked, flipping the man over her shoulder and punching him between the eyes. She straightened up, looking to her not-so-shocked husband.

"What was that, Liefde? _(Love?)_" she asked sweetly.

"Utopia." Switzerland forced Belgium to take the two squirming German state before running down the hall, unslinging the shotgun. He charged to the front door where he stopped on the porch and fired a warning shot.

"Where is my niece?" he bellowed furiously. The nation was suddenly tackled from behind as another man was hurled out a window by a certain, cold female nation.

"Vstan' borot'sya! _(Arise and fight!)_" North Russia bellowed for the whole house to hear.

Switzerland rolled over and beamed the man holding him in the head with the butt of his gun. The man collapsed to the floor as Liechtenstein shrieked from inside the house. There was a loud bang and a horrible noise of music notes when Hungary flipped a man, splitting a piano in half.

"Austria's not going to be happy," Switzerland muttered. He raced back into the house to rescue Liechtenstein, passing a white buffalo backing a man into a corner.

The man raised his gun, firing several round at America as he backed away. America grunted in pain but continued to advance. He lowered his head, baring his dangerous horns near the man's chest. There was a ricochet of bullets as another man fired at the bison. The first human ducked under the horns and skirted to the side. America bellowed in pain and bucked wildly. One particular buck sent him horn first into a wall where he remained lodged.

Australia leapt forward from a doorway, using America as a vaulting hose to flip over him and land on the human. He gave his trapped 'brother' a wicked grin before racing down the hallway. He seized the head of a man carrying Liechtenstein over his shoulder and slammed it into the wall. The man fell to the floor in a groaning heap.

"On your feet, Sheila!" Australia grabbed Liechtenstein's hand and dragged her to her feet. "Can't have my mates being taken now, can I?" He ducked under a blow and flipped his attacker easily.

"Danke." Liechtenstein tried to calm her shaking hands. ."Do you know where Big Brother is?" she asked.

"Down the hall and to the right," Australia replied as he darted past the den.

Czech stood in the center of the room, surrounded by several men. The young nation stared at the humans with wide, terrified eyes. She was just waiting, hoping, for her big brother to storm into the room and rescue her.

She was ready to scream when there was a sudden shattering of glass and snarling as three large wolves broke through the windows. The blond creatures landed, and in one swift motion, leapt forward to attack the men. A violet-eyed wolf knocked Czech over as his teeth sunk into a man's arm. A white fox landed on Czech's shoulder, his cold nose touching her cheek for a second before he leapt off and attacked a man's face.

Czech hid her face in her arms, sobbing to herself. _'I want Big Brother!'_ She squealed in terror when a body suddenly slid under her. It lifted her off the ground and leapt onto a table and up to the second floor landing easily. The blue-eyed wolf snapped at an attacker, knocking him off the landing.

"Czech!" Ukraine stared in horror at her young cousin. She rammed a man in the stomach with the end of her pitchfork. Sweden twisted, Czech still on his back, and sank his teeth into a man's throat. Belarus seized her sister's wrist and yanked her, using the force to spin both of them and elbow a man in the gut.

One man wrapped his arms around Belarus' waist in an attempt to restrain her. A sword was driven through the human's side. Lithuania twisted it, growling uncharacteristically at the man. The Baltic nation's hair was suddenly seized, but released just as quickly. Lithuania spun around, his sword raised for the kill. A blond wolf froze, his lavender eyes watching Lithuania carefully. His teeth were buried deep into a man's throat. It let out a soft growl as a warning.

"Ačiū," Lithuania thanked the wolf. He raced down the hall in search of Latvia and Estonia. Finland leapt in another direction, attacking a human.

"Lithuania!" North Russia screamed. "Bow!"

Lithuania, understanding the order, slid to his knees and fell on his forearms. North Russia kicked a man in the chest, sending him tumbling back and tripping over Lithuania and out a window. The mirco-nation seized Lithuania's hand and practically threw him down the hallway.

"It's time to wake up, dearest husband of mine!" she called.

Lithuania continued down the hallway. He passed a room where a now free America, still in buffalo form, had Spain astride his back. The two nations were working together to take down humans. His wife and child were also in the room, fighting side by side. Morocco slammed two men's heads together and let collapse. She spun like a ballerina to kick another in the head.

"North Carolina!" Morocco shouted, yanking a man down by his collar. "Look alive, dearie."

"Mama!" North Carolina complained at the pet-name. She was a dark-skinned sate with her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wore the military uniform of a marine and slammed the butt of a gun into her attacker's heads.

Morocco seized a man and flipped him over a window ledge and onto the veranda below. The man just barely missed France as he fended off eight men. The European nation swung his old sword in a quick sweep at three men while kicking another away.

"Look out below!" Hungary leapt off a window ledge, landing on one man and kicking another in the stomach. She gave a wild grin at France. "Eyes sharp, France."

"Mais oui, I would be no less." France seized Hungary by the arm and helped swing her to kick another man. "Is _he_ up yet?" he asked.

"He will be joining us in a moment," Hungary said cheerfully.

Sweden stumbled past the fighting couple. Czech had fallen off his back during a fight. He yelped as a knife stabbed into his back, letting loose a howl as a second joined its brother. Snarling, he failed to reach back and bite the man. For a brief second the man thought he'd won. Then thick arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him back.

"Howdy, Grandpa." A muscular teenager towered over Sweden. His dark hair hinted at Hispanic heritage but his blue eyes labeled him as America's son. He wore a star on his plaid shirt and one hand was paler then the other. It looked to be made of plastic.

Sweden snarled in response and leapt forward, attacking a man behind his grandson. He took off, reentering the house and barreling past a door.

The door was ripped open, almost off its hinges, and a certain nation stood in the doorway. He gave the first man he saw a childish smile.

"Privet." The man froze in terror at the sight of the second largest nation in the world. "I am looking for my wife. You have seen her, da?" Russia asked dangerously. The man shook his head slowly before a vase was suddenly smashed on his head. The two nations looked at each other before the larger pointed down the hallway.

"That way," the colorless nation said. He turned away to fight another man.

"I've never gotten to fight before!" The Lost City whirled around beside her Antarctic husband. She swung an ancient and lost weapon. It resembled a rapier with a bright blue blade that hooked back toward the handle. It sang as it swung through the air. Conch leapt off Atlantis' shoulder at a man, digging into the man's neck.

A shout suddenly echoed throughout the mansion. "Reciperent! _(Retreat!)_" The remaining men fell back as quickly as they could, fleeing the house in a much smaller number than they had come in with.

"That's too bad," Atlantis whined at the loss.

Switzerland fired at another man. "Get back here and face your deaths, cowards!" he shouted.

Ukraine pants as she let her pitchfork fall to the ground. Her sister soon appeared in the doorway behind her.

"Mongolia is gone," Belarus announced calmly.

Ukraine turned to look at France. "What do we do now?" she asked desperately.

"Count the missing." France's eyes narrowed. "We are ending this before it gets any worse."

.)O(.

An orderly appeared in the doorway to Prussia and Austria's room as it slid open. He headed straight for the ex-nation and unstrapped him, cuffing Prussia's hands tightly behind him

"Dr. Psyche would like to see you," the man said curtly in English. He led the albino away. Prussia sent Austria a quick glance. He tried to smirk to mask his worry.

The orderly dragged Prussia into a white room. Dr. Psyche rolled her eyes when she saw the ex-nation cuffed.

"For heaven's sake," she said. "He doesn't need those."

"But, Dr. Psyche," the man began to argue.

"I can control him." Dr. Psyche smiled dangerously until the orderly nodded and un-cuffed Prussia. He left the room, locking the door behind him. "Can you feel it?" Dr. Psyche stepped toward Prussia.

"Feel what?" Prussia asked. "My awesomeness. Of course I can!"

"The tension in the air." Dr. Psyche looked to the ceiling, as if expecting something to drop out of it. "There's a storm coming, and it will change the world."

"Kesese!" Prussia laughed hysterically. "You've finally joined the sane side?"

"My name is Mongolia." The Asian nation stopped when a chortle echoed through the room. She glanced to the box-like crib in the corner. Prussia froze. His eyes flicked to the crib. He moved slowly toward it, his eyes fixed on it.

"This will help you, Prussia," Mongolia attempted to tell the ex-nation. "I promise. I had nothing to do with this." Prussia only nodded. He stared into the crib, tears in his eyes. The infant looked up at Prussia with matching red eyes. She lifted her hands up and chortled again, as if recognizing her father.

"Hallo, kostbar. _(Hello, perfect.)_" Prussia reached into the crib and lifted the baby out. "Aren't you the most awesome baby in the world?"

"Her name is Bavaria," Mongolia offered. "She has a sister named Thuringia and a brother named Mecklen-." She trailed off when she couldn't pronounce the German name.

"She did it!" Prussia shouted gleefully. "She said she would never name a child Mecklenburg-Vorpommern." Mongolia smiled at the sight of Prussia holding his daughter.

"I need your help," she finally said.

"With what?" Prussia looked over his shoulder, glee in his eyes. He tucked his daughter against his chest. He couldn't wait to see his other children and hold them close. Brandenburg would giggle with joy to see his vati again. Saxony would throw a fit at his absence. Thuringia and Mecklenburg-Vorpommern were sure to a handful. And South. Perfect South would smile and speak with that Southern twang. The perfect family.

"I will tell them you should get the chance to be with your daughter before she is exterminated," Mongolia offered. "That you also have feelings, just as a human."

"Exterminated?" Prussia repeated. His eyes fell to Bavaria. "I'll kill those un-awesome bastards.

"In exchange," Mongolia continued. "You will help me rile the captured nations. Make them take my side. You will have your daughter with you. And this army will be ready to right when the storm hits."

"Alright! Let's kick some Utopia Ass!" Prussia cackled.

"Bua!" Bavaria reached up to grab her father's sleeve in a tight grip. "Bua!"

"That's right, Bavaria, we're getting out of here!" Prussia rocked his child back and forth.

Mongolia stepped out of the room to speak with someone before an orderly entered. He looked Prussia up and down before slowly motioning with his baton for Prussia to walk before him. For once in his life, Prussia obeyed. He clutched his daughter to his chest as he returned to his cell.

Austria glanced up when Prussia entered and the door was locked once more.

"Is that-?" the Germanic nation stared in disbelief at his niece.

"The awesome state of Bavaria," Prussia said proudly. Austria stared at Bavaria for another moment before looking up at Prussia with a quirked eyebrow.

"I take it a storm is coming?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Life couldn't have been any better for the ex-nation.

* * *

The nations were gathered in the make-up room after a long day of filming for two scenes. England sat in his personal chair, flipping through the next day's script. _If I Die Young_ was playing softly in the background. England suddenly froze at one part.

"You have _got _to be bloody joking!"

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away to the words of a love song._

* * *

A/N: _**Alright, here we go.**_

_Hey, you don't like Atlantis? _**Not really. **_Good. I don't like Mongolia. _**Pollux!**

_**On this day in History . . .**_

_Dala – July 14__th_

_1789 – The fall of the Bastille_

_1835 – American painter James Abbot McNeil Whistler is born_

_1881 – American outlaw Billy the Kid is shot dead by Sherriff Pat Garret_

_1933 – Germany passes the Law for the Protection of Hereditary Health, the beginning of the Nazi euthanasia program_

_Wow . . . sorry Dala! Sad day._

**Naru – July 30****th**

**1898 – Bismark the Iron Chancellor dies**

**1818 – British novelist Emily Brontë is born**

**1857 – American economist Thorstein Veblen is born**

**1865 – American automobile tycoon Henry Ford is born**

**1898 – British sculptor Henry Moore is born**

**And that day's kind of boring.**

_**Our choice – February 25**__**th**_

**1841 – Renois is born**

_1309 – Edward II of England is crowned_

**1601 – Robert Devereux, Earl of Essex, is beheaded for treason**

_1723 – English architect Christopher Wren dies in London_

**1841 – French impressionist painter Pierre-Auguste Renoir is born in Limoges**

**1947 – The free state of Prussia is officially abolished**

_**There you go! There's the birthdays. Send us more if you want to.**_

_North Carolina is a female marine, due to Lejeune, and one of the few African-American states. (Sorry about that! I was basing it off ancestry on from censuses.) She and her siblings spent most of their time during the Civil War up north with their mother to avoid slavery. She is South Carolina's twin sister._

_Texas has a false right arm due to brown recluse spiders. Their venom can eat away your skin. Yuck! He's usually friendly but also very independent._

**I'm going to kill you. **_I know!_

_Does everyone just think Notty is a cat? Or does someone know?_


	11. Utopia

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

**A storm is coming . . . **_Like you wouldn't believe._

* * *

**Utopia**

Mongolia's shoes tapped loudly as she hurried down the hall, echoing off the pristine walls. She passed several doors but paused by only one. The voice of the Utopia leader drifted through the open door.

"There will be a war to end the world," Mr. Nobel was saying. "We will win it, and take it over. We attack the nations again tonight."

Swallowing hard, the Asian nation moved on quickly, only stopping when she reached a certain doorway. She raised her cardkey to the system and the door clicked open. A red-haired nation sat in the middle of the room. His arms had been bound tightly in a straightjacket. The restraint bulged in the back, as if holding something else down.

"What do you want, femme? _(woman?)_" Scotland growled. He kept both his eyes closed, as though he was sleeping. No smoke streamed from his mouth and his whole body trembled. Whatever sedatives they were giving him was straining his magic.

Mongolia hurried to the Celtic nation's side and knelt down behind him. She leaned forward to speak in his ear.

"My name is Mongolia," she whispered. "I have come to warn you."

Scotland stirred slightly. One of his green eyes opened and Mongolia could specks of red and black in the iris. "About what?" he asked, slightly interested.

"There is a war coming." Mongolia began to fiddle with the straightjacket. "A war to claim the Earth."

Both of Scotland's eyes were open now. He shifted restlessly. "Why are ye telling me this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mongolia quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Because ye're a traître, _(traitor,)_" Scotland snapped.

"I protect my people." Mongolia finally released Scotland from the straightjacket and placed a card in his hand. "Do not come out until you get the signal." She left the room quickly with the clicking of her heels.

Scotland sat back on the floor, resting his arms on his knees. He eyed the cardkey carefully leaning his head back. Opening his mouth, he exhaled a perfect ring of smoke. A grin flashed across his face as it dissipated and his eyes turned a bright red speckled with black.

"And from the ashes a drake shall rise."

.)O(.

France sat in the back of his boat. The harsh ocean wind whipped his hair about his face. Iceland sat in a seat off to the side looking at Sweden who lay at France's feet. The wolf showed no signs of being bothered by the cold. In fact, Finland had leapt from his own boat to go for a swim before his group had dragged him back in.

"Why did I have to change back?" Iceland asked irritably. "Norway, Finland, and Sweden got to stay as wolves."

"Because a fox is not much use." France watched the ocean carefully. "You are more use to us in nation form." Iceland's ears flattened and he glared at France before resting his head on his folded arms.

South stood at the bow of her boat. Lithuania and Belarus had failed to force her to sit down. The ex-nation's eyes flashed stormy gray as she bared her teeth in snarl.

"They have taken it all from me," South had snapped. "And I will take it back."

Switzerland had refused to take the wheel of his boat. He sat at the bow, staring off into the distance. He had a very bad feeling about this day. Something was going to happen. Something more than just a battle.

America and Morocco sat in their own boat with Russia and North Russia. They were hell bent on rescuing their fiftieth daughter, and no one was going to get in their way.

"Hey, Mum!" Australia plopped in the seat beside England, throwing an arm across his motherland's shoulders.

England's eye twitched in annoyance. "How many bloody times have I told you _not _to call me 'mum'?" he growled.

"Five hundred and forty-three!" America shouted over the wind. He grinned at England's death glare.

"Have you ever felt like something big's about to happen?" Australia was suddenly serious. It was probably the first time in his short life.

England nodded somberly and he looked away. Australia could tell the older nation knew something.

"Yes, lad," England said simply. "I can feel it in my bones." His snowy wings fanned gently behind him.

"I swear, the air is on fire today." Australia stretched his arms back. "It's probably nothing."

"It's probably just Alba in a bad mood," England said. His head seemed to floating in the clouds.

Finland suddenly sat up, his ears pricked forward. He lunged for the side of the boat, intent on another dip in the frigid waters. Something came up and gave him a face-full of sea-water. Atlantis giggled when Finland snorted and shook his before diving back down. Her cerulean blue fish-tail slapped the water gently. Finland settled to rest his front paws on the bow of the boat and look out on the horizon.

"We're almost there," Hungary noted. She rose to her feet.

Sweden and Norway had booth stood already, peering ahead intently. England rose. He watched the island for a moment before taking off from the boat and rising high in the sky. France stood at the bow of his boat, a hand on Sweden's head.

"Do not wait for anyone to come," he ordered. "Find the nations and release them. Then we will start this fight."

Sweden's body shivered and he tensed, waiting for the boat to bump against the shore. Several nations drew their weapons, preparing themselves for the fight. France and Spain shared a look and nodded. With some help from England, they'd been able to contact Conquistador. The ex-empire had promised to help in a fight, but not try to conquer anyone. It had taken four and a half hours to get him to leave that part out.

Switzerland checked his gun, thinking of the sister and wife he'd left at home. He'd refused to let Belgium come into the fight. Not when she was pregnant. Who knew what these Utopia people were capable of?

Belarus drew her knife and gave Lithuania a quick peck on the check. "For udača. _(good luck.)_"

Lithuania suddenly seized his wife around the waist and kissed her on the lips. "Taip."

There was a quiet crunch as the first boat hit the shore of the dead island. Sweden sprang from the boat, landing easily. Several more nation followed after. They leapt from the boats as quickly as they could. France led the group to the gate where he and Russia cut a hole in the fence. The nations moved forward to take the building by force if need be.

"I can feel it, mate." Australia stretched his arms above his head. "I feel like I could throw a whale."

England swooped down to land beside his son. "Please don't," he said. "America has already done that. And it wasn't a pretty sight."

America just grinned at the memory. "The stupid killer whale had it coming."

Australia gave England a strange look before hurrying to catch up with New Zealand. The small island nation had refused not to come. No matter what anyone else said. America had ordered him to find Hawaii and care for her.

.)O(.

Mongolia swept the curtain back before opening the window and nodding to Scotland. She moved aside for the nation who crouched low to the ground. He kicked off and shot out the window in a black streak of feathers and red eyes.

Quickly the nation left the room, shutting the door behind her. Before her, dozens of nations stood. Poland was held up by Romania and Bulgaria. He was pale white and shivering with a fever. Austria stood beside his two brothers and niece. Germany had, surprisingly, cooed over his youngest niece. Italy and Romano stood in a corner, murmuring to one another. Indonesia had Luxemburg, Latvia, and Hawaii surrounding her. The Asian nation had declared herself their caretaker and refused to let any of them out of her sight.

"We must go now." Mongolia seized North Korea's hand and dragged the surprised nation after her. The nations followed the pair, exiting out a door in the side of the building. As if by some unspoken word, the nations spread out, unknowingly forming a circle around the building.

Mongolia glanced up into the night sky. She raised a single hand and brought it down in one swift motion.

.)O(.

France's head jerked up in surprise when a fireball flew out of nowhere and crashed into the side of the main building. The floor erupted into flames, lighting up the surrounding nations.

"¿Qué?" Spain asked, a note of worry in his voice. "How did that happen?"

"Je ne sais pa. _(I don't know.)_" France swallowed hard.

England watched the flames dance with wide eyes that reflected the fire. "The drake has awoke," he whispered.

The silent air was suddenly shattered when pops began to go off. Bullets sprayed the ground as nations ducked, dodging them. America rolled behind a tree as Switzerland pulled himself onto a branch. Taking the role of a sniper, he began to fire rounds off. Estonia stood under the Germanic nations, hands full with ammo.

There was a sound of running footsteps as the bullets suddenly stopped. Men bearing clubs and rifles charged the nations, raising their weapons to attack.

"Attaquons! _(Attack!)_ "France charged forward, drawing his sword and he moved. Spain followed with the roar of Conquistador. His axe swung down at man bearing a particularly large club. Switzerland began to fire rounds once more.

America swept his legs under a man and slammed the man's head hard into the ground. "I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy!" he sang.

"A Yankee Doodle do or die!" England, surprising everyone, joined in. He fired bolts of energy from his hands.

Sweden, Norway, and Finland threw themselves into the battle, snarling as they sank their teeth into men. Belarus moved as if she was a dancer. She stabbed men swiftly as she ducked under the blows. Australia leapt into the air and kicked a man in the chest, tumbling back to the ground whooping. Lithuania moved through the movements smoothly. He sliced with his swore, always aware of his surroundings. Russia stood beside him, swinging his pipe relentlessly.

"In Dixie Land where I was born," South sang as she fired off rounds with her rifle, gray eyes flashing in the firelight. "Early on one frosty mornin', look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land."

Something suddenly collided with France, shoving him to the ground. When he managed to sit up, he spotted Mongolia laying on the ground. Her eyes were closed and a trickle of blood ran from her forehead.

"Mongolie!" France scrambled to the nation's side. He took up position over her, protecting the unconscious nation.

Mexico shouted for joy at the sight of her husband. A strange gleam lit her fiery eyes. America leapt into the air and joined a bear-Canada as a buffalo. The two animals charged men relentlessly. Japan moved with quick fluid movements beside Australia. A men flew past Spain as Denmark cackled wildly. His bright, blue eyes revealed the Viking hidden beneath the nation.

Netherlands ducked under a blow and shoved Slovakia into a man. Slovakia growled and whirled around, shoving Netherlands into another man. The move sparked a fight between the two nations. The humans avoided the squabbling males, too scared to get between them.

Suddenly, something came no one was expecting. There was a gleeful shout and Prussia stormed onto the battlefield. Bavaria was tucked under one arm as Prussia used his free hand to swing a broken pip as a sword.

Something collided with Russia before thudding to the ground.

"Chto?" Russia whirled around, his pipe raised, to see a coughing and shivering Poland. Several men charged the tall nation, believing him to be distracted. Russia scooped Poland into one arm and swung his pipe with his free hand. He knocked three men together, sending them flying.

"Hawaii!" New Zealand tackled his granddaughter and moved out of the way of some stray bullets. When the state glanced to her motherland, she saw horror and the two stumbled backward together.

"Grandpa?" Hawaii wrapped her arms securely around New Zealand. She felt her heel land on the ground and then slowly slide onto nothing. The nation above her screamed as they were vaulted over the edge of a steep cliff.

"Kiwi!" Australia stared in horror as his brother slipped over the edge.

Hawaii screamed in terror, her eyes wide. America whirled around and bellowed helplessly. New Zeeland screwed his eyes shut tightly. He screamed when bones shattered and muscles tore. Ten foot wings spread out and four inch talons grasped Hawaii by her upper arms.

Hawaii's mouth snapped shut before she suddenly whooped with joy. "This is _awesome_!" shouted the state who loved to run across lava. New Zealand rolled his eyes, part in terror and part in the ridiculousness of his granddaughter. Men ducked, screaming as a six-foot eagle shot over the cliff and rose into the air with Hawaii. America snorted in amusement before charging another man.

Something shot over five men. Black wings buffeted them, leaving a large trail of smoke that resembled a tail. It almost looked like a dragon. Several nations stared in shock at Scotland as the nation continued to rain fireballs down on the building.

Prussia struck another man as Slovakia and Netherlands were now rolling on the ground fighting. The men were still avoided them. Mexico rolled her eyes at her husband. Australia bumped against England as he stumbled past gasping.

"Lad?" England whirled around, his wings fanning. Australia gave a choked gasp, holding his ribs. He slowly looked up at England. His eyes were filled with pain as his skin began to glow ominously.

"Dad!" he cried.

England rushed to Australia's side, knocking men aside with his wings. "Australia!"

Australia threw out his arms, screaming as light erupted from him. The ground began to shake madly, even worse than Northern Ireland as it split open. Nations and men alike scrambled to escape the growing ravine. Northern Ireland quirked an eyebrow in slight surprise. He'd never seen something like _that_ before. Diving down, he forced as much of the ravine as he could back together. Australia shrieked again as gales of wind began to meet. Lightning struck down in the funnel.

New Zealand screamed as he dove and attempted to dodge his brother's newest creation. Hawaii slipped from New Zealand's grasp and landed easily on the ground. She swept one hand into a still open ravine, a trail of lava following it.

Wales swooped down and stole a few winds, claiming the storm down slightly. England and Ireland shared a look before nodding. England began a quick spell to try and contain Australia's wild magic.

Hungary screamed as she was thrown. The entire fourth floor of the main building slowly collapsed as the flames fought control. Scotland landed before the burning building. He spread his wings and the smoke rose behind him to form a large dragon. Prussia swung his 'sword' into another man, cackling madly.

France froze as he heard a snarl. Turning and raising his sword, he spotted Finland approaching him. The smallest wolf had his teeth bared in a feral growl. His violet eyes had become unnaturally amber as he advanced on the other European nation.

"Finlande!" France backed away from the wolf. "It is moi, France!"

Ukraine darted past Germany, screaming as a large blonde wolf barreled past several men. Sweden ignored both men and nation as he chased his prey. Germany leapt onto the wolf's back, hanging on for his dear life.

America backed away from Norway, snorting and tossed his head dangerously close to his far. Norway snarled as he advanced on his son slowly, his hackles raised. There was an 'oof' as Slovakia was thrown off his opponent. The wolf-nation was rolled over when Netherlands tackled him.

"Sakra, zbabelec! _(Dammit, coward!)_" Slovakia shouted. Netherlands only grunted as Norway wriggled beneath him. He howled when the wolf closed his jaws around his arm.

Russia kept Poland close to him. He swung his pipe into Finland's side. There was the sound of cracking as a few ribs snapped. France swung out at the advancing wolf-nation. Finland yelped as he snapped at France's leg. France yowled and drove his sword in Finland's thigh. Russia continued to strike Finland's sides with his pipe.

"Otpusti yego! _(Release him!)_" Finland yelped again, releasing France's leg as he leapt to the side. He staggered off, his tail tucked between his legs as he attempted to dodge legs.

Not A Bastard swerved between legs, following Greece as he fought. The cat scratched at anyone who came too close, hissing angrily. Greece swung his makeshift weapon as Turkey ducked. The smaller nation leapt off the taller nation's back and brought the cross down on a man's head.

The battle was at a draw. The men were too many for the nations to gain the upper hand. But the nations were stronger than the humans.

Germany finally managed to drag Sweden to the ground, biting down on the wolf's ear. Sweden yelped and bucked under Germany as he tried to break free. The wolf howled as he finally fell still, breathing heavily. Norway landed on the ground with a loud thump as he was thrown by America's dangerous horns.

There was a sudden shriek and the whole world seemed to fall silent. A man dressed in a fine tuxedo had his arm wrapped around a throat and a pistol aimed at their head. The nation spewed cruses and threats as they struggled. Prussia froze. His eyes narrowed and he passed Bavaria to Spain. He charged Mr. Nobel, roaring and raising his makeshift sword.

"Stop!" Mr. Nobel aimed his pistol at Prussia. "I made this pistol with no intention of using it. Would you like to know what it does?" The human smirked at the sight of the nations sitting in silence. The wolf world, in the palm of his hand.

"Es ist mir egal! _(I don't care!)_" Prussia was only a yard away from Mr. Nobel. His ruby eyes were intent on the wretched human. Germany watched his brother with wide eyes.

A shot rang out and time seemed to slow down. Australia could literally see the bullet flying through the air before it punctured Prussia's heart. Austria and Switzerland shouted in terror.

Prussia stumbled back a few steps. One wrong footing sent him spinning and falling to his knees. He faced the gathered nations. France and Spain watched their best friend with wide, horrified eyes. Prussia's face was a mixture of horror and shock. Blood dripped slowly down the front of his shirt. His ruby eyes moved ever so slowly up to meet his younger brother's. Germany gaped at Prussia, tears in his eyes. They moved to a swaying South and then to Bavaria in Spain's arms. The child raised a single hand, wriggling his fingers in want.

"Bua!" Bavaria cried.

Prussia's lips quirked up in a sad smirk. His hand mimicked his youngest daughter's. It rose slowly, palm up. The two hands could have clasped together if they'd been inched apart. They were made for each other. Made to play and comfort. Made to love. And most of all, made to hold forever and ever. Until death do them part.

"Als Vati stolz, Perfekt, _(Make Daddy proud, Perfect,)_" he whispered ever so quietly. And then he fell forward, landing face first on the ground. His chest rose one last time and his ruby eyes flickered shut. The Teutonic Order, the Duchy of Prussia, the Kingdom of Prussia, the Free State of Prussia. The brother, husband, and father. Was dead.

South fell to her knees, staring the body of her husband before her mouth opened in a scream that shattered the silence. Bavaria wailed loudly, smacking Spain sadly. Germany emitted a howl that petered off into a moan. Switzerland had to catch his younger brother and support him. America rushed from his buffalo from to his sister's side. He whispered to her while tears fell down his cheeks.

Violet eyes filled with tears a certain nation rose slowly. Straightening up, he grabbed a fallen sword. A nation who had been born for war, and failed at it. A nation who had been mercilessly teased. Who had been picked on repeatedly by several other nations. Slowly, the eldest of the Germanic brothers raised his sword and let loose a war cry that struck fear into the humans' hearts.

Mr. Nobel stumbled back in shock. He was not given enough time before he was run through with the sword. The nation leaned down to look him in the face.

"Mistkerl, _(Bastard,)_" Austria hissed as he allowed Mr. Nobel's cooling body to fall to the earth.

America roared furiously and seized Prussia's 'sword' from the ground. He attacked the men relentlessly. Slowly, the other nations awoke from their daze and they drove the humans back to the ruins of the smoking building.

The battle was over.

.)O(.

The sun rose as several boats left the shore, nations in all sorts of states. Sweden, Norway, and Finland had been muzzled and tied down to prevent any attacks. South sat rigid, ignoring her worrying brother. Australia lay in the bottom of his boat, head cradled in her father's lap. Poland's breath came in wheezes as he had another coughing fit.

The Germanic brothers had a boat to themselves. Germany stood at the bow of the ship before his brother's body, Bavaria in his arms. His voice was clear as it sang across the ocean.

Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?

Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und weiß voran;

daß für die Freiheit meine Väter starben,

das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an.

Nie werd ich bang verzagen,

wie jene will ich's wagen

Sei's trüber Tag, sei's heitrer Sonnenschein,

ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein.

Switzerland took over when Germany's voice faltered. Atlantis surfaced briefly and suddenly the air was filled with the sad song of orcas and humpbacks along with the voices of the nation.

Mit Lieb und Treue nah ich mich dem Throne,

von welchem mild zu mir ein Vater spricht;

und wie der Vater treu mit seinem Sohne,

so steh ich treu mit ihm und wanke nicht.

Fest sind der Liebe Bande,

Heil meinem Vaterlande!

Des Königs Ruf dring in das Herz mir ein:

Ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein.

Quietly, Austria followed his younger brother's lead, singing when he was able to. His voice carried the tune easily. Even his piano could not match it. The nation was pouring his entire heart into the song.

Nicht jeder Tag kann glühn im Sonnenlichte;

ein Wölkchen und ein Schauer kommt zur Zeit.

Drum lese keiner mir es im Gesichte,

daß nicht der Wünsche jeder mir gedeiht.

Wohl tauschten nah und ferne

mit mir gar viele gerne;

Ihr Glück ist Trug und ihre Freiheit Schein:

Ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein.

The song continued with the three brothers until it petered out with the last lines. The orca and humpback whales continued to sing their own songs of mourning with Atlantis.

In the distance, outlined by the rising sun, the dead island disappeared. Its presence became nothing more than a memory. And soon, a story.


	12. Heaven

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

* * *

**Heaven**

The world wept. The day after Prussia died, every single church across the globe rang their bells eight hundred and twenty-three times. One for every year of Prussia's life. None of the humans knew what is was for. Only that it terrified them. The bells filled the air and seemed to answer one another. One Irishmen standing on the shore swore he could hear the bells of America ringing across the Atlantic. The bells began at dawn and rang late into the night when it finally fell silent. And for one brief moment there was not a single sound on the earth. It was a moment of silence. A moment of respect for the fallen.

Prussia was buried in East Berlin. He was dressed in his old Teutonic Uniform. His hand clasped the hilt of his sword on his breast. His old shield was placed underneath his head. The coffin was lined with several little Iron Crosses. Each one had been made by a different nation or state. Every nation _and _state. A large stone eagle was placed above the grave before the tombstone. Its wings were spread and it bent down, as though it was protecting Prussia. The tombstone was engraved with only a few German words for the whole world to read.

Hierin liegt der Freistaat Preußen.

Verehrt Bruder liebevolle Vater und begehrte Ehemann.

Möge er in Frieden ruhen.

_Here lies the Free State of Prussia._

_Adored brother, loving father, and treasured husband._

_May he rest in peace._

The entire world gathered for the funeral. They were all dressed in their military uniforms of old. America had worn his Revolutionary uniform. For, without Prussia, he would have never had his freedom. The fifty states, knowing the same thing, played taps and sang the national anthem of the Kingdom of Prussia as the casket was lowered into the ground. Germany could be seen openly weeping for his brother. Once the anthem was done, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Pennsylvania fired shots into the air. Not eight hundred and twenty-three. But enough to be respectful. The grave was filled and the nations and states dispersed.

And the world spun on.

.)O(.

The nations sat at the long table. They all seemed to be waiting for someone to begin shouting random things. Things that would start a fight or embarrass other nations. A certain nation was missing, leaving her five children as she disappeared into the world. Bavaria, Thuringia, and Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, hailed 'Mec' by his cousins, were taken under the care of the fifty states. Germany was not mentally well enough to care for them himself.

"I would like a word about something," Bavaria finally announced. The nations glanced up at the wavering voice. "I believe we may have a problem."

Germany kept his eyes fixed on his hands. He didn't speak much anymore and he flinched at any sudden movements. Several times, Austria or Switzerland had visited to find him either drunk or high. He'd had to move in with them and they worked together to try and heal him.

England sighed uninterestedly. "What would that be, lad?" he asked. He and his brothers had spent several months as France's colonies until he decided them well enough to leave his care. The nations were 'released' from colonization and England disbanded the United Kingdom. Ireland and Northern Ireland had joined to form the Northern and Southern Districts of the Kingdom of Ireland. Scotland became the Kingdom of Scotland and Wales was the Kingdom of Wales. England had lost the title 'Great Britain' and instead chose 'the Kingdom of England'.

Sweden looked up in interest before laying his head back down and sighing. Against many of the nation's better judgment, the three Nordic nations had been bound to their wolf forms.

"The Nordic Wolves," Bulgaria began. Much to the three nations' distaste, others had begun calling them 'the Nordic Wolves'. "We can't just let them take on the form and runa round. It's too dangerous for us. They might attack one of us."

"While we're at it, why don't we stop Scotland from ever transforming into a dragon?" England snapped angrily. "Think with your brains, Bulgaria, not with your arse."

"I am," Bulgaria insisted. "I have an idea."

"What would that be?" Scotland asked. Several nations were giving him worried glanced. He blew a neat smoke ring at a wide-eyes Czech.

"We need to train them," Bulgaria announced. "Teach them they can't harm us." The three wolves were sitting up now. Norway's ears were laid back and his eyes narrowed at Bulgaria with distaste.

"And who is supposed to do that?" Switzerland asked. "I am not letting the Nordic Wolves near Liechtenstein." There was a low growl from Norway as he stood up fully. He shook out his fur and walked in a tight circle, tail high as he glared at Bulgaria. The Balkan nation only flushed and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" France asked. "Did you say something about Allemagne?" The young Germanic nation did not respond to his name.

"Well." Bulgaria shifted on his feet. "I think it would be a good idea." Norway suddenly released a bark that petered off into a growl. He kept his eyes glued on Bulgaria.

"Watch it, amigo," Spain warned. "He is not liking you right now."

"All I am saying is that it would help teach them who to listen to," Bulgaria snapped.

There was a sudden snarl as Norway leapt forward and charged Bulgaria. Sweden and Finland were close behind, snapping their teeth at the surprised nations. A hand snapped out and seized Norway's scruff before the wolf could attack Bulgaria. It forced him down to the ground. Norway snarled and snapped at the owner of the hand. He wriggled madly, trying to break free. His eyes were filled with a wild, amber look.

"Nein." Germany pointed warningly at Finland and Sweden. "Schlecht Hunde. _(Bad dog.)_" Finland seemed unsure of himself as Sweden growled at his cousin, ears laid back. Germany seized the oldest Nordic by the scruff and forced him down too.

"_Nein_." Slowly, Sweden lay down. He watched Germany with nervous eyes. Norway soon followed after and Finland whined pitifully. Germany slowly released the wolves and stood. He was oblivious to the many shocked stares around him. Norway rose and shook out his coat, glaring up at Germany.

"Nein." Germany jabbed Norway quickly in the chest. The wolf backed up a step with a look of surprise before he strode forward two paces. His narrowed eyes dared Germany to make a move. Germany seized Norway by the scruff once more and forced him down.

"_Schlecht Hunde_!" Norway yelped and struggled slightly before falling still. His ears were laid back as he watched the Germanic nation. Germany released Norway and rose once more. The wolf rose, his head and tail low. Slowly, he and his brother and friend slunk off to lay in the corner.

America was not surprised in the slightest by what he had seen. "I could have called Alaska if you needed a dog trainer," he said. Bulgaria nodded slowly as he sat down.

Poland barely raised his head before laying it back on his arms were he was napping.

"Głupi wilki i Niemców, _(Stupid wolves and Germans,)_" he muttered as he closed his eyes. The nation had been sleeping a lot lately. He barely moved at all and refused to do anything with anyone. Russia watched Poland from the corner of his eye.

Germany took his seat again, staring at his folded hands. Austria watched the Nordic wolves hopefully. Maybe they could help his younger brother.

"How is your government doing, China?" New Zealand asked, leaning forward to look at the Asian nation.

China fidgeted nervously. "It is doing fine," he said. "But my new boss is very . . . excitable, aru."

"Speaking of governments." Belgium turned to the sleeping Poland. She trailed off into silence as she watched the weakened nation.

"The poor lad's government is failing," England sighed, crossing his arms.

Korea looked tempted to poke Poland, but China stopped him. North Korea had officially left the communist government and became the North District of the Democratic Republic of Korea. South Korea was the South District and together the nations formed the nation of Korea. Much like Italy and, now, Ireland.

"What can we do?" Hungary asked worriedly.

"I could help him," America offered.

Korea wrenched his hand free from China and went to jab Poland, but Japan stopped him this time.

"You're a whole ocean away," Greenland argued. "Besides, you've spread your resources far enough as it is."

America grumbled as Slovakia spoke up. "Let the blbec _(jerk)_ die. He's useless as it is." Czech watched her older brother curiously. Lately she had been torn between following him and listening to the other nations.

Korea shoved Japan off himself and moved to slap Poland. Hong Kong tackled him from behind and they both fell to the floor.

"What if giving him resources his not enough?" Morocco asked. "I have seen it happen before."

"Just let him die!" Slovakia roared.

Korea struggled under Hong Kong who sat on his back.

"What if one of us adopts him?" Russia suggested. "As a sister-nation. Not to form a union or kingdom. We simply care for them and help them heal, sharing our resources."

"Do you mean, like a son?" Indonesia asked curiously.

"Da, I suppose." Russia nodded.

Korea shoved Hong Kong off himself and tackled Poland out of the chair with a triumphant shout.

"Gah!" Poland's eyes widened before he paled even more and passed out. There was a moment of silence before every nation looked at Korea.

"KOREA!"

"Um . . . oops, da-ze?"

.)O(.

Norway stretched out comfortably on the couch. His paws and tail hung off the edge of the furniture. His eyes drifted shut and he gave a contented sigh. Suddenly, there was a snuffling as Blackie trotted up and sniffed the wolf's nose. His tail wagged happily as if to say 'hello, friend!' Norway's ears went back and he snapped the dog's muzzle. He fell of the couch, keeping a grip on the poor dog as he growled. Black whimpered and yowled, his tail tucked between his legs.

There was a thundering of footsteps and Germany rushed into the room. He froze for only a second at the sight of the two animals before he seized Norway by the scruff.

"Nein, release him!" Norway snarled and released Black, going for Germany's arm instead. Germany forced Norway to the ground, growling. "Nein. Do you want to be in a time-out?" Blackie rushed from the room whimpering. "You do _not_ attack my dogs. They were here first." Norway snarled again and bared his teeth as he snapped at Germany's wrist again. Germany closed a hand around Norway's snout and forced his mouth shut.

"_Nein_." Norway fell over. He kept his belly to the ground as he scraped his paws on Germany's hand, growling. "Come." Germany forced Norway to stand and dragged him into another room. There he dug out a muzzle from a drawer. He locked it around Norway's head. Norway shook his head, pawing at the horrid contraption as he growled.

"Be good," Germany growled. "Or you will get more than a muzzle." He left Norway alone in the room. Norway sat down, his ears back, as he stared after Germany. After a minute, he rose to explore the rest of the house. His attempts to snap at the dogs failed when the muzzle got in the way. By the end of the day he was head-butting Germany in the legs.

"Was?" Germany looked down from where he was preparing food for his dogs. He cooked meat for the Nordics' meals. He figured they wouldn't like dog food, wet or dry.

Norway's paws scrabbled uselessly as he slowly slid to the floor. His muzzled mouth opened and closed as he tried to bite Germany.

"Knock that off," Germany snapped. "I have told you before. _No more biting_." He bent down to jab Norway in the chest once more. It was a harmless form of punishment he'd used on his other dogs before. Norway gave a huff and stood, walking away.

He was only gone for a few minutes when there was a sudden yelp from the den.

"NORWAY!" Germany dropped the can of dog food he'd been emptying and raced into the den. Norway raced past the nation, tail tucked between his legs. Berlitz was close behind on the wolf's tail, snapping at him. Germany watched the animals for a moment before roaring for the whole house to hear.

"BERLITZ! Stoppen!"

The Nordic Wolf hid under a bed for several hours before the Germanic nation could even get him out. After that incident, Norway avoided the dogs when he had the muzzle on.

.)O(.

Indonesia sat in a chair, hands clasped tightly in her lap. She waited with the rest of the Asians for China to finish speaking with his new boss. Vietnam and Taiwan were playing Mahjong. Korea had hijacked the game and was making all sorts of ridiculous rules his twin brother was shaking his head at.

The door finally opened and China stumbled from the room. He was red in the face from something the human had said. Hong Kong could hear the human roaring with laughter in the background. China was right. He was _very_ excitable.

China turned first to Hong Kong, Macau, and Taiwan. "My boss and I have talked it over," he said. "And we have decided to release you from my control, aru."

Hong Kong's eyes widened and Taiwan rose. "You mean . . . I will be . . ." she trailed off.

"The Republic of Taiwan, aru." China nodded. Hong Kong uncharacteristically let out a whoop and hugged a shocked Macau who'd had to listen to his brother's wild tales for the last three years.

China approached Indonesia nervously. He shifted nervously on his feet.

"Ya, China?" Indonesia rose quickly. She looked nervous as she stood before the nation.

"My boss and I have . . . spoken about something else, aru." China twisted the hem of his mandarin jacket like a child.

"About what?" If possible, Indonesia's anxiety rose even more.

"Our relationship." China took hold of Indonesia's hands. "I do not have a ring at the moment. But I have known you for a very long time and we have been dating for three years. I would very much like it if we took the relationship further, aru."' Indonesia blushed and she opened and closed her mouth several times. "Will you marry me, Indonesia, aru?"

Indonesia was silent for a moment before she threw herself into China's arms. "Ya!"

Chia fell back in surprise and landed on the floor. "Oh . . . okay, aru."

Hong Kong slapped himself in the face. "That is not what you say, Teacher."

.)O(.

Poland stood in the doorway. Lithuania was right beside him, a suitcase clutched in his shaking hands. The strange nation mouthed quietly before he finally glared at his best friend.

"Like, no way, Liet," Poland snapped. "No way in Hell."

"I'm sorry, Po." Lithuania set the suitcase on the ground. "I can't stop him. He's too strong."

"No way!" Poland shook his head. "You can't just give up, Liet! That bękart is going to destroy me!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Lithuania assured his friend. "It won't be like the Soviet Union."

"Yes it will!" Poland seized his friend's arm. "You can't, like, leave me!"

There was footsteps behind the nation and Lithuania trembled as Russia approached them.

"Privet," the tall nation said with a smile.

Poland whirled around and glared up at Russia. "Like, Liet, grab the swords," he snapped.

"I didn't bring them, Po," Lithuania said weakly.

"Why not?" Poland whirled around to face his firmed. "Are you, like, stupid or something? Of course we are going to totally need them!"

"For this exact reason." Lithuania smiled weakly at Russia. "He's all yours." He slipped from the house, dodging Poland's grasping fingers.

"Like, no, Liet!" Poland stared at the closed door in horror before slowly turning to face Russia.

"I think you will like your room, da?" Russia smiled again.

"And why would I totally like it?" Poland crossed his arms and glared up at his cousin.

"North Russia and I tried to make it to your liking," Russia said. "It is upstairs, the third door on the right." Behind the nation was a slab of concrete hanging on the wall. An Iron Cross had been carved into it in the late forties when Prussia had been part of the Soviet Union. It now hung as a memorial of Prussia.

Poland slowly ascended the stairs to the mentioned room. He glanced over his shoulder before slowly opening the door. The room had been painted a soft shade of pink with lavender unicorns on it. The queen-sized bed was also pink with a small stuffed pony on it. A vanity table sat beside a wardrobe already filled with clothes for winter. Lavender curtains hung open to reveal the evening sun.

"You like it, da?" Russia asked from behind Poland.

"Like, no." Poland crossed his arms and pouted. "I want Liet."

Russia cocked his head. "You will like it soon. Little Lithuania may visit you when he wants to."

"And what can I, like, do?" Poland spun around and planted his hands on his hips. "Totally nothing?"

"Net." Russia ran a hand along the pink paint. "You may do whatever you like. As long as you tell me if you are leaving the house or the country. I would like to know where you are going."

"I, like, totally don't have to do that!" Poland shouted in annoyance.

"Da, you do." Russia smiled. "And you must call me by my real name now."

"And what is that?" Poland glared at Russia. "Skazują rosyjski?"

Russia's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "That is not what you call me. You may stay in your room until you call me by it. Do not touch the cross on the wall." Poland glanced back to see a small Iron Cross hung on the wall above the vanity table.

"Why the hell did you, like, put that up there?" Poland practically shrieked.

"There is one in every room," Russia sad sadly as she shut the door behind him.

"Dammit, Russia!" Poland pounded on the door. '"Let me out!"

"Not until you stop acting like a teenage girl and call me Papochka," Russia sang happily.

Poland was silent for a moment before he resumed beating the door. "Dammit, Russia! I hate you!"

.)O(.

It was an ordinary day at the Main House. Busy. And loud. States were rushing around and yelling at each before a few of them had to rush out the door. Connecticut and Michigan had gotten into a signing argument, Connecticut being deaf. California was shouting at Utah to stay out of her room while she tried to fix her computer.

Mec, Thuringia, and Bavaria were being cared for by a cooing Georgia and Florida. Bavaria was a very quiet baby now. She hardly ever cried for anything and was always watching others carefully.

Saxony was in the kitchen with Delaware. The first state was making her lunch while he tried to talk to his boss at the same time. The ridiculous human had demanded he leave his father again. The nations and states had taken their bosses aside and set them straight. Saxony pricked up when she heard a door close behind her.

"Mutti?" She whirled around, excitement and hope in her eyes.

A tall, blond teenager towered over Saxony. He was unnaturally muscular, just like Captain America in the comics. There was a graffiti tattoo on the side of his neck that said 'Brooklyn'. Saxony could see dark words winding up the nation's forearms.

_Give me your tired, your poor. Your huddled masses yearning to breath free._

The male's eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses and he held a cane in his right hand.

"Großen, _(Large,)_" Saxony commented before sadly sitting back down in her chair. Her eyes filled with tears as she examined her hands. "Mutti. Vati."

Large yet soft hands patted along the table until they found Saxony's. "Your Mutti will be back soon," New York assured his young cousin. "And your Vati is sleeping." Delaware peeked worriedly over his shoulder.

"Vati," Saxony sniffed. "Wake up?" She looked hopefully up at the state.

"No," New York sad sadly. "Vati is not going to wake up. He is gone, Saxony."

Saxony closed her eyes tight and sobbed. "Vati!"

Warm arms enveloped her as New York lifted her into his arms. "I know, Sax, I know." Saxony cried into the state's shoulder.

In the coming years, South remained hidden from the rest of the world. Her children refused to age with the loss of both their mother and their father. They became known as 'the Ageless'.

* * *

_**May the Free State of Prussia rest in peace.**_


	13. Random Notes

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

_**We didn't leave any author's notes in the last two chapters due to the depressing content. So we've made a chapter with some information for you.**_

_Prussia was founded as the Teutonic Order around 1190 AD. _**The country was officially abolished in 1947.**

**The Haast's Eagle was a real creature, native to New Zealand. It is extinct now. But it was a six-foot tall eagle capable of carrying off human children, and it did.**

_Connecticut had the first deaf school._

**All of England's former colonies that he actually found (so not Seychelles or Hong Kong) inherited a bit of magic from him. Australia has 'wild magic', uncontrollable magical powers.**

_Brooklyn was the birthplace of graffiti. New York is blind due to 9/11 and he's built tough due to the experiment he volunteered for in World War Two._

_California is home of 'Silicon Valley'. That's where all the top technology is born: Facebook, Apple. That sort of stuff._

_Atlantis can become a mermaid. It was a common trait among the Atlantians._

**We had the option of calling the last chapter 'Earth'. **_We thought 'Heaven' fit it better._

**_This day in history . . ._**

**_LYS - July 19th_**

**_1848 - The first feminist convention in America_**

**_1374 - Italian poet Petrarch dies near Padua_**

**_1799 - The Rosetta Stone is found in Egypt_**

**_1834 - French painter and sculptor Edgar Degas is born_**

**_1870 - Napoleon III declares war to start the Franco-Prussian war_**

**_1903 - Maurice Garin wins the first Tour de France cycle race_**

_**See you in the next story! Please stick around. Don't just quit reading our stories because we killed Prussia. Our favorite readers should know better.**_


	14. Sneak Peak

Disclaimer_**: **_**Biz Hetalia kendi yok! **_(We don't own Hetalia!)_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**We're having another go at Midlife Empire. **_And don't worry. _**It's not going to be like last time. **_That was just some weird phase Castor was going through. _**POLLUX! **_You know, you should really quit screaming my name like that. You'll injure yourself. _**Grr! **_Anyway! This story is going to be clean. _**No special scenes in it. And there won't be any rape either. **_So don't worry your pretty little minds! _**Hopefully you all stuck around after we . . . erm . . .**_ killed Prussia off? _**That was your freaking idea! **_You wouldn't let me have Thailand! He has a __freaking __elephant! _**You're impossible! **_I prefer the term 'improbable'. _**Just shut up.**

_Enjoy! _**Please review!**

**Sevgi**

Greece sighed as he lay in bed. The humid night air seemed to stick to his skin as he tried to sleep. Thankfully, Not A Bastard wasn't there to heat up Greece even more. The Mediterranean nation rolled over and froze instantly. Something didn't feel right. Slowly, Greece sat up and looked down in horror. This had to be a dream. It had to be.

Somewhere a door slammed. Greece's head snapped up. Heavy footsteps echoed through the silent house as the Greek nation slipped out of bed. The nation quickly stepped into the armoire, closing the door to a crack.

A tall man entered the room. He wore a deep red coat and pants. Greece's eyebrows furrowed as the nation tried to figure out who it was. Greece couldn't remember what nation wore clothes like that.

"Greece!" Greece froze as the man slowly turned, revealing a white mask on his tanned face.

"Turkey?" Greece stumbled out of the armoire. The Turkic nation smirked at the sight of the nation.

"Evet," Turkey said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Greece crossed their arms.

"I came ta collect what belongs ta me," Turkey offered casually. The two nations glared at each other before Greece barked out a laugh.

"This has to be a dream." Greece shook their head. They froze when something tickled their shoulders.

"It's not." Turkey stepped forward, towering over the Greek nation.

"And how do you know that?" Greece glared up into Turkey's face. Turkey grinned down at them.

"Because I just do," he said. "Now why don't you just come alon' quietly?" For the first time, Greece looked into Turkey's eyes. They were filled with a sort of madness that had not been seen since the late nineties.

"Turkey?" Greece asked, taking a careful step back. Suddenly, the change seemed drastic.

Turkey was muscular and large while Greece was short and slime. While the taller nation's hair was cropped short, Greece's was long and cascaded down their back.

Turkey reached out to stroke a hand down Greece's elfin face. "Yer beautiful, Greece."

Greece smacked Turkey's hand away. "Don't touch me," they snapped. "How the hell did you know to come here?"

"Because?" Turkey seized Greece's wrist. "I made Egypt give me the potion."

"What?" Greece tried to step back but was stopped by Turkey.

"I put it in the food I made ya fer dinner," Turkey continued. He gave a jerk and Greece stumbled into his chest.

"Let me go!" Greece squirmed in Turkey's grip. The nation's strength was no match for the former empire.

"I don't think so." Turkey bent over and slung Greece over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Greece pounded on Turkey's back.

"Why should I?" Turkey turned and headed for the door. "It won't be so hard ta control ya now that yer a girl and all."

Greece felt all the blood rush to her face as she tried kneeing Turkey in the stomach. The larger nation only laughed as he walked on through the humid night air.

"Let me go!" Greece squirmed madly when she was suddenly dropped in the front seat of a car. She glared up at the nation and tried to stand by she was forced back down with a rag over her mouth.

"Just somethin' ta help ya relax," Turkey said as black spots swarmed over Greece's eyes. "After all, I can't lose the first nation ta my new empire."

'_An empire,'_ Greece thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep. _'A nation's worst nightmare.'_ Darkness over took her as Turkey shut the door quietly and clambered into the driver's seat.

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**You'll notice Greece was described as 'they' before she realized the gender switch. **_Yes, that is proper English. _**We will be doing that for all the nations, since you see it from their points of view. **_Huh . . . we should do a first person story sometime. _**Definitely not second person. I can't stand those.**

_Guess what?! If you stuck around after we killed Prussia, you get to find out why Australia's argument was valid and Thailand's was not. Here's our argument without ruining anything._

"**Australia!**

_No._

**Why not? It'd be funny!**

_Because he's hot._

**Good point. You win."**

_And owning an elephant is not a valid argument. OUCH! DON'T FREAKING POKE ME IN THE EYE! _**Tee hee.**

**Hey, Pollux? **_What? _**Are you thinking the same thing as me? **_I don't know. Maybe? _**Let's see. On the count of three, shout the first thing that comes into your head. One . . . two . . . three!**

_**Screw schedules! We'll update whenever the hell we want!**_


End file.
